The Accident: A Prequel to Mystery Meat
by DB-KT
Summary: Meet Daniel Fenton; a teenager who's parents are a bit obsessive with ghosts. When their newest invention-The Fenton Ghost Portal-failed to work, Danny went inside to try to fix it; and accidently turned the portal on while he was inside it, making him half ghost! (I try my best to type the story as if it was part of the canon (original) episodes; with some minor twists.)
1. Destiny

It was another beautiful day in Amity Park; only a week before Summer Vacation ends and school begins once more. So far today we: went swimming, played video games at Tucker's, and fooled around at the local mall. Sam, Tucker, and I stopped at my apartment-like house real quick before going to the last event that we had planned to do today; going to see the midnight showing of Dead Teacher III in theaters. I opened the front door into the livingroom, which Jazz was currently occuping, the coffee table covered with her homework (don't even ask me why she's doing homework during summer vacation).

"Hey Danny." Jazz said to me, her torquise eyes still on her book. Her torquise long sleeved shirt was crumbled up on her forearms due to the stuffiness in the livingroom. Her black pants hung and her squinty turquise shoes were on the floor besides the modern couch.

"Hey Jazz." I replied as I climbing up the stairs to go into my room. "I'll be in my room with Sam and Tucker." I told her. Her orange hair with her torquise ribbon bobbed in understanding as me and my friends climbed the stairs.

"Dude, who does homework during summer vacation?" Tucker asked me, making me sigh. I turned to my Techno Geek friend.

"I don't know, Tuck." I said with esperastion as we approached the white door that leads into the realm of my room. I twisted the bronze knob and opened it, letting my friends enter first before I followed them in, shutting the door behind me. My room is in many different shades of blue (including my rugs), minus the white trimming along the floor and around the doors and windows. NASA space shuttles and models are randomly spread out around my room. My twin sized bed is placed in the middle with a night stand on each side. A dresser was against an adjacent wall with a white door to my personal bathroom (one of the perks of living in an-once was-apartment building). The wall adjecent to the hallway door has my desk along with another white door-like time, to my closet.

"Dude, hurry up, grab your money, and let's go!" Tucker said, pulling out his brand new purple Blackberry to play on an app or something. Tucker my African American friend with green eyes (we've been best friends since forever). He wears a yellow long sleeved shirt with forest green cargo pants and brown boots. Oh, and let's not forget his black framed glasses and his red berret. He sat in my desk chair, swirling it around to face Sam and me. His stomach grumbled. "I'm starving!"

"How can you be starving? You just ate not even an hour ago!" Sam huffed out. Sam is more like a gothic queen than anything (she's been hanging out with me and Tuck since Junior High). Her short straight black hair has a little ponytail at the back of her head. She wears a green crossed black skirt with purple stockings undernearth. Black compact boots hide her slender feet. And black belly tanktop with a horizontal purple oval in the middle completes her outfit. Her lavender eyes were scrunched up in annoyance, along with her purple lips.

I chuckled as I went to my nightstand to grab some money for the theaters. I pulled out a twenty when a shout reached our teenage ears.

"JAZZ! DANNY!" Called my father's unmistakable voice. I groaned. Not now, I thought to myself. "Come down to the lab, pronto!" Sam and Tucker shot me looks of concern and curiousity. Oh great, they're interested. I ushered them out of my room and led them to the kitchen, where Jazz was waiting for me.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, excitement nearly bursting from her. Jazz raised an eyebrow at her, confused by her excitement. I waved a dismiss hand jesture to Jazz. I then went besides the door opening (we used to have a door, but it kept on being blown to bits) to the basement-lab-whatever it is.

"Sorry, but I'm going to the movies with Sam and Tucker!" I shouted into the lab. I heard a scruffle and something like a metal pipe clacked against the tiled floor.

"Sam and Tucker are here?" Asked my mother; I can hear the barely repressed excitement from her voice. Obivously, they have deluded themselves into thinking that one of their inventions was actually working. "You can bring them down along with you and Jazz sweetie!" I was stunned. Normally the lab-basement-was off limits to everyone except family members; and now they're going to let my two best friends down there? And what if their invention decided to blow up and ended up hurting Sam and Tucker? That'll be a disaster for sure! But before I had a chance to reject her offering; Sam grabbed my hand and tugged me down stairs along with Tucker. Jazz followed shortly behind.

The basement-lab-was in complete disarray. A splatter of stains covered the counters and cabinets. The beakers' contents were spilled everywhere. Crumbled pieces of paper littered the floor. Wires crisscrossed the floor; some were completely bare in some spots, all leading to a massive hexigon hole into the far wall of the lab.

Hm...that's new. The hexagon tunnel was made out of scrape pieces of metal and seemed almost endlessy (at least, back where it's dark it seemed endless). Frankly, it looked like an enterance to a coal mine to me; threatening to collaspe and trap someone inside. To its left is a very large chart with a doodle of a 'human' and a 'ghost' was sitting on top of an easel. I sighed, knowing what's about to come next.

"Here kids!" My mom said cheerfully as she shoved each of us teenagers a black and white jumpsuit...complete with my father's smiling face on it. "Make sure you put those on before we begin." She was wearing her usual blue jumpsuit with black gloves, boots, and belt; her hood covering her face and her short brown hair. Red googles hid her purple eyes. Her hourglass figure trot away towards my father, who was busy weilding a piece of metal onto another.

Dad wore the same thing as Mom, except that it's orange instead of blue and that he has a lot of pockets. His figure is the complete opposite of mom's; chubby and as broad as an ox. His chin is very square and his dark blue eyes were small compared to his face...and his nose. Gray hairs are beginning to become a threat to his black hair. He grinned at Mom, and almost burned himself with the torch.

I sighed, and looked down with a digusted looked on my face at the stupid black and white jumpsuit in my hands. It was a spandex jumpsuit, the soles of the boots were rubbery. I grumbled; unwillingly putting it on over my regular clothes. The jumpsuit was tight on us, showing our teenage figures to everyone. Mom and Dad rubbed their hands together and beckoned us over to the hole. I supressed a shiver of...of...

A shiver of what exactly?

A shiver of forbearing?

Whatever is was, it completely left my mind once my Dad started talking. To tell ya the truth, I wasn't even paying attention. I've heard this lecture about ghosts so many times that it might as well be a nursey story for Jazz and me. I didn't begin to listen until my Dad said something about a portal to another dimesion.

"Wha?" I mumbled out. Dad glanced at me, grinning so broadly that all I saw was his brillant white teeth.

"I said that this portal will bust open a door into the Ghost Zone." He retold us. Oh. That. Now I remember. Our parents have been trying to build a portal-wait, a WORKING portal-for the past twenty years or so. And you wanna know what happens every single time? Well, there IS a reason why there's now a huge gaping hole in our wall. I sure hope that this 'portal' doesn't cause the wall to collaspe. "Here we go." My Dad said, regrabbing my attention.

All of a sudden, the room became tense; as if someone was declaring who won the grand prize and everyone is praying that it'll be them who is the winner. Sam and Tucker watched in awe while Jazz masked her mild excitement behind a careful placed face. And me? Well, I've been lying if I didn't tell ya that I was somewhat excited about this. Somewhere deep inside of me, I knew that this invention will be different from rest. That this one isn't going to fail like the rest. That something's gonna happen...

Something absolutely wonderful and mysterious at the same time...

Dad had two plugs that would interlock with each other; one in each hand. Our attention was glued onto my Dad's hands, waiting to the plugs to connect. He flashed Mom that stupid grin at her before he connected the two plugs together.

A spark appeared deep inside of the hole, lighting up the tunnel. Joy fluttered in my chest as a humming sound came from it. Dad and Mom's faces were in pure pleasure as their invention was warming up. Sam and Tucker's mouths were opened slightly in an 'O' shape. Jazz's face was absolutely in disbelief. We began to celebrate for their invention-a WORKING invention. My parents were about to kiss when the humming instantly cut out. The light gone out like a light bulb (which I wouldn't be surprised if there was one in there).

"Huh?" Dad mumbled as he unplugged the plugs and replugged them. This time, the machine didn't even sparked. My joy disappeared as disappointment settled in once more. A frown appeared on my father's face as he tried again. Mom went over the to the many power outlets to make sure that all the plugs were plugged in, which they were. Jazz's face was in annoyance once more. Dad tried one more time...

Nothing.

"B-b-but..." My Dad mumbled out. I could tell that he was taking this hard. Mom wrapped him up in her arms and leaned in close to him. Jazz huffed and climbed out of the basement and back into the livingroom once more. A couple of seconds later, her white and black jumpsuit flopped onto the basement floor. Mom and Dad rejectedly slumped towards the stairs and began to-almost painfully-climb them into the kitchen.

"Wow." Tucker said, causing me to flinch. I had completely forgot that my two best friends were here. "That, that was-"

"Terrible." I grunted. Tucker looked at me as if I was crazy as I undressed myself from the stupid jumpsuit.

"No, I was about to say awesome." He said. I raised an eyebrow at him as he-too-began to change out. Sam had hers already off and was folding it up neatly.

"What are you talking about? If you hadn't realized, there's not really any ghosts around." I said, shrugging to the air around us. Tucker frowned.

"Okay, other than it not working; don't you think that it'll be cool?"

"That what would be cool?"

"About a portal to another world!" Sam exclaimed as she took a picture. "Why don't ya come over here so that I can take your picture?"

"What for?" I asked.

"My scrapbook." Sam answered automacially. Huh, never knew that Sam scrapbooked... I sighed, frowning as I walked towards her, carrying the stupid jumpsuit with me still.

"Just one picture?" I asked, somewhat holding up the jumpsuit. Sam snapped a picture of me and glanced at it.

"Just one." She said. Then she glanced at me, realization lighting up her lavander eyes. "Hey Danny! Why don't ya go in there yourself?" I gave her a look of confused concern.

"Why the heck would I want to go in there?" I asked her, my face scrunched up in confusion. She gave me those puppy dog eyes; Tucker was right besides her, doing the same thing. Great, they both want me to do something stupid. "No way." I said somewhat firmly, but unforunately for me, my curiousity is starting to get the better of me-and Sam knows this.

"Oh come on!" Sam said. "Aren't ya just a bit curious to what's on the other side?" I stared at her before I glanced at the rundown portal, excitement building up inside of me. Of course I wanna know! After all these years of hearing stories about ghosts and what-not, I thnk I get to at least deserve to see one! A smile tugged at the corner of my lips.

"You know what? You're right." I said, now completely facing the tunnel that leads in the Ghost Zone. "Who knows what kind of awesome things exists on the other side of that portal?" Plus maybe I can fix it, and make Mom and Dad proud of their only son (Jazz is the smart one here, so I'm constantly being compared to her...and not in a good way either). That's it. I've made up my mind. I redressed myself back into the white and black spandex jumpsuit. I was about to enter the tunnel when Sam stopped me.

"Hold on." She said. I turned to face her. She grabbed the sticker of my Dad's face off of my suit. "You don't want to be walking around with this on your chest." She said, rocking the sticker back and forth. I rolled my eyes at her. It's not like I'm be going out in public with this thing on. I glanced at Tucker, who gaved me a thumbs up. I nodded as I entered the portal.

Let me tell you something; imagining what you can possibly do is a lot different from actually doing it. There was so many wires that crisscrossed each other that even if I spent the entire weekend untangling them, it won't be good enough to fix the machine. I scanned the floor-which was overrun with wires, some were exposed. I gulped as I carefully picked my way through. The last thing I wanna do is to electrocute myself. Then I'm be a fried Fenton-and that won't be funny at all. The inside of the portal was much worse from what it looked like from the outside. I felt a little suffocated as my eyes picked out the hanging pieces of metal inside the tunnel. God, it really does feel like a coal mine inside. I was about to give up this mission when my foot-boot-got tangled up into the wires. Great, just great. I thought to myself as I stopped. I couldn't really see how bad I've gotten tangled (I should've broughten a flashlight, stupid me). I sighed in annoyance as I put my left hand onto the wall so that I could steady myself.

And that's when that 'something' happen.

Panic fluttered in my chest once I realized that my hand didn't land on the wall, but instead something that gave way a little. I snapped my head towards my left hand as the tunnel began to light up, a humming noise reeling into motion. My sky blue eyes widen once I saw what my hand had pressed onto.

It was a green button.

A green button with the word 'On' right below it.

Oh God, why is my Dad such a moron? Who would really put the 'On' button _inside_ of a machine that could potentially kill you?

By now, the light was getting brighter. Electricity flowed along the wires, causing a buzzing noise. The humming was increasingly getting louder. Dread was filling up inside of me as little spects of green stuff began to appear.

"Danny!?" I barely heard Sam and Tucker. I snapped my head back at them, the light was starting to blind me.

"Sam! Tucker!" I shouted over the roar of the humming. The light was increasingly getting brighter, my raven black hair starting to flutter as green electricity began to swirl around in a mass of chaos. The tunnel was shaking slightly, causing me to go into full-blown panic mode. "Get away!" I shouted at them as loud as I can, trying to get out my boot of the tangled mess of wires. "GET AWAY!" I screamed at them as the light enveloped me.

And the first thing that comes to my mind?

Pain.

That's what I've felt as the light and electricity-and whatever else that's in here-began to attack my body all at once into every single cell. I screamed into the tunnel; not sure whether or not Tucker or Sam can hear me-but I don't care about that right now; it's the pain that I'm more worried about.

It's more of a sensation that you cannot describe with words...no matter how much you try...

But I'll try anyways.

It felt as if my body was decompositing and rebuilding inside at the same time; as if it was rearranging my DNA. I can no longer tell which parts of my body is which. I had absolutely no control over what was happening to me as energy-lots and lots of energy-bursted into my body and was buried deep inside of me. Not only that, but most of that energy felt...very _powerful_. This power was acting like steriods to my body, ingiting every single one of my cells. I felt my senses burned as they were becoming more enhanced; unknown power surged into every single molecule of me, causing my entire body to tingle with abnormal ablities; an eerily coldness descended into my very core; my body morphing into a more, uh, _appropriate_ form, I guess? But what was most disturbing about this was my emotions suddenly went beserk.

Half of me seem to be very scared, the other actually enjoying this feeling. The scared half was getting so much weaker while the other half laughingly becomes stronger with each passing moment. The weaker half screams out that it's dying while the stronger half cheers in celebration that it's alive. These emotions collided inside of me, causing me to scream even more while being shocked by the green energy that has began to swirl around me.

It's starting to become funny actually. I felt like I'm drowning in a river that's frozen. Icicles puncturing my body and injecting even more power-even more energy like flu shots. I can feel my body spazzing out; like all of this is just too much for me. I tried to stop screaming so that I could breathe; but I couldn't, I just couldn't.

The pain was overwhelming me.

All of sudden, everything halted. As if a baby was born and everyone wants to see the newborn. The pain was still inflicting me, but not as severe as it was earilier. I panted, trying so hard to breathe right. My eyes scanned around me, only seeing hues of green engery swirling all around the tunnel. My entire body felt like jello. Again, one side of me says that he's exhausted while the other declares that he's rejuvenated. But there was one feeling that both were screeching out...

That they were both feeling AMAZING.

I grinned as I finally stumbled out of that horrid tunnel. I still couldn't breathe, and my sight was fading. My legs collasped and my body soon followed, slamming against the slightly chilly tiled floor. I grinned one more time before my eyelids fluttered closed, shuddering against the frostiness that has settled into my core.

And then, darkness...


	2. Alive But Dead

_"Danny?!" Cried out a female's voice. I grumbled, wincing. Why is her voice so loud? "Danny!?" I felt a hand touch my chest. "Oh. My. God! Tucker! He isn't breathing!" Funny, I feel totally fine. I thought to myself, shivering against the cold tiled floor. Another hand touches me and I grumble even more. _

_"Sam...I-I-I-I think...he's fine." A frightened male voice sounded. I immediately recognized that it's Tucker's. So, wait...other...that's Sam's? She sounds so worried and frighten that I didn't even recognized that it was her voice..._

_"NO, He's Not Fine At All, TUCKER!" Sam screamed like bloody murder. I flinched-again. Why is Sam's voice so loud and painful? Jeez, all I wanna do is sleep right now; what's wrong with that? ... Okay, so what if I wanted to sleep on the cold floor? It's my house! I rubbed my throbbing head with one of my hands._

_"He just moved Sam. H-h-he's fine."_

_"And since when does a teenage boy who has white hair is deemed fine?!" She shouted at Tucker. My face scrunches up painfully as I try to process Sam's words, shivering slightly._

_White...hair...teenage..._

_White hair...instead of black hair..._

_Something clicked in my mind and I snap open my eyes. My vision was still a little blurry as I tried to see my surroundings. Bathroom. I thought to myself. I need to go to the bathroom, where the mirror is. As I moved my body's muscles shrilled in pain; I ignored it. The dizziness threatened to pull me under the surface, but I fought against it. I need to move...I need to see myself... Determination pulsed through my body, allowing me to move a little easier. As I stood up on my wobbling feet; two tall objects stand in my way...I think it's Sam and Tucker..._

_"Danny?!" Sam cried out. She approached me and tried to hold me; but couldn't touch me for some odd reason, making her and Tucker gasp. I was shivering like crazy and my entire form was tingling. "Danny...you're-" But I sluggishly passed her, trying to find my way to the bathroom. White hair... Her words repeated in my head like a mantra. I could hear them coming up to me to stop me; and every time they tried to grab me, they let go for some odd reason. I was almost to the basement's bathroom when a wave of nausea hit me like a truck. I groaned as I leaned against the sink, about to look into the mirror._

_"Danny!" Tucker cried out this time. "Don't!" Too late I thought flipped the switch to see into the mirror._

_I lost my breath._

_For one thing, the suit's colors had switched. The white is where the black once was and vice visa. I also realized that I was pulsing a...white energy from around my body? Whatever it was, it was making me look very spooky. My skin was slightly tanner (probably from being shocked). Sam was right though, my hair IS white. Not even one strand of my raven black hair was visible; even after I combed through my hair with my fingers. But my eyes widen in horror as they rested onto themselves. Instead of the sky blue eyes that I have, they were lime green...and they were GLOWING. I stared at my now white gloved hands and back into my reflection._

_This. Cannot. Be. Happening._

_I grabbed my hair and screamed, wincing slightly at the little echo that came with my new voice. Sam and Tucker rushed at me and tried to comfort me; but it wasn't working. I screamed loudly, shuddering as the coldness leaked from inside of me. Panic settled in nice and cozy. Waves of dizziness and exhaustion crashed over me. I didn't stop screaming until I heard a barrage of footsteps coming from the living room. Sam and Tucker were looking at me funny once I had stopped._

_"Danny?" My mother cried out. I choked._

_"No, no, no, nonononononononono!" I began to say hoarsely, totally freaking out. Panicking, I fled from the bathroom, stumbling from the increasing waves of dizziness._

_"Danny!" Both Sam and Tucker shouted out at the same time._

_"Danny? What's wrong, son?" My Dad called out as his heavy footsteps began to descend on the stairs into the lab along with his mother's light ones. Now, I was really, REALLY freaking out._

_"Oh, no! They can't see me like this!" I shouted to no one in particular. Tucker and Sam were trying to do their best, but what could they do? What Could They Do!? Dizziness and exhaustion was dragging me under, and I began to fall. They tried to catch me as I fell, but they still couldn't for some odd reason. I slammed onto the chilly tiles, darkness spreading into my vision. "They...can't..." I mumbled before I couldn't see anything... No. No. No. Don't look at me! Mom and Dad's shadows were over my body... _

_Nnnoooooooo!_

"Nooo!" I cried out as I shot straight up into sitting position. I was dazed and confused about where I was. I rubbed my eyes with my hands, blinking repeating while I tried to make sense of where I was.

White. White walls and a huge window that overlooked Amity Park, a TV, a couple of leather arm chairs, a door and a doorway that led out of my room. I think I'm in some kind of patient's room in a hospital...but why am I in the hospital? And how did I get here? I blinked a couple of times, my black bangs in my eyes. I glanced down at my body; which was in a blue patient's robe with some white bandages showing underneath. I was lying on top of a bed...a _soft _bed with railing on each side to prevent me from rolling off the bed. I tried to move when a line tugged from my arm.

Wait... The line tugged from the _inside _of my arm. I slowly moved my head towards the line and froze. There, a line was buried and taped onto my arm that led to a bag of fluid on a pole. My heart began to pound from the inside of my chest. Beeping sounds caught my attention, and I stared at the heart rate thingy that measured my heart rate. Judging by how fast it's moving, I think my heart beat is racing. Some more machines were hooked up to me but they didn't make any sense to me. I tried to move again, but the line still tugged on my arm. Annoyed and freaking out at the same time, I grabbed the line with my other hand and began to frantically try to tear it off. They must've buried it deep into my skin, for pain was bursting as I moved the line out of my arm. I whimpered as I did this; wishing that it could be taken out without any pain.

A tingling feeling spread inside of my left arm. I stopped at what I was doing and realized that the line was out of my arm. Relief flowed from my body only to be replaced with fright as a couple of nurses came trooping in the room. Their eyes immediately locked onto me as if I was in a crosshairs in a sniper scope. The two nurses rushed at me.

"He took out his IV!" The older of the nurses stated, inspecting the line that I had just taken out. Another nurse-the younger one-grabbed my left arm, looking at my wound; confusion crossed her face.

"Say," She began, looking at me. "how did you out your IV out with so little blood loss?" I stared at the nurse, not sure what to tell her... "Hey!" She called out to the other nurse. "I need help to put this back in into his arm!" What?! I just gone that thing out and you're gonna put it back in?!

"Please." I pleaded with the nurse. "I-I don't want that in me..." It just felt too weird to move with that line moving along with you. The nurse shook her head as she and the other nurse inside my room prepared to insert the IV line back into my veins.

"I'm sorry, but doctor's orders." She said as she grabbed my arm. The other nurse was prepping the line. Panic fluttered in my stomach; and I became determined to not have that thing back into my arm.

"Don't!" I shouted, yanking my arm away from the two nurses. They grunted.

"Listen, Danny." Said the older nurse-the one with the IV line. "We can do this the easy way or the hard." She grabbed my arm and began to feed the line back into my arm. I screamed and flopped about. The younger nurse tried to hold me down, but she couldn't. She glanced up at the older one-who understood. "Hey!" The older one called out, her voice rang painfully in my ears. "We need some muscle to hold down this kid!"

Oh no you don't! I thought as I freed myself and tried to make a break for it, except that I tripped and fell onto the white floor. Five nurses dragged me back into my bed as I tried to fight them off.

"We should call the cops to make this kid behave." One of the nurses said as they placed me back into the bed. I struggled against their strength from sheer numbers; and for some bizarre reason, I was winning. "Or we can tie his arms and legs to the bed." What?!

"You wouldn't." I said, glaring at the nurse who had just threatened to tie me down. She looked taken aback, but then replied.

"I would. We can legally do that if you're going to cause us trouble and can potentially hurt us." She glared back. Me and that nurse had a whole glaring contest as the rest put my IV back into my left arm. I hissed once they were done; letting my annoyance show on my face. The nurses ignored it and left me in my room; although they scanned my room every time they passed by.

Then, a set of happy cheers rang out, vibrating painfully in my eardrums. I quickly covered my ears with my hands. Who the heck is so cheerful? It took me a moment to recognize the voices as they entered my room.

"Danny!" My family members cried out. Happiness bloomed as my dorky family came to my bedside. Tears were welling up in my eyes as Mom gave me one of her bear-hugs; causing me to yelp in pain.

"My Baby Boy!" She cried out of relief. Heat spread across my face when I heard the nurses out of my room giggled. Dad also gave me a huge bear-hug and Jazz just smiled at me, leaning on the railing. A woman with a long white coat strolled in my room along with one of the nurses that held me down just mere moments ago. It was the nurse that had glared at me. The other woman glanced up from her tablet and looked upon our little reunion; surprise on her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said in a calm mature voice. Then she glanced at me and smiled. "I see that you're finally up, young man." I like her; I can tell that she's nice. She looked back up at my parents. "Do you mind if we run some tests on him now since he's awake?" Tests? What kind of tests? Anything, anything but math, please. I begged in my mind.

"Please do, Dr. Brucker." My mother said. The doctor lady nodded, gave her tablet to the nurse, and told me to stand up. I obeyed her, a question popping up into my mind.

"Hey," I began, grabbing her attention. "can you order this thing off of me?" I asked, pointing to the drip line. She smiled instead.

"Not yet." She told me, still smiling. "Maybe once we get these test results, then I might deem you fit enough to not have it." My raven haired head bobbed up and down furiously; ready to ace these tests of hers. She made me do a bunch of exercises that you would see on WiiFit-yoga, strengths, aerobics, and balance. For some strange reason, I past all of them with flying colors-as in, I suddenly became more athletic. I pondered about this new development when she told me to sit on the bed to test out my reflexes, by hitting a spot around my knee to cause it to jerk upwards. As she did this, she filled me in of what had happened since the accident.

My parents found me on the floor outside of the portal, slightly smoking. (Apparently I was normal or else I wouldn't be here at all.) Dad drove all of us to the hospital to treat me with third degree burns and electric shock. I've been passed out for the last three days on morphine-which basically kills the pain.

"Can rate your pain on a scale of 1 to 10 with 10 being the highest and 1 being the lowest?" Dr. Brucker asked me. I paused and thought about it.

"A three." I answered her. If it was right after the accident, I would've told her a twenty. She nodded her head as she took my temperature. Once the thermometer beeped she glanced at it with confusion on her face.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" My mom asked her. Dr. Brucker shook her head and made me redo it. It beeped again, and once again her face was in confusion; but this time, she told the nurse to type in my temp.

"79 degrees." She whispered. The nurse looked at the doctor in confusion-which somehow made me worried.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You heard me. I said 79 degrees."

"Is your thermometer not working?" The nurse asked the doctor as she typed in the information; throwing glances at me as she did this. Her glances weren't full of hatred, but rather fear and concern.

"It's working." The doctor muttered, her face slightly pale. I gulped, knowing that this is something very serious.

"Is there something wrong with Danny's temperature being 79 degrees?" Mom asked the doctor. The doctor paused, quickly glancing at me before her gaze met my family.

"Yes." She said it like a whisper. Everyone had to lean forward to listen while I just continued to sit on the edge of the bed. "According to many researches on body temperature..." She let out a long sigh before she finished. "Apparently...your son is supposed to be...

"Dead."

* * *

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank you all for favoriting/following this story! I would also like to thank those of you who had sent me reviews. I've read and every single one of them, and I really do appreciate your thoughts on the story! I know that most of you know how this is gonna play out, so I'm planning to write this story up to the first five minutes of Mystery Meat.**

**I apologize ahead of time for spelling/grammar errors (although this time I did a spell check and fixed some grammar stuff).**

**Next chapter shall be out soon.**


	3. A Night Visit and some Nurses

Silence. Absolute silence. Even the nurses out in the hallway were silent. My family's mouths were gaping like fish, their eyes wide open while I continued to sit calmly on my bed. Funny, I most certainly don't feel dead.

"I'm not dead." I said to the doctor.

_But I am._ I suddenly found myself thinking after what I had just said. I sat still in puzzlement.

_But I am also alive._ Another thought passed through my head.

What the heck am I even- A furious stab of pain slammed into my head; causing me to moan. The doctor-who was by the door-instantly appeared in front of me, her face had a look of concern placed upon it. She placed her warm hands on top of my cold ones.

"I know you're not dead." The doctor told me calmly, but her eyes told me something different. Her terrified face was hiding behind her smile that she was flashing to me. "Tiffany's probably right. My thermometer isn't working as well as it should." She stood up and turned to my family. "I'll come back again in a couple of hours and retake his temperature and redo the tests just to make sure. You may stay until then." She told them as she and the nurse-Tiffany-left my room.

Even after the two medics left my room, it was still uncomfortably silent. I looked up to my parents.

"I'm not dead...am I?" I asked them just to make sure. Mom still looked unsure, but it was my Dad who answered.

"Of course you're not dead, son!" He nearly shouted at me. "You still have a heart beat and we all know that ghosts don't have a heart beat!" For once, I was comforted by my Dad's crazy obsession over ghosts. Mom and Jazz even smiled at what Dad had just said.

"Thanks Dad." I said. And I meant it.

After that, we began to talk about what happened after the accident. Jazz was embarrassed when Dad and Mom told me that she was crying so much that her face soon was puffy and red. (I laughed, earning a punch from Jazz.) Mom was absolutely bawling and Dad actually had a good excuse to drive like a frickin' maniac to the hospital. Throughout the entire time, Jazz and Mom were taking turns doing CPR on me because I wasn't breathing at all. (I immediately felt bad for them for working so hard to revive me.) When we finally got to the hospital, the nurses were doing everything they could to also revive me; but failed. They pronounced me dead. (I was absolutely still when they told me that; and felt like I was a frickin' zombie.) My family cried over me for about seven minutes when I had finally gasped for air. They then cheered, grabbing the attention of the medics who took over and proceed to treat me for my third degree burns. They plopped me into this room, gave me enough morphine, and prayed that I'll wake up soon.

"I'm so sorry..." I instantly said, hanging my head down when Dad had finished the story. I put them through so much worry and sadness for these past three days that it wasn't even funny. They only smiled at me and each gave me a hug.

"Oh, that reminds me." Dad said after our hug. "You've earned a raise in your allowance." I raised one of my eyebrows.

"I have an allowance?" I asked.

"You will now, sweetie." My Mom answered me. "For putting your life on the line for fixing the portal."

A suffocating feeling washed over me like a tsunami wave of dread. The portal...it _works_? The thought echoed through my mind as my parents happily told me about the portal. I didn't listen to them; my mind still on the fact that a portal-a _working_ portal to the GHOST ZONE-is now in working order which can only mean one thing...

It's an opened doorway to _our_ world, and to _theirs_.

After an incident that involved my IV line coming out of my arm (this time I swear I didn't even try to take it out), my family had to leave. Jazz wanted to stay, but the hospital refused; saying that only guardians can spend the night. I wanted Mom (or heck, even Dad) to stay, but both of them wanted to go home with Jazz; dying to play with their new Ghost Portal. I scowled.

Fine. I thought to myself as they left my room, being escorted by a nurse to the elevators. Go ahead and play with your stupid new toy. I don't care and obviously neither do you two...except for you, Jazz. I sat there grumpily, my arms crossed. A powerful desire of running to them and begging them to spend the night overcomes me so bad that I felt a terrible pang in my heart.

Suddenly I felt dizzy. I moaned, feeling light-headed. No, wait... It wasn't just my head that was feeling light, it was my entire body!

Before I knew what was happening, I felt like I was being pushed-no, _pulled_-forward as if an invisible person has grabbed the collar of my shirt and was dragging me towards them. My upper half flew over the end of the bed's railing, with my lower half following. Machines crashed over as the lines were pulled off of me; my IV pole fell over and was sliding across the floor after me. I shrieked out of pure fear, confusion, and pain as my body was hurled towards the wall. My arms whipped up as a shield, but it still hurt like heck once I slammed into the wall head first.

"Owie." I moaned out, trying to move. My head was on the floor, my back hunched against the wall, and my legs hovering above my head. I can hear that my IV pole was still sliding across the tiled floor; probably thinking how funny it would be if it were to crashed into my head-which it did just that. "OUCH!" I shouted loudly when that stupid metal pole slammed into my head. A nurse ran into my room and gasped.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked me as she rushed over to help me. Another nurse-Tiffany-came in with a glare on her face.

"Being a troublemaker." She answered dryly. "Want me to call the cops?" She asked the other nurse. I shot her a glare as the other nurse helped me up.

"Can you walk?" The kind nurse asked. Tiffany huffed at the question.

"Yeah..." I said as I took a step forward, nearly collapsing onto the floor from the sheer force of the dizziness that took over my head. Luckily, the nurse was still holding me so that I didn't fell face first onto the hard floor. She led me back to my bed, settled the machines back up, and rehook them onto me once again-along with Tiffany's help. While they did this, my head was literally swimming; a numb feeling suffocating me.

"So...what exactly happened?" She asked again. I looked at her, her face going in and out of focus, the background all fuzzy.

"I-I...don't...know..." I remembered saying before passing out.

I was well aware that a chill was crawling up my throat. I moaned, twisting and turning in my bed; being careful to not accidently pull out the IV (for I don't want to go through all that hassle and tassel of getting the IV reburied into my arm-again). The chill continued to climb up my throat, freezing and drying everything as it progressed to my mouth. I clenched my mouth shut and tried to swallow it down, but it wouldn't-or couldn't-budge. Eventually, I had to breathe again and I inhaled through my mouth. The chill exhaled and left my mouth frozen. I grunted, my eyes now opened due to the disturbance of that chill. I sat up, yawning. A quick glance at the clock told me that it was well past three in the morning.

Yawning, I tried to go back to sleep; but I couldn't. Some strange energy was keeping me awake. I groaned as I flipped myself onto one side...and then another. Half of me wanted to go back into the la-la land of dreams while the other wanted me awake for some odd demented reason. Finally, I lay onto my back when I saw _it_.

A very old creepy man stood at the foot of my bed. His skin was a very pale light blue; a black jagged scar ran over his left eye. He wore a a purple cloak in a blue top shirt-which had a picture of the inside of a Grandfather's Clock inside a black frame. For some odd reason, he looked like as if he didn't had any legs...but I dismiss the thought. He wore a lot of belts that had clocks on every single one of them. He also wore gloves (with even more watches overlapping each other). In one of his hands, there was a sector that had another clock's face on it. But what had me in a trance was the fact that his eyes were glowing red and that his entire body was emitting a faint white light. I sat up, staring at the old man; mostly at his eyes.

His eyes...they remind me of someone's else's...

They remind me of _mine_...

The lime green glowing ones...

Anger surged from somewhere, and I could've sworn I saw a faint green glow coming from my eyes that had reflected from the window. The old man chuckled; making half of me scared, yet the other half curious. I leaned closer to him.

"Who are you?" I asked him. Again, he chuckled like how a grandfather would. He gave me a small smile as he came up to the side of my bed; and he began to gently pat my head, his cold fingers lingering in my raven hair. Again; half of me was afraid of him, but the other told me that he's friendly. He didn't answer my question as he continued to stroke my black hair. Slowly, I became dozy. Part of me wanted to curl up into his arms and fall asleep while the other part wanted him to go away. I moaned, my head throbbing as the two different halfs began to clash inside of me. My head sank into my hands, which had begun to rub my temples. "Why is this happening to me?" I said aloud. I could feel the old man bend down closer to my face, still stroking my hair like a lovely pet.

Another chill climbed out of my throat and flowed out of my mouth. Its blue misty tail gently flew upwards before disappearing completely. My blue eyes began to droop from exhaustion.

The elderly man continued to stroke my hair lightly. I was about to pass out when he finally spoke.

"Because it is your destiny." The old man whispered so softly that it sounded like a child's voice instead.

"Wha~?" I asked him. And then, sleep dragged me under.

I awoke the next morning, practically dying of hunger. A nurse, the kind one from last night, took me to the cafertia (along with my stupid IV) for an early breakfast. Already there are other children eating an early breakfast. My nurse and I get into a line for food. My parents just _had_ to drive me to a children's hospital. My nurse handed me a tray, smiling at me.

"Have whatever you want." She told me. A smile crept onto my face.

"Including ice cream?" I asked as a sudden desire craved for it. The nurse laughed.

"Okay smarts. You can have whatever they are serving for breakfast." I nodded my head and stood in line.

Hhmmmmm... What am I in the mood for? Half of me wanted a doughnut while the other calls for breakfast burritos. My stomach growls and I shrugged my shoulders.

Might as well have both. I thought to myself as I grabbed one of each. Then I spotted some fruits...a banana! Jeez, I haven't had a banana forever! I grabbed that and also a mango (cuz I wanted to). Then I grabbed a yogurt container and a chocolate milk carton before finally grabbing a set of plastic silverware. I looked for my nurse (jeez, I feel stupid for forgetting her name) and found her already at a table with some other nurses and a bunch of little kids.

Thank God no one from my school is here (or at least anyone that looks remotely close to my age) as I made my way to my nurse. She looked up as I approached the table full of what appears to be pre-school kids and a couple of nurses.

"Hey Danny." My nurse greeted me.

"Hello Danny!" Cried out the little kids in unison. Okay, I have to admit that having kids crying your name all at the same time had certainly cheered me up. I placed my tray of food onto the table, the kids staring at it in awe as I seated myself. I kicked the IV pole away from me. My nurse looked at me quizzly.

"What?" I asked her. She opened her mouth then closed it, concern still on her face.

"Why you have lots of food?" A little girl with an IV pole besides her asked, her brown eyes huge. My nurse winced slightly-which was probably why she was looking at me and my pile of food kind of funny. Heads around the table bobbed up and down in agreement. I chuckled at her question.

"Because I'm _hungry_." I said as I peeled my banana.

"You can eat a horse?!" Asked a little boy with blond hair and brown eyes. I grinned.

"I sure can."

After that, each kid told me their names and their nurses names. I was saved from telling them my nurse's name when they told me that their nurse called her that. The nurses were chatting with each other, once in a while getting distracted by each of their patients; but it seemed like they were each taking turns looking at me and my diminishing pile of food. I haven't realized how hungry I was since I kept on passing out yesterday. Come to think of it, that lady doctor hasn't came back to check on me yet. I told my nurse-Rachael-about it.

"Dr. Brucker is more of a night doctor than anything." She told me. "So that means you'll have to wait until she gets here at seven tonight for your tests."

"Aren't you a night nurse too?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

"I'm going to be leaving once I get you back into your room." She told me. I glanced at my plate. Nothing much is there, but I can be a slow eater if I really wanted to. Rachael caught me looking at it and smiled. "And don't you dare start eating slower." She warned me as the other nurses laughed.

"In." Said the doctor, who had his stetascope on my chest. I breathed in. How much longer was I going to stay here? I thought to myself. "Out." I exhaled. And where did that creepy old man disappeared? And why do I seem to remember him now? "In." Again, I inhaled. He seemed so familiar yet he's a total stranger. "Out." I exhaled once more. But he was too creepy, I mean who the heck needs all of those watches? ... And what about that blue mist that seems to come out of my mouth? The doctor took his stetascope from my chest and unhooked his ear buds. "Hm. You seem perfectly fine to me." He announced.

"Really?" I said after breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that you've certainly recovered from the shock." He told me as he lifted one of arms, examining the burns. "Even your third degree burns seem to be healing exceedingly fast; almost _abnormally_ fast." I involuntary flinched when he say the word 'abnormal'. The doctor then looked at me, straight in the eye. "But...your temperature is still reading out 79 degrees and you're definitely breathing less than normal 14 year olds should be." I nodded, gulping. "How are you feeling?" He then asked me.

I paused, thinking. For once, the two halfs seemed to agree with each other.

"Awesome." I answered truthfully, a little smile tugging at the corner of my lips. He nodded, a little confused along with my nurse-whose name is Nate-but either way he nodded.

"I see." He said as he stood up from his stool and entered the information into his tablet. "You'll have to be re-examined by Dr. Brucker before we can make any final calls for your leave. Oh, and Nate. Why don't you take out his IV? It seems like he doesn't really need it anymore. And I'll message Dr. Brucker about it."

"Yes!" I shouted joyfully as I fist pumped in the air. The doctor and Nate laughed at me.

"Sooo..." Nate said casually as the IV free me rubbed my arm where the IV once was. "What'd you wanna do?"

"I don't know." I told him. "What do _you_ wanna do?" A coy smile crept on his lips, his blue eyes glitter with mischief.

"A prank."

It was perfect. I would approach Jenny-the nurse whom we'll do the prank on (I think he has a crush on her)-and ask her if she can help me to go to the bathroom. At first it sounded like a great idea, but now I'm beginning to have second thoughts about this as I approached her. I can easily tell why Nate likes her so much... She's pretty, very smart, kind, thoughtful, athletic, oh-and did I said pretty? I meant hot, like hotter than Paulina hot. And that just made me even more nervous than I already was.

I walked up to her, my fingers fidgeting. She was currently the only nurse that was at the nurse port-the main desk on the floor. There were a few people out and about, but seeing that it is now lunch, hardly anyone was around to witness our prank. She looked up at me once I had stopped over her. Her wavy blond hair framed her face, her hazel eyes glittering like emeralds.

"Yes?" She asked me. "What is it that you need?" I blushed, remembering what I need to do.

"I-uh-I...um..." I began, suddenly not wanting to do this anymore. Jenny flashed a huge smile at me, her eyes were closed. It dawned on me that she has dealt with my kind of flustering from other men; making my face turn tomato red. My fingers were fidgeting in overdrive as one thought echoed in my mind.

I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to do this anymore. Please, I don't, I don't, I don't-Idon't-Idon'tIdon'tIdon'tIdon't. I just don't want to do this.

"I...uh..." I gulped, wanting for this to end as soon as possible; and a very strong desire of not seeing seen pulsed in my body. "I-need-help..." I can't concentrate because I've started to shiver; a pounding headache roared into life. I gulped; still shivering. "Ireallyneedhelpusingthebathr oom!" I shouted to Jenny, my face now as red as a tomato.

"What was that?" Jenny asked as she opened her eyes. Her face was in mild shock. She looked this way and that. Okay, I know my face is red and that I'm now shivering really bad doesn't mean you have to pretend that you haven't seen anything. Jenny blinked her eyes a couple of times.

"Okay..." She said as she went back to her computer. Uh?

"Um...nurse?" I said. Jenny looked up, then she got up from her chair and looked over her desk. She then sat back down on her chair, rubbing her head in puzzlement.

"Uh...I could've sworn I've heard someone." She said as she began to type on the computer.

What? Is she frickin' blind? I'm right here!

Suddenly Nate appeared-almost running into me-looking flustered.

"Jenny!" Nate said, placing his hands on the desk. She looked at him. "Do you know where Danny's at?"

...What!?

"You mean that black haired teen?" Jenny asked him. "I just saw him. He wanted something but I couldn't make it out. I asked him again, but he was already gone."

"I'm right here!" I said, annoyed beyond annoyed at them. It also didn't help that I shivering like crazy. Both of their heads whipped up, down, left, and right.

"Danny?" Nate called. "Where are you?"

Anger build inside of me, causing the shivering to completely disappear.

"I'm right beside you!" I screamed. Nate and Jenny's heads whipped right at me.

"Danny!" Nate shouted at me, anger showing on his face. "Where have you been?!"

"I was right here besides you this entire time!" I shouted back. Annoyance throbbed in my clenched fist. Nate glowered at me-which was somewhat unsettling. Jenny was looking back and forth between us. Nate was trembling, but he suddenly let out a long sigh.

"I'm so sorry about this." Nate told her, slightly blushing.

"I don't mind." Jenny said. She looked at me then and Nate again. Something dawned onto her. "Wait-don't tell that you've used Danny to get to me?" If any of our faces could get any redder, it did. Jenny laughed at us, idiots. Then she motioned Nate to come closer. Still beet red, Nate obeyed as Jenny whispered something in his ear.

"How about we have dinner together?" She whispered to him.

Whoa...I didn't realize that I could hear so well. I blushed from what she had just said-even though it was meant for Nate's ears only, so I turned my head around...but that didn't help any.

"Yes!" Nate shouted. "Uh-wait-I mean..." He coughed, recomposing himself. "Of course. I'll see you at five thirty?"

"Five thirty it is." Jenny repeated with a smile on her face. Nate then turned to me, grinning broadly.

"Want some lunch?" He asked me. Although I was definitely hungry, I was also extremely tired.

"No...thanks..." I yawned loudly. Dizziness rocked me like a ship in the middle of a typhoon, making me sway. Nate noticed.

"Danny? Are you alright? You look pale."

"I'm-" I remember muttering before darkness clouded my vision.

* * *

**Well how about that for Chapter Three?**

**I know there are a few grammar/spelling mistakes so please excuse them (I'm posting this before class starts)**

**For more chapters, please go to ; my username is still the same ^^**


	4. The Incident

I awoke feeling absolutely fine. I sat up and glanced at the clock. It said 12:57pm. Hm, I've been asleep for a half an hour. I yawned, stretching myself. A line tugged from my arm. Oh great. I thought to myself as I glanced at my arm. Yep. I'm tied to the frickin' IV pole again. A growl from my stomach made its presence known. Sighing, I got up from my bed, ready to go downstairs to eat something when it dawned on me.

Hm. I don't remember going to bed. Then I remembered what had happened that probably got me back onto this stupid IV again.

I passed out after the whole 'Where's Danny?' incident. I sighed, recalling the shiver that seemed to take over my body and once it had disappeared, I was utterly exhausted-thus why I had passed out.

Odd. Every time something odd has happened to me-whether I felt the tingling or cold-I would then pass out for a while. It just doesn't seem right. All these...oddities...are beginning to worry me. Yeah, I thought I was hallucinating because of my medication; but the last time something odd had happened to me, other people had realized the same thing. Something is different about me; and the fact that I'm not the only one to realize this is unnerving me. I recalled how I reacted when I became angry, a strong desire to fight overcame me. How I now seem to have two different personalities, always conflicting with each other. These weird things that keep happening to me and causing me to black out afterwards.

I stared down at the palm of my hands. A tingling feeling swelled, a coldness spreading like butter on bread. Then I began to see something different about my hands. How they seem to become...transparent...

Wait..._transparent_?

I held up my hands into the light, my blue eyes wide in shock. My hands were supposed to be blocking the light from my sight, definitely not letting the light pass through! I shrieked, stumbling backwards. Apparently my foot can become transparent too, for coldness seeped into it as my foot passed through the floor; causing me to fall backwards onto my butt, my IV pole following shortly after.

My mind raced as my hands and foot slowly became warm and solid again. I panted in fear; just like how I first exited from the Ghost Portal and found myself with white hair and green eyes. Wait a minute-I thought as I began to ponder. Everything seemed to dim, as if I was in a middle of a dense fog. Voices rang out, a little disoriented and thick with heat.

_He shouldn't even be alive right now... _Dr. Brucker's voice said faintly.

_Jack! He's not breathing!_ My mother was screaming. I covered my ears, begging not hear her panic voice.

_How did you get your IV out with so little blood loss? _The nurse asked me yesterday.

_Where were you?! _Nate shouted at me. _I was right beside you this entire time! _I shouted back.

_You're still not breathing like a healthy 14 year old._ The other doctor said. I began to sweat, my heart racing about a hundred miles per hour.

_Wh-what happened?_ Rachael asked me when she found me on the floor, my legs over my body.

_Why don't we tie him down?_ Tiffany suggested as I furiously fought against the five nurses in anger, somewhat winning.

I can't believe this. I. Just. Cannot. Believe. This.

It's just too surreal. It's not even frickin' possible! My parents had drilled that into our minds; ever since I was curious enough to ask them that about. Even Jazz's curiosity died down once they dismissed my question; calling to impossible, unfathomable, a freak of nature. A scared voice was trying to reach my ears. I whined, pressing my hands even closer to my ears; trying to drone out her voice, slamming my eyes shut. I don't want to hear it. I _really_ don't want to hear it. But all of a sudden, Sam's voice screamed into my mind.

_Danny...you're-_

"Danny?" I heard Nate's voice above the memory Sam's frighten voice. I opened my clenched eyes, panting as if I had just run twenty miles. Nate immediately crouched down. "Danny, are you alright?" Concern filled his voice. He quickly glanced at my arm to make sure I still had my IV in before looking back at me. I gulped of a couple breaths of air, trying to calm myself.

"I'm..." I began; still panting, still sweating cold sweat. "...fine." I could tell that Nate didn't believed me, but decided not to deny it.

"If you say so." He said, holding out his hand for me to grab. I hesitated, unsure whether or not my hands are really solid. His bright smile made my hand grab his. It's solid. He pulled me up onto my feet, then bent down to set my IV pole straight up once more. Annoyance flashed across my face. Nate saw it and only smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry Danny, but we had to put it back in because you sort of fainted for no apparent reason."

No apparent reason? You two love-birds not being able to see me is 'no apparent reason'?! That's why I fainted...and that I was extremely tired.

"But now since you're up, how about we get ourselves some lunch?" Nate asked me cheerfully. I was about to refuse when my stomach growled loud enough for Nate to hear. He smiled at me as he began to walk towards the door. "Come on, slowpoke! Or else there'll be no ice cream left over!"

Mmmmm...ice cream. I thought to myself as I dragged the IV pole along with me to the cafeteria.

Just like breakfast, I couldn't seem to make up my mind, so grabbed whatever my halfs said to grab. Geez, halfs... I have an urge to give them names. But what exactly? Danny One and Danny Two? I could do that, but what that make me? Danny Three? Now that wouldn't make any sense. I shook my head in annoyance as I walked to the table where Nate was sitting. He raised an eyebrow at me once I placed my tray onto the table and began to move the annoying IV pole.

"You're gonna eat all of that?" Nate asked me, his fork pointing to my tray of food. I had: a cheeseburger, French fries, a baked potato, macaroni salad, some baby carrots, another banana, a bowl of cream of mushroom soup, and some 2% milk. I shrugged as I freed my plastic silverware from its plastic wrapper.

"Of course I'm gonna eat all of it." I told him as I began to butter my baked potato.

"Man, am I stuffed!" I exclaimed as Nate and I walked around the hospital. Nate raised his eyebrows at me.

"Good thing too." He said with a playful smile on his lips. "I was beginning to worry when you had a huge bowl of ice cream with two pieces of brownies and cherries, all drowned in chocolate syrup; on top of your huge main course you had during lunch." I shrugged.

"I've just been hungry lately." I told him. Nate laughed at me.

"Yeah, hospitals tend to do that." We each gave each other smiles as Nate basically gave me a tour of the hospital.

Even though it's a children's hospital, I was jealous at how much stuff the kids could do. They had playground equipment outside with also a few basketball hoops, mini soccer goals, a few nets for volleyball or tennis (for older ones). There's a craft room for all the artistic and creative kids. A miniature arcade room with the newest gaming systems. There's two computer rooms; one for the little kids and one for the big kids. The big rule for using computers is that you're not allowed to download stuff onto the computer (in other words-no Doom). There was tons of playrooms and a couple of rooms that oddly look like classrooms. I shivered; happy that school hasn't start yet.

Inside the main lobby, there's a ton of small shops and a couple of coffee shops. It's a very spacious and open room. If you were to looked up at the ceiling, you would see many orange poles and I-beams crisscrossing each other like a grid with skylights along with florescent lights that dotted from behind the grid.

My favorite part of the main lobby is the manmade stream that runs along the curvy windows that shows one of Amity Park's busiest streets. The running water reached my ears, and I sort of fell into a trance. The noise seemed very peaceful and relaxing. I really wanted to sit there and be comforted by the music of running water for the rest of the day, but my energy level is at an all-time high-practically making me an ADHD child. I'm trying my best to contain it, but it doesn't stop me from bouncing around on my the balls of my feet. Nate realized this.

"Danny, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, still bouncing as I gazed upon the water running over the rocks.

"Do you want to go to our workout room?" He asked me. I turned towards him with mild curiosity.

"There's a workout room?"

Okay, I am so coming back here now. I know, I know. Sounds weird to have a puny, thin teenage guy like me to actually be excited about being in a workout room? Please. This is only room (other than mine of course) that doesn't have little kids running around on sugar highs and having the Barnie theme song play over and over again. Huh. Never realized that Barnie was still that popular. Either way, the workout room reminds me of the one I had back at my old middle school. There are a few stationary bikes, a couple of treadmills clustered together. A variety of muscle building devices (sorry, I only know treadmills and stationary bikes) covered the rest of the space, minus a wall of dumb bells and those yoga balls or something another. Mirrors covered the majority of the walls; a TV is conveniently placed in each corner of the room; Barnie free from each screen.

"So..." Nate began. "What do you wanna do first?" I shrugged, noticing that there's a couple of buff looking guys (each with a cast on one of their arms) while a girl was using a treadmill. Half of me wanted to do something that had nothing to do with moving my arms (which I totally agree) but the other wants to show off to the buff-looking guys and the girl running. Uh, yeah. How the heck am I supposed to show off if I got nothing to show off with? Nate glanced around, his blue eyes resting on a machine. "How about that one?" He asked me, pointing to it.

Oh. I know _that one_. It was a bench press.

"Uh...no." I said firmly. I have bad experiences with bench presses. Nate rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, Danny! I've heard that you did last night." He said, elbowing my side. Great. He's heard that I'm a total freak. He bend towards my ear and whispered. "I know you what to show off~!" He said it temptingly. I shook my head; choosing one side over the other; the other happened to be screaming angrily in my ear. Nate looked upset. "Oh come on, Danny! You don't like bench presses or something?"

"Exactly." I said with a frown, trying to ignore the half that's upset with my choice. "Last time I benched press, everyone was laughing at me as I struggled, trying my hardest to get that stupid pole off of me for ten minutes before the teacher finally realized what was happening."

"...I'm sorry, Danny... Which school did that happened at?"

"Amity South Junior High." I muttered the name.

"Well, don't you worry, Danny. I've got your back." He said this as he dragged me over to the bench press. I instantly felt the eyes of the buff guys, the girl, and their nurses on me and Nate as we approached the bench press. Nate began to take off weights, making it only the bar to lift up. "We'll start with just the bar first." I heard the buff guys' failed attempt to cover their laughs. Haha, very funny. At least I can do this while you'll have to wait until six weeks later. "If it's too easy for you then I'll slowly put add more weights. And Danny. I'll be right behind you, like this." Nate showed me where he was going to stand. "If it's too much, say my name and I'll grab it from you. Understand?"

Heck yeah, I understand. But that still doesn't that I'm gonna do it. The other half was still having a tantrum. Probably calling me a jerk or something another; but I don't care. It's_ my_ body. I'll do whatever I want. I glanced at the two buff guys; knowing that if they ever decided to wail on me, I would be so screwed. Sometimes I wish I was athletic and strong like some of the football players at school. An overwhelming desire to showoff flooded into my veins. I realized that really do wanted to lift weights, even if it was just the stupid bar. The other half was nodding his head, nudging me to do it. I shook my head. I'm not gonna to do it, so forget it. I kept on denying that I actually wanted to lift weights until the half, that I usually agree with, sighed and seemed to have said.

_Just go do it._

I sighed, knowing that _both _of them were right. I glanced up at Nate.

"I-I understand." I said. Nate bobbed his head up and down.

"Good. So let's begin."

Once I had relocated my stupid IV pole, I laid on the bench. My hands grabbed the metal pole and found a comfortable position to lift. I tried my best ignore the stupid IV line.

"Okay." Nate said with some excitement. "Here we go."

I grunted slightly, lifting the pole from its resting position and slowly brought it down towards my chest, where I then brought it back up. I felt the eyes of the running girl and the two guys as I repeated what I was doing. I realized that the guys were somewhat laughing at me because all I was doing was lifting the bar up and down. I grew angry and the pole seemed to become lighter as I lift it. Then I heard one of those guys whispering to each other.

"What does he think he's doing?" One of the guys whispered to the other, causing him to chuckle.

"I believe he's trying to show off." The other said, still giggling.

"Show off what?"

"How _pathetic _he is." They both busted out laughing at their conversation about me.

About _me_.

That's it. I thought as I called on Nate-who grabbed the pole from my trembling hands. The trembling is from anger-not exhaustion. Nate saw my grumpy face. I sighed, not really sure about this.

"Can you put on more weights?" I asked him. His eyebrows rose.

"How much more?" He asked me. I glanced at the buff guys, trying to figure out how much they could bench press.

"Seventy-five more." I said, gulping. Let's see...I think the bar alone is 15 pounds plus 75 is...

"You want to lift 90 pounds?" Nate asked quizzly. I gulped, nodding my head. Nate shrugged and move the weights onto the bar, making the weights even on each side. "Ready?" Nate asked once he was done moving the weights. I nodded and my hands wrapped around the pole once more.

Okay. Maybe adding seventy-five more pounds wasn't such a great idea as I strained to just to lift the bar off of it's resting position. It rattled uselessly in its holders. I gasped for air, for I was stupid enough to hold my breath while doing this. Nate's face was full of concern. I can hear those guys snickering by the dumb bells. Anger boiled my blood, I gritted my teeth as I grabbed the bar once more.

"Danny, you don't have to do this." Nate told me, but I ignored him as I tried to lift the bar.

_Yes, I do. _

Ever since I could remember, I've always been picked on because of my size and thinness-along with my parents' obsession with ghosts. Jazz was lucky; simply because she was girl. She doesn't get shoved into the locker practically every single day of school. She doesn't get beat up behind the school gym, nor gets book checked (even lunch checked) occasionally.

And every single time I see the people who do this me; do you wanna know what I do? I run away to hide.

Like a frickin' coward.

Determination and power surged through my veins-my muscles-as I pushed against the 90 pound bar. Only one thought echoing in my mind as the bar rattled from its holders.

_I'm so frickin' tired being a weakling-A COWARD!_

I felt the bar being lifted from its holders. Nate's eyes were wide as I brought the bar down towards my chest; and up again. I couldn't believe this...I just couldn't believe this as I kept on lifting and lowering the bar; an enormous grinned stretched from corner to corner. I can feel everybody's eyes of disbelief on me as I continued to 'pump iron'. A giggle rose in my chest. Yes! Take that suckers! I thought about saying that to the buff guys over there.

A tingling sensation spread across my hands as I brought up the 90 pound bar. I eyes went wide in horror as a freezing coldness settled into my hands. I know this feeling and I know what's about to happen as the feeling in my hands completely disappears.

God... This sucks...

And it did-as the 90 pound bar slammed into the upper half of my torso in full force.

"YYYEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWW!" I shrieked from the pain that burned from my chest. Nate was in overdrive freaking out mode while the boys were at an all-out laughing spree. Nate barely lifted the bar off of me as I rolled over from the bench and fell hard onto my stomach on the somewhat foamy floor, groaning in absolute pain as my IV line tugged a bit. I glanced at the boys-who were now doubled over laughing their butts off. Rage and embarrassment burned my body, especially my face as I glared at the boys. Oh, how I wanted to punch the living daylights out of them as they continued their laughter. I growled; seeing a flash of green from the mirror. Oh great. I thought to myself as I looked towards the green. Who else has seen-

I faltered when my eyes landed on the reflective green spots in the mirror. The laughter and sounds around me dimmed as I stared numbly at the green spots; bile rising in my throat as I tried to make sense of it.

The glowing lime green spots were _my eyes_.

My mouth opened in disbelief as I stared into the mirror-_at my glowing green eyes_. I blinked, hoping that it was just my imagination. I opened my eyes, terrified of what I might see-terrified of what I have become.

Hurt blue eyes watered in the mirror.

I stared at my eyes dumbfound; blinking repeatedly just to make sure that the green doesn't come back. Nope, still blue. I breathed a sigh of relief; only to flinch when the pain from my chest that stabbed my senses.

"Danny!" Nate cried as he suddenly appeared. He was on his hands and knees as he checked my vital signs. "Are you alright?" He asked me once he had checked my pulse.

"Nnnnooooo." I groaned out slowly. My face was scrunched up as pain throbbed in my upper torso.

"Danny, I need to check your ribs, so you'll have to roll over."

"Please, don't." I whined, but Nate forcibly flipped me onto my back nether less. I gasped out in pain when he did this. "Stttooooopp!" I screamed, my eyes glued shut, when he began to feel my ribs; checking if any were broken. My hands blindingly pushed Nate off of me. Nate grunted from my force.

"Danny! Stop fighting and let me make sure that nothing's broken!" Nate yelled at me.

"I don't care!" I screamed out in pain as he pushed hard against my ribs. "Stop It!" I kicked him in his guts. Nate grunted in pain.

"Alyssa!" I could Nate call above me. "Can you come over real quick and help me?" What?! My eyes snapped opened, Nate was holding me down. I struggled, trying to get Nate off of me; but he has an iron grip.

"Get. Off!" I yelled, wiggling underneath Nate.

"I won't." Nate said in a low tone. Alyssa appeared and bent over me and Nate. Nate moved enough so that she could feel my ribs. I screamed bloody murder as the pressure of her touch pained me. She continued to feel for my ribs while I fought against Nate. At one point, the other two nurses had to help Nate hold me down.

After about five minutes of this, Alyssa told the other nurses to let me go. Once the nurses released me, I shot up into sitting position; a stabbing pain throbbing in my torso. I heard Alyssa mutter to Nate.

"He doesn't have any broken bones." She told him. He nodded.

"Thanks Alyssa. I'm so sorry for his behavior..."

"Nate, he got electrocuted. He almost _died_. It's understandable that the electricity messed up his brain." She told him to cheer him up; but it certainly didn't cheer _me_ up. Nate nodded his head solemnly. He turned to the other nurses to thank them before looking back at me; his expression dark.

"I think you should go back to your room to rest." He told me. I didn't disagree.

That evening, Dr. Brucker was in my room again-along with my parents. We were doing the same exercises as yesterday night. She listened to my breathing and checked my temperature, still frowning. After she made Tiffany record all this information, she turned towards my parents.

"I'm still worried from the fact that his temperature is still reading out 79 degrees." She began to tell us. My arm began to shiver. I glanced at it, noticing that it was increasing getting colder and fainter. I gasped and hid my arm behind my back, hoping that no one had noticed. "That, and he's breathing less than a normal 14 year old-a _lot_ less."

"And his burns?" My mother asked. Dr. Brucker looked at the bandage on my right leg.

"They're healing very fast. Almost abnormally fast." There's that word again. I thought as I winced. "As if they weren't even third degree burns. They're more like second degree now." I shuddered. Dad often comes to the hospital for his burns and this had never happened to him. "He's cleared on his shock treatment. So..." She drawled out on that word. "I don't believe we have no other choice but to release him from the hospital." I let those words sink in before I said anything. Unfortunately for me, my Mom voiced her opinion before I could even open my mouth.

"But what about his cold temperature and his weird breathing patterns?" My mom asked the doctor. "You said with a temperature that cold, he should've been dead."

"Yes, he should." She agreed as she glanced at me. I gulped, hoping that she won't ask why my arm is hidden behind my back. "But obviously he seems healthy. So I think it is safe enough for him to leave the hospital." She looked back to my parents; letting me do a quick glance to see if my arm is visible-which it was not. "As for his odd breathing patterns, that's because of the amount of electricity that had shocked him. It messed up his breathing rate. It could become dangerous, but we can't really do anything about it until we know for sure if it's harming him or not-and right now, it's not harming him at all." My mom nodded in understanding. I felt my arm stop shivering began to get warmer. "I see no use of him staying here." I noticed that Tiffany was glaring at me. I frowned, knowing that she knew what has happened to me today. "So he might as well go home and recuperate there."

"Will he be taking medication?" My mother asked. The doctor nodded.

"Yes. I will write out the form and you'll have to go downstairs on the second level to the perspiration counter to get it." She said as she pulled out a bunch of forms and began to scribble on them. "Here." She said a few seconds later, handing out the forms to my mother. "Make sure he takes this every single day. Oh, and I don't' want him to do any extraneous activities."

"Which includes gym?" My mom asked.

"Gym? Oh yes. I'll write a note for the gym teacher to excuse him." Dr. Brucker wrote the note and passed it to my mom. I did another quick glance at my arm and was relieved to see that it's visible once more. "Well, I think that's about it." The doctor said as she and Tiffany turned to leave. "Just make sure that he takes his medicine and he rests." Both of my parents nodded their heads.

"Will do." They cried out as the medics left my room. I grinned at my parents, who returned it with a smile.

"Time to go home?" I asked, hardly daring to believe it. My Dad gave me one of his famous goofy smiles.

"Yes, son. It's time to go home."

* * *

**I apologize for the spelling/grammar mistakes that I had skipped or missed.**

**Spell check says the quizzly isn't a real word...I beg to difer.**

**So...yeah. I really don't know why I did this chapter other than to make it seemed like Danny has figured out what has happened to him and then only gets distracted in the end.**

**And I do admit that I did sort of had fun messing with Danny's emotions when he was in the weight room...especially when his powers decided to rebel against him. I just had to make to him feel embarassed and humiliated. ^^**

**Ain't I the evilest thing?**

**As for the hospital that Danny stayed at, it was based off of the Children's Hospital in Omaha Nebraska. For two long years, my youngest sister practically lived there when she got sick from an unknown illness that had almost killed her. Our mother stayed with her while me and my other little sister had to stay with our grandmother. We often visited her. As for all the rooms, I don't know if they have all that stuff like the weight room or a gaming room. All I know is the stuff I saw/heard from my sister/mother.**

**Can you figure out which room was my favorite?**


	5. The Transformation

It was almost twelve thirty am before we got home from the hospital.

...

Well, at least, to _me_, it felt like a ridiculously long drive as we pulled up to our house at eight thirty pm. The drive itself was about forty-five minutes; plus stopping at a candy store real quick for my Dad to buy some fudge. The reason why it felt so long for me was because of one thing.

These stupid hallucinations!

I know, I know. You're probably like, 'Dude, those aren't hallucinations if you keep on going through stuff or turning invisible in front of other people. What's happening to you, is REAL!'. Uh, no. No it's not. It's not real because it's not possible.

Of course telling myself that still doesn't stop the shivers-nor the whole passing through stuff either.

Thus, that is why the drive home was ridiculously long-I fought to stay normal in front of my parents, making me completely exhausted by the time we pulled up to our driveway.

You could probably guess what I did once I got home.

"Danny!" My mother called from the darkness. I grunted, my face still in my pillow, hiding from the harsh sunlight that glared into my room. I heard my door opening. "Danny?" My mother asked more quietly, as if she was unsure whether or not to wake me up. Her soft footsteps came closer to my bed and I felt her warm hand ruffling with my hair. "Danny, time to wake up." She said softly. By the sound of her voice, I could tell that she was being gentle. Her other hand grabbed the edge of my pillow...

"Danny!" My mom said as she whipped the pillow from under my face. I let my head drop into my mattress, still hiding from daylight. I heard my mother huffed. "Daniel Fenton." Uh-oh. I've upset mom for some odd reason. She never says my name like that unless she's annoyed at me (and she uses my full name when I'm in deep trouble). "It's almost one in the afternoon! You've been asleep for seventeen hours!"

No, I haven't. I thought to myself my mother strolled away. I've been waking up all night because of those darn shivers and tingling sensations. Do you have any idea how much of a pain it is to try to sleep when you keep on going through your own bed? My mother returned, this time her steps sounded a little heavier. Huh, I wonder why. A whooshing sound that strangely reminds me of wat-

Cold water was dumped onto me, snapping my body into awareness. I leapt off of the soaked bed (but it didn't help matters, because I was soaked also). I sputtered, angry at my mother for dumping water onto me.

"Mooom!" I hissed, dripping wet.

"Come on, Danny." My mother said, an empty bucket in her hands. "Time to get up." She said as she left my room. I shook, angry at my mother for dumping water on top of me. Now I'm freakin' soaking wet, shivering like crazy! Ugh!

"Jeez, Mom!" I yelled after her as she began to go downstairs; I was still standing soaked in my room. "How cold did ya have to make that water be!?" I asked, a tingling feeling took over of my shivering, spreading across my body. Wait...tingling?

Once second I was soaking wet; and then next I was completely dry. For a tiny bit, I was happy for once.

Key Words: for a tiny bit.

Even though I was now completely dry, my body was still tingling as I pass through my floor! I gasped as I slid easily through the flooring and into the kitchen...which my entire family was currently in! I held my breath as I fell from the kitchen's ceiling. My Dad was too busy ransacking the fridge, my Mom (still holding the empty bucket) peeking over his shoulder to watch. My sister, Jazz, was too busy reading a book called _Inside the Mind of Your Younger Teenage Brother_. ... I gonna remember to ask her about that book as my feet landed onto the kitchen floor; solid. Uh-oh. I thought to myself as my tingling feeling vanished. My mother conveniently looked up at me once I became solid once more; her face a puzzle.

"Danny?" She asked, surprised that I was out of my room. My Dad paused from scavenging the fridge; Jazz peered over her book. "Since when did you get down here? I thought you were still in your room... And do you change your clothes?"

"Uh..." I said, freaking out.

Frankly, I have no idea what to tell them. Should I tell the truth? How I seemed to...gain some kind of...supernatural abilities? But the only reason why I got them was because of the Fenton Portal...the _Fenton Ghost Portal_. I froze, dread clouding my mind. I got these abilities from the Ghost Portal...the Ghost Portal. Sam's frightened voice rang out again in my head.

_Danny...you're-_

"Oh, Danny. You must be so tired that you must've came down here without knowing." Jazz said snobby. I stared dumbfound at my older sister, Sam's voice vanished once more. Our parents glanced at Jazz then at me again. I gulped.

"Yeah." I said, quietly. "Yeah...I was-I mean...I'm very tired." I said numbly as I backed away from my family, still freaking out. "I'm going...to take...a-a-a nap." I said, still backing away from them. Jazz raised one of her eyebrows.

"You're gonna take a nap..._in the basement_!?" She nearly shrieked from surprise. I blinked a couple of times before answering.

"Sure." I said as I bolted to the lab, slamming the door behind me. Huh, we finally have a door now... Cool. I thought as I stumbled down the stairs, noticing the changes that have happened over the time that I was in the hospital.

The lab was still messy, but a different kind of messy (if you catch my meaning). Gadgets were in the process of actually becoming something. The counters were somewhat wiped off and organized. Crumpled pieces of paper still littered the floor, but they were of drawings of ghost hunting weapons. The biggest change has to be the wall with the Fenton Ghost Portal was in. It seemed like all of the wires had suddenly vanished; only leaving the hexagon doorway into another world. A screen, which was hooked up to the portal, displayed a bunch of information that doesn't make any sense to me. I made a complete 360; not believing my eyes.

A gun that laid on the counter caught my attention. I strolled up to it, curious to why it's there. It looked like any other ordinary handgun-except that it had green lines running along it like a grid. I went to pick it up when a powerful voice bursts into my mind.

_DON'T! _It screamed. I gasped out from the sudden pain, flinching away from the gun. I rubbed my temples as I tried to make sense of what had just happened.

I felt half of myself scared beyond reason; wanting to get as far away as possible from the gun. The other half didn't see anything wrong with it; just curious to what it can do. But the other is still freaking out while the other, other half doesn't care. Ugh...This is just too confusing... My head began to throb from the two conflicting personalities. The halfs were still arguing when I finally snapped.

"Would you two just shut it!" I yelled into the lab. The halfs were quiet as I vented my frustration. "You two are like me and Jazz, ya know? Always right, always wrong; never agreeing on anything!" Great, just great. I'm losing it, aren't I? I turned towards the half whom I usually side with. "You!' I exclaimed, pointing at him (in reality, I was pointing to a picture of my dad on the other side of the lab). "You're Thing One." I said in a low tone. I, then, whipped around to point at the other half (which was on the other side of the lab, where the Fenton Ghost Portal is). "And you're Thing Two." I named it, letting out a rush of air from my lungs. "So...Thing One and Thing Two...I would very much appreciate it if you can shut up for a bit while I Try To Make SENSE OF THINGS!" I said, my voice getting louder towards the end. I waited a couple of seconds, listening to the beautiful silence that had taken over. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Unfortunately for me, my peace time was up; for a crawling coldness climbed up my throat and out of my mouth. This time, I got a good glimpse of the blue mist that flowed out of my mouth. I shivered from its after effects.

"What the heck was that?" I questioned myself. A growl sounded from behind me. I froze still; barely breathing. Then, I turned slowly to face the sound, utter dreadfulness smothered my breathing.

There, right in front of the open portal, was a little green blob that awfully reminded me of a burger...with thin legs. Two little dots on its head gleamed red; tiny teeth flashed like a piranha. A sick green aura surrounds its body like a veil. I stared at it. Why does this thing remind me of something-or some_one_-else? I found myself thinking that as it crouched down, ready to pounce. To pounce on what exactly? Well, I soon found out as the little thing flew...at _me_!

"Daaa!" I shriek/shouted as I dodged the thing's attack. It hissed at its miss and landed a little ways behind me. I whipped around so that I can have it in my view, my heart racing.

What the heck is that thing? I thought to myself, my eyes wide at the creature. Half of me (Thing One) wanted to run for our life while the other (Thing Two) refused to let my legs move, saying that we should fight it instead. I shook my head to clear it.

Would you two stop it?! I found myself mentally shouting at them. The green creature crouched again; and sprung at me. Again, I dodged the attack; only to have that thing whip around in midair! Sheer shock froze me as the thing flew towards my arm. Realizing this, I moved my arm away just in time; I wish I could say the same for my fingers as the thing bit hard into my hand.

"Aaaahhhh!" I screamed at the pain. I shook my hand crazily, trying to use the momentum to fling the creature off of me. Instead, the thing dug its teeth deeper into my skin, causing me to shriek in pure pain. "GET OFF OF ME!" I screamed as my other hand smacked the creature repeatingly. It wasn't letting go until I slammed my fist hard against its head, causing it to release its grip on me while I shook my hands. Blood was dripping from where the demented little burger bit me. Anger rose like bile in my throat.

"You demented little punk!" I yelled at the dazed green blob. Without a second thought, I kicked the thing blindly into the Ghost Portal. A flash of green light appeared once the creature past through. I stared at the portal, slightly panting, watching the many different shades of green swirl around and around its frame.

That thing... I thought to myself as my breathing became normal. What the heck was that thing? It seemed so...abnormal... I paused; face palming myself. Of course it was abnormal you idiot! How many burgers do you see that big with red eyes and a green aura around it?!

Wait...red eyes...

A flash of an elderly light blue man in a purple cloak came to my mind. A scar ran over his left red eye. Red...eyes...white...aura...

It almost reminds me of...

An image of me popped into my mind. But it was a different me. Snow white hair instead of raven black. Glowing neon green eyes instead of sky blue. A white aura pulsing from my body. My face so much tanner than it should be. Power flooded my bodily system, my heart still as stone...

I shook my head.

"No." I said sourly as I started to make my way back into my room. "There's absolutely no way."

_But there is. _Said a voice inside of my head. Whether it was Thing One or Thing Two who said it, I had no idea.

I tried to go back to sleep, but after facing...that thing, I'm totally wide awake and aware of everything. A breeze toppled into my room from an open window, carrying the sounds of laughter from one of our neighbor's children. An airplane rumbles the window's glass pane as it passes overhead of the house. I sighed, enjoying this immensely. Even though I am wide awake, I felt a little drowsy as I closed my eyes, listening to the world around me. Lightness flooded my body that almost made me giggle with happiness. It was a wonderful feeling as a breeze flows underneath my warm back, my hair fluttering slightly. For once, I felt totally at peace since the Accident; my mind clear and blank, as if I was meditating. I could easily picture myself levitating from my bed. Getting higher and higher until I could literally touch the clouds.

But instead, my face bumped into something rough and hard.

"Ouch." I said, opening my eyes. All I saw was some bumpy white stuff that oddly reminds me of my ceiling. Weird. I thought as I glanced to my right. My eyes widen in shock as I realized that something was wrong.

My eyes ran along the length of white bumps, coming to a stop at the wall, then swiftly moving down from it until it stopped at the floor. My eyes followed the floor until I couldn't see it anymore. My heart began to flutter like a bird trapped in a cage. I slowly turned my body so that I can make a better understanding of this. This could not be happening. It cannot, it cannot, it cannot. I told myself this as I looked.

Um...yeah... This is definitely happening to me. I thought to myself as I stared in horror at my bed-which was a good seven feet below my stomach. I felt my heart jump into my throat, choking me. I found that I suddenly didn't know how to breathe. Panicking, I felt a hard force slam into my body. Before I could've registered what has happened to me, I fell seven feet onto my bed; only bounce to off and land my back on the floor. I lay there, gasping. I stared at where I was once floating. Okay, that certainly wasn't a hallucination; that was definitely real. But...how did I do that? I wondered to myself, still staring at the ceiling; slightly dazed.

Suddenly my laptop beeped, making me snap out of my trance. It continued to beep as I slowly got up onto my feet, wobbling slightly. I pressed a button as I sat down in my chair. The blank screen automatically flashed to life, showing me my best friends in two separate frames. I smiled happily.

"Hey, guys." I said, a warm fuzzy feeling settled in my chest.

"Hey, Danny." Sam replied.

"What's up man?" Tucker asked. "We haven't seen you since the accident." I gulped, uncomfortable with the topic. Cold sweat began to trail down my face. Sam stared at me.

"Are you alright?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"Fine." I said curtly. They don't need to worry about me, but concern still showed on their faces.

"Are you sure?" Sam re-asked.

"Cuz you know, the last time we've seen you was when you had white hair and green eyes." Tucker said.

A blinding flash of green light crossed my vision. A spark of electricity traveled through my body, causing it to seize up into a deadlock. My vision wasn't on the screen anymore but instead at the mirror in the basement. Snow white hair slightly covered my green glowing eyes. An unknown power was now flowing through me like oxygen in my blood. A white aura surrounds my body, as if I was a creature of unspeakable deeds. Sam's voice pierced my ears.

_Danny...you're-_

"DANNY!" Cried out my two best friends. I blinked, noticing something fabric soft that ran along right side of my body. I got up, realizing that I was on the carpeted floor. "Danny!" I heard them crying out.

"I-I'm fine." I said almost like a whisper. I slowly climbed back up onto my chair, slightly shaking in shock. Sam and Tucker's eyes were trained on me as I propped my elbow on my desk so that I could rest my head onto it. Tiredness showing across my face.

"Dude..." Tucker mumbled, his green eyes staring at his best friend. "A-are you...?" Danny looked up at Tucker's frame and shook his head.

"I-I'm...fine..." I muttered. My blue eyes felt dull and lifeless. "I'm just...worn out...ya know?" I told them. Concern and shock was still showing on their faces.

"Um...Danny?" Sam was hesitant. I looked into her frame.

"Yes?" I asked. Sam opened and closed her mouth several times, as if she was trying to say something but didn't know how to put it into words. I was about to snap at her when Tucker blurted it out.

"Dude, your eyes turned green before you passed out."

Now I really do feel like passing out; and this time, I think I won't be able to wake up. Sure, the glowing green eyes have appeared more than once. But this is the first time that someone has pointed it out to me. All I could think of is why my eyes suddenly went green in front of my best friends.

_We can trust them. _Thing Two seemed to say.

_I agree._ Thing One also said.

"Well, that's just great." I said aloud. Now, I'm pissed. Sam and Tucker's faces were full of confusion at what I had just said. I shook my head. "It was just you're guys imaginations." I told them. Somehow, I knew that they weren't buying it.

"But Danny-" Sam began, her voice bordering on fear. But I snapped.

"It. Was. Just. Our. Imaginations." I said with venom. Both Sam and Tucker's eyes were wide in sheer terror at my voice. I sighed, letting my tense muscles relax. "I'm sorry guys. I'm just too exhausted..." I said, looking off into the distance. Sam and Tucker took the hint.

"Alright dude." Tucker said, dejectedly. "Call us if there's anything you need." Tucker added before his frame went blank.

"Tucker's right." Sam said, staring at me with her purple eyes. "We're here for you. Remember that. And..." She sighed before continuing on. "...call us if something...'odd' happens, alright?" Danny gave her a curt nod before her frame, too, went to a blank black. I continued to stare at my laptop's screen before I rose to slowly close its top. I let my back fell against my chair, pondering.

Usually Thing One and Thing Two would argue about whether or not tell my best friends about these...abilities. But they seem to be on the same side-which bothers me. It bothers me a lot that they had seemed to reach an agreement without my knowledge. I grunted; flinging myself off of my chair and began to pace around my room.

Nothing seems to make sense anymore. What I was taught was impossible is now possible. That these hallucinations may really be real. How my body and my behavior has been acting very weird lately. The fact that I now have two conflicting sides; that seem to share a secret between themselves and not with me. Oh, and did I mention that I'm probably going insane? Isn't that grand?

I felt a coldness spreading throughout my body. I instantly halted. I let out a deep breath, concentrating on forcing the coldness back to where it came from. Curiosity got the better of me, and instead I followed it to its source.

It was pitch black where I was, except for one thing that popped out from the darkness.

It was the coldness. The coldness was radiating from this weird ice blue cylinder that seemed oddly familiar. I mentally approached it (yeah, I'm definitely insane now) until I stood within an arm's length from it. I paused. Tense and suspension swirled around the air. A voice that belongs to the old light blue man whispered like a breeze.

_Because it's your destiny. _

I mentally shook my head. Whatever. I thought to myself as I reached from the container, noting the strange powerful energy that seemed to be flow, surrounding it. A frosty chillness entered my body once my hands touched it. My body began to spazz out. I gritted my teeth, ignoring the pain and the coldness that had seemed to seep into me. I stared at it; watching as the ice blue liquid splashed inside, no rhyme or reason to its movements. A desire to take the container with me burned bright. Automatically, I began to slide it from its place.

But it suddenly jerked to a stop; as if someone with an iron grip grabbed it and was holding it in place.

"Hey!" I shouted into the darkness, trying to free the container. A voice-no, two voices-boomed at the same time.

**_Don't_**_._ They said. It took me a moment to realize that the voices are actually Thing One and Thing Two. **_Don't._**

I huffed as I continued to pull. Their grips were getting tighter on the other side. By now, I've totally forgotten why I wanted this thing so bad. All I knew was that I wanted it. I just plain wanted it. Is that so wrong?

**_Please, Don't._** They begged me. Anger burned my chest from their plea. I've had enough of this.

"Shut up!" I snapped at the voices. "I don't care what you two think you know and what's best for me! But right now, I really want this thing. So shut up, and let me take it! It's MY body. I can do WHATEVER I WANT to it!" I felt their grips slacken; and I ripped the cylinder from their grasps.

That was stupid on my behalf.

Immediately, my body froze as bitter coldness descended into every single one of my molecules. The cylinder container seemed to melt away in my hands. I stared in transfix horror as the container began to disappear. The blue stuff instantly turned to a lime green and immediately began slithered around my body like snakes.

"Wh-wha~?" I whined as the green energy tightens its grip on me, causing me to gasp out in terrible pain. I heard Thing One and Thing Two saying something to me.

**_Look what you've done._** They seemed to say to me. **_Now you'll have to pay the price. _**

Price? What price? I was about to ask them that when the green energy suddenly shot into my body; as if the energy was millions of needles, simultaneously injecting some kind of chemical that caused my body to shut down. A loud scream tore from my throat, hurting my eardrums, a vibrating headache in my mind.

I snapped into reality over what I had just done. Wait...what HAD I just done? I asked myself that as some kind of pain began to slam into my nerves. Unfortunately for me, I never got to answer myself.

A deadly spark traveled down my spine, igniting everything in its way. Terrible, unbearable pain slammed into every single fiber of my blood; causing me to scream bloody murder. My muscles rippled from the spark; as if it was reenergizing the tissue, making my muscles stronger. My senses increased tenfold. My nerves were set on high alert, adrenaline now pumping through my system; making me ready for anything. An unknown power flooded my veins, some of it escaping visibly from my skin. Lightness took over my being, an eerily white glow now visible to all. My heart rate began to slow down until it came to a complete stop. I choked out a sob.

I felt like I was dying.

But that wasn't the worst part.

The worst part was the pain that came after all of this happened; the spark suddenly became the green electricity that flowed into my body during the accident. Like I had said before, it ignited everything. My senses could only register one thing as this spark shocked me into my afterlife.

Pain.

It was nothing but absolute, terrible pain. It was the same pain that I remembered from the accident. It seemed like this type of pain was changing me with harsh, merciless actions. Not caring whether or not I was being shocked to death. I was still screaming as the pain began to subside. I wondered why, when from behind my closed eyes, I saw a flash of pure white light. I forced my eyes open, searching for the light's origin. I stared in sheer cold-blooded terror once I had found where the light was coming from.

The light was coming from a ring of pure white energy that had just appeared around my torso.

I stared in transfixed horror as the ring separated itself into two; one slowly going up while the other slowly going down over my body.

* * *

**Hahahahahahahahahaha! I'm so evil!**

**Okay, so yeah, this chapter is basically, hey Danny's home, might as well torture him half to death. ^^**

**Next chapter will be better...hopefully.**


	6. A Situation, Period

Everything around me is so bright...so loud that it's driving me insane! I huffed out some air and flipped over onto my stomach, staring at the dusky sky. Now normally I would be lying either on my bed or on my floor...which I was doing neither in this case, because...well...I'm sort of...

Floating.

That's right. I'm _floating_.

In a stupid black and white spandex suit.

A sigh of annoyance escaped my lips as I stared out of my window, hovering about two feet above my bed. Now, you're probably wondering why I'm...like this. Well, I can't exactly tell ya why (simply because I'm still trying to deny it), but I've been trying to change back to normal for the past six or so hours... At least, I hope I can change back. Oh, boy. Can't you already hear the screams of little kids if I were to walk past them the way I'm looking like now? I snickered to myself, still floating. My green eyes dazed over, trying to recall what exactly happened that made me change into this form.

Dang it. It must've had something to do with that darn blue cylinder container that Thing One and Two were screeching at me not to touch. And what do I do anyways?

I touch it.

Not only did I touch it, I grabbed it away from the two. It was as if I was pulling someone out of their grasps and freeing them (especially after the container seemed to melt in my hands, releasing a powerful uncontrollable energy that is now flowing through me like blood). Well, here's that person that I've freed.

Right here, right now. Floating over my bed as if I don't have a care in the world. My mind drifted back a few hours ago, when I had first changed into this form. I let out a spooky chuckle as I recalled what happened, somehow finding it a little hilarious.

_I stared in sheer panic as the two rings traveled over my body; one slowly crawling up while the other one snaked its way down, changing me from the inside out. My sneakers were replaced with white boots. My brown belt that was once holding up my jeans was replaced with a white one. My white tee with a red oval in it and my jeans completely disappeared, only to be replaced by the black spandex of a jumpsuit, suffocating my skin. My hand now had white gloves, and I felt spandex traveled to the middle of my neck. Once the two rings of light disappeared, I stood there in complete shock. I tried to count my heart beats, but it's really hard to count if your heart wasn't even beating at all!_

_All I felt was panic and fear as I dashed towards my little bathroom. A small chant began to repeat itself in my mind._

_Please be normal. Please be normal. I was chanting to myself. Although, the sudden change of my normal clothes into this black and white jumpsuit has quite rattled me, I was hoping (heck, you may even call it praying) that I still had my raven black hair and sky blue eyes. I continued to repeat the chant as I entered my bathroom. Please be normal. Please be normal. Oh please, oh please, oh please be normal! I flipped the switch as I stared into the depths of my mirror._

_My tanned face paled; snow white hair was partway covering my glowing green eyes. A white aura barely outlines my body. Seeing me like this made me wanna puke as a powerful sense of dread smothered me, making it very difficult for me to think clearly. Memories from the accident resurfaced from my mind. Sam's voice came back again, louder than ever._

**_Danny..._**

_"No!" I shouted, interrupting Sam. I deadpanned once I heard an abnormality._

_My voice! I thought to myself as one of my hands jumped to my throat as if be to be hoarse. It...it..._

**_Echoes._**

_My green eyes widen, as round as saucers as I truly begun to panic. A tingling feeling took over my body, and the next thing I knew was that I was in my bedroom once more. My legs shook as I tried to calm myself-which wasn't working at all. I stared down at my trembling hands._

_I-I don't understand. I thought to myself as I watched my hands turn disappeared then reappeared. What the heck has happened to me!? And how come I can suddenly do all of this stuff!? I took many deep breaths, trying to calm myself. Okay...s-s-so what if I can disappear from view...and, uh, go through things? Suddenly, my feet left the ground, unbalancing me. And...I can fly? I added to my list. Yeah, fly. And now my voice sounds weird and my eyes are glowing green just like-_

_My train of thought crashed, my brain shutting down as realization slowly dawned onto me. Sam's voice finally rang out strong and true._

_**Danny...you're-**_

_**-A GHOST.**_

_The truth of what Sam had just said hit me like a hammer. Realization crashed upon like tsunami waves, dragging me deeper and deeper into the coldest depths. I shook as if I was encased by ice; choking me to death._

_"No." I muttered, not even wincing at my new voice. "There's absolutely no way..."_

**_There is now._**_ Thing Two seemed to say, chackling. Thing One huffed in irritation._

**_All because you decided to not to listen to us._**_ Thing One nagged. Thing Two was now laughing like a mentally insane person._

_"Shut. Up!" I roared into my room. THE last thing I need is these two nitwits to drive me even MORE insane._

**_Nitwits?_**_ They echoed at the same time. _**_YOU'RE the nitwit here, not us._**

_"GRAAAAA!" I yelled out of frustration. I felt a powerful push from under my feet, and the next thing I knew was a pain that blossomed from knocking my head against the ceiling. My hands touched the ceiling and I pushed myself away, landing onto my floor once more._

_Still freaking out, I began to pace around my room; doing absolutely everything I could think of to get me back to normal. I've checked my pulse several times, but each time, I found no pulse; making me freak out even more. My energy levels were so ridiculously high it wasn't even funny as I still paced around my room in irritation. Also, I realized that I seemed to have more control over my...abilities in this form-which pleased me, but caused me to frown. Yeah, I'm totally going to walk around looking like a young grandpa with glowing green eyes. I'll be frisked away to some secret government facility while they do experiments and etc. on me. I froze, shuddering in dread._

_No one can know about this... I thought to myself. The truth of it pained me. Absolutely no one._

**_No one..._**

I sighed, still floating over my bed. I closed my eyes, letting the heaviness take me down. I landed on my bed, sprawled out. I then glanced outside of my window. It was dusk, and for some odd reason, a powerful sense of desire to fly out into the night air overcame me. To feel the cool night air billowing my hair and caress against my face. To feel as light as a feather as I would float in the endless starry night sky. The desire was so powerful that I began to float again. I shook my head, snapping the heaviness back as I fell into my bed. The last thing I need is someone seeing me like this...

"Danny!" My mother's voice called out. Instinctively, I froze on the spot. My breathing became panicky (don't ask me how I'm breathing when I don't even have a heartbeat). I spun around towards my door.

"Y-yes Mom?" I asked, slightly wincing at my voice. I sure hope Mom couldn't hear the echo from the other side of the door. I heard her soft footsteps stop at my door. She slowly turned my doorknob, allowing the door to be opened. Before I even realized what I was doing, I flew to the door (and yes, I mean literally) and pushed my body against it, making it stay shut. I heard a gasp of shock.

"Danny?" My Mom asked her voice full of so much concern that it pained me. "Honey, are you alright?" I took a shaky breath.

"Uh-huh." I said, forcing the echo out of my voice. It still echoed, but only slightly. Still...

"What's wrong with your voice?" My mother asked. I groaned.

"Uh...I'm not feeling too well..." I said the first thing that popped into my mind.

"You're not feeling well? Maybe I should go in and check on you." Freaking out beyond freaking out, I held the door firmly in place as my Mom shook the door, trying to open it. "Danny! Open up this door!" Normally I would totally listen to my mother, but not this time. I heard very loud footsteps marching up the stairs. The next thing I knew, my door groaned as my father charged at it.

"DAD!" I yelled, completely forgetting the little echo from my voice. I felt my Dad stiffed next to the door.

"Danny, listen to your mother and open the door!" He yelled.

I sighed, knowing that there's no way I could argue with my father. But I really can't have them seeing me like this. I glanced into the bathroom, an idea formed into my head.

"DANNY!" My father began to roar. I flinched at how loud his voice was. Jeez, can't ya tone it down a bit?

"Okay, okay!" I said hotly. "I'm opening the door! Sheesh!" I relaxed myself, letting my tense muscles loosen. I stared into my bathroom, hoping that I would make it in time. In an instant I pushed against the door and flew into the bathroom, instantly slamming the door behind me. I heard my other door open once I had closed the bathroom door.

"Danny?" I heard my mother asked once she and my father stepped into my bedroom.

"In here." I said from the bathroom. I heard my parents footsteps get ever closer to the bathroom. My mother knocked on the door, scaring me half to death.

"Danny? Are you alright?" She asked me. I huffed in annoyance. Didn't I just tell them that I'm not feeling well? I sighed; I might as well end this little charade before things get out of hand.

"I'm...alright." I said. "I just feel...a little..." I trailed off, not knowing what to tell them. Suddenly, my stomach growled so loud, that I'm surprised that we didn't have an earthquake. My Dad's chuckles boomed into my room, ricocheting onto my bathroom door that vibrated in my eardrums.

"Heard that Maddie?" My Dad asked his wife. "Sounds like someone's hungry! Hey, we should go eat out, since its Friday night and all." I froze like a deer in headlights.

Oh no...

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea, Jack." My mother agreed with my Dad. "Danny. You have five minutes to get ready." I could hear the excitement in her voice. "We're going out to eat!" All I did, once I heard my bedroom door closed, was groan as I opened my bathroom door. How the heck am I supposed to go out for a normal family dinner looking like this? I sighed, placing a cool hand against my forehead to null the dull headache coming.

This day just keeps getting better and better...

Everyone gave me a very odd look as I walked down the stairs, trying my best to stay on solid ground. My family continued to stare at me in at complete lost mixed with awe. It was Jazz who spoke.

"What on Earth are you wearing?" She asked me. I grunted in annoyance.

"What? Got a problem with it?" I hissed out darkly. Frankly, I don't blame her saying that. Heck, if I wasn't even in this situation, I would've said the exact same thing.

It was ironic really; for I am now currently wearing something that absolutely hate with all my heart...

My stupid Christmas hoodie. Ugh. I was so severely pissed when I went ransacking my closet, only finding that I only have this hoodie and nothing else made me just wanna tear it apart thread by thread. (Note to self: when we go to the store, buy new hoodie so that this one can be a part of our next campfire.) But, due to my situation, I was forced into wearing this so that it could cover my now snow white hair. I'm also wearing a pair of shades, that Tucker bought for me as a joke, to try to conceal my glowing green eyes. It works, but now the shades have an eerie green tint to it. I threw on a pair of jeans over my black jumpsuit. I couldn't take off my white gloves or my boots for some odd reason, so when Dad called for me, I reluctantly marched downstairs with them on.

Mom's eyes strayed to my white gloves and boots.

"Danny, where'd you get those gloves...and the boots?" She asked me. Oh, great. Just great. I thought to myself.

"Uh...I made them?" I answered pathetically. Everyone's eyebrows were raised, waiting for me to explain. I cursed myself as I told them a lie. "I did it...because..." I sighed. "Because I'm-sort of-into...ghost hunting...?" I ended it like a suggestion. Next thing I knew, my Dad had me in his famous bear hugs, squeezing the breath out of me; tears twinkled in his blue eyes.

"Oh Danny!" My Dad said happily. "I knew it! I just knew that you'll become like your old man someday!"

Only because your stupid invention messed up my life, giving me no choice other than to have these almost ghost-like abilities. I bit that thought back. My Dad released me as I glanced at Jazz, who was staring at me as if I had grown a third arm. I checked (just to make sure, ya know?) before I glared at her.

"What'd you looking at?" I asked her. She closed her eyes, shaking her head while our parents were celebrating the fact that one of their children is now finally interested in their profession.

If only they knew...

We arrived at the restaurant, waiting in a very long line. My Dad was becoming ever antsy while Mom tried to calm him down. Jazz was still reading that stupid book while I leaned against the wall, trying to keep these...'abilities' at bay. The scent of food drifted into my nose, making my stomach twist in hunger. I didn't realize that ghosts can get hungry. I paused.

No. I said to myself in my mind. I am not a ghost! Just because I may have the same...'abilities' as one, doesn't mean I'm actually am one. I gritted my teeth as more aromas of food drifted up into my nostrils. It's taking all my concentration and restrain to not to run up to the food and start pigging out. Now that would be embarrassing beyond embarrassing. My headache is still bothering me, it's throbbing is actually causing my muscles in my right eye to twitch.

About ten minutes later, we were given a booth by a window. I thank whatever God was up there, for I was absolutely starving. I ordered a Coke before I looked down at the menu. Jeez, everything sounds so good right now. I just couldn't make up my mind. As if on cue...

_Cheeseburger!_ Thing One said. _Cheeseburger with the works and French fries! Oh, and a banana too!_

_Country fried steak..._ Thing Two said. _Country fried steak with mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, and a biscuit. That'll definitely fill you up._

_But won't he get a lot of energy from eating all of that food?_ Thing One asked in an annoyed tone.

_Pah._ Thing Two spat out. _He can deal with it._

_Uh, no he can't._

_Yea, he can._

_No._

_Yes._

_No._

_YES!_

_NO!_

_Heck yeah he can!_

"Would two just shut up?" I shouted in the restaurant. I paused, blinking my eyes as I realized that every single person in the vicinity was staring at me as if I've lost it. Someone's meatball literally fell off of their fork, midway to their mouth. I blush a deep red, heat spreading across my face. "Uh...I couldn't make up my mind?" I suggested weakly. Slowly, but surely, everyone turned back to their business. I glanced at my parents and Jazz, only finding questioningly looks on whether or not I'm insane. I let my head bang against the table, muttering to myself. My head being on the table didn't last long, for I felt the tingling coming and my head shot up before it would've passed through the table. I let out a sigh of relief at my near screw-up as the tingling feeling disappeared.

The waitress took our orders and left as quickly as she could possibly can. I noticed how our waitress seemed to be shivering, causing one of my eyebrows to rise. Why is she acting so weird? I thought to myself as the waitress went into the kitchen. She wasn't the only one acting weird; everyone else who sat near us kept on talking in hush tones and stole glances at our table from time to time, their bodies tense and uncomfortable. I really hope that they're not staring at me because of my sudden outburst from earlier. I glanced at my father, who was now telling everyone who could hear his loud obnoxious voice of his about the time he fought a ghost. Blah. Blah. BLAH. I shook my head. It's definitely not my father...so who the heck is scaring people away from us?

"Mommy?" I hear a little girl's voice about two booths behind us. From the way her voice sounds like, she's sitting with her back towards us. "Why's it so cold?" She asked her mother. ... What?

I began to realize the people around us were slightly shivering. Some were complaining that the A/C is too low. I lifted my hand to the vent that's directly above my family and me. Funny, there's no air coming out as I let my hand return to the table. Then where's-

I shuddered. A thought crossed my mind. Could it be? I shook my head. There's no way. There's absolutely no way that I'm the one who's freezing these people. But with my luck (especially how it's been lately) it's most likely me. Jazz confirmed my supsions when she, too, put her hand by the vent.

"Weird." She said, her teeth chattering. "There's no air coming out of the vent." I huffed in annoyance and in indigition.

"It's not that cold." I said haughtily. She gave me a look.

"What's your problem?"

"You."

"What are you-"

"Jasmine. Daniel." Our mother said in a dangerous tone. We immediately stopped our bickering. But Jazz felt the need to grab onto my hand. Both of us flinched at the touch. I quickly whipped my hand away from hers. She stared at me in shock. I gulped, swallowing the hopelessness that seemed to have settled into my throat. She continued to stare at me until our salads, with the exception of Dad, appeared. I went to grab my silverware, only finding out that my hand is now invisible. I sputtered as I whipped my hand underneath the table. It wasn't until about three minutes later when my hand became visible again. I sighed as I unwrap my silverware and began to eat. I had just finished my salad when our food showed up.

"Pancakes!" My Dad cheered as he dove into his plate. The rest of us looked away in embarrassment as he continued to eat like a pig. Jazz ordered a sandwich with baked chips. Mom was having fecctini alferdo with cheesy garlic bread and some steamed vegetables. And me? I glanced down. Apparently I had ordered what Thing Two had wanted...with the exception of a banana. Man, what does Thing One have with bananas? I shrugged as I began to eat, cautiously eating normally even though I'm absolutely starving. I really wanted to ignore table manners and totally pig out like a Viking, but I don't think we can handle the embossment of two men in one family in one day...

During the time that I was eating, there were three times that my hand kept on making my fork slip through it. I gritted my teeth each time as this happened. I could tell that my parents and Jazz noticed how I seemed to be dropping stuff with a scary easiness. I somehow convinced them that I was still not feeling too well (which wasn't really a lie) and we all went back to eating out meals. A few times I almost flew off of my chair when my ears picked up sounds that suddenly happened (like a plate crashing or a kid squealing madly). For that, I had to grab the edge of the booth and actually force my butt to rest onto it. But the worst thing didn't happen until I was about halfway done with my meal-when I felt it.

A spark of pure insanely dangerous electricity traveled up my spine in a flash, causing me to gasp out at the sudden quick pain. Instantly, my family gave me looks of concern as I my breathing became quick and rampant. I know this feeling. I thought to myself as I clutched my stomach. My suspicions were confirmed once I felt a lot of pure energy beginning to gather around my torso area. Uh-oh. My face paled as I tried to hold back the energy that would ruin my life and make me a freak for the rest of eternity.

"Danny?" I heard my mother whisper to me. "Are you alright?"

No, I am not alright! Why else would I be gasping out in pain from holding back this overwhelming power that your stupid invention decided to infuse it into me?! I would've loved to tell them that, but instead, I glanced around me, looking for an excuse to get away from everyone...somewhere very private... My green eyes widen on the men's restroom door.

"Restroom." I said. And as quick as I could humanly (which is really hard to be a human right now) possibly be, I ran to the restroom and tugged on the door. What? I pounded the metal door. "Hey! Who's in there?"

"Me." Came a rough voice. I stopped my pounding, my legs trembling from sheer fear. The restaurant has only a single stall for all the men to share!? This is bad. Ooooh, this is SO bad! Shaking panicky, I hurriedly scanned the restaurant until my eyes landed on an exit sign that seems to lead to the back parking lot. Okay, so it's either the parking lot or the bathroom. I thought to myself. I could wait until-

"Ouch!" I shouted out as lightning stroke my body from the inside. Scratch that, it's either the parking lot or... Well, I really didn't want to finish that as I bolted for the exit door. Once outside, I was relieved to see that it led to an alleyway. This means that there are only two ways someone could see me do something abnormally, minus the rooftops and the door that I had just appeared out of. I quickly glanced left and right, praying that I was alone. Cold sweat streamed along my cheeks and fell onto the concrete alley. I took shaky breaths as the electricity began to get more powerful, more severe. I decided to stop holding the unimaginable power and released it.

A deadly spark traveled along the inside of my body, reigniting my senses and my nerves. I screamed out in pain as it attacked my insides, changing my body from the inside out once again. However, this time, it felt like the spark had just jump-started my heart. Now, usually people are happy once their hearts have restarted, right? Well...that wasn't the case for me. I screamed in absolute horroryfing pain as a ring of white energy appeared around my torso. Once again, the rings split into two; each traveling their respective ways. Once the rings had disappeared, I stood there, shaking numbly, gasping for breath. I absentmindingly glanced down at hands.

No white gloves...

Hope fluttered in my chest as I dashed to the nearby dumpster, praying to find something reflective. I spotted a broken mirror and bent down to get it. A smile spread across my face as I stared at my reflection.

I'm normal. I happily thought. I'm me again. My messy raven hair partway hid my ocean blue eyes. I had my red convers and white tee back on me. I was surprised to see that I was no longer wearing my Christmas hoodie or my sunglasses. But I didn't mind as relief flowed out of my body. Finally, after hours and hours of freaking out, I'm back to normal. I threw the broken mirror piece into the dumpster.

"See Fenton." I said to myself as I began to walk to the door, a smirk eating away my face. "There was absolutely nothing to worry about." A chill climbed up my throat as blue mist came out of my mouth. "Huh?" I asked myself.

"Tee Hee." A voice giggled. "You're strange."

Fear and dread smothered me as I turned around towards the voice, who had just made my worst nightmare came alive...


	7. A Door Home

I turned towards the voice, and stuttered to a stop.

A little girl (that looked no older than eight) stared at me from one end of the alley. She had brown curly locked hair with a white bow on the top of her head. She wore a frilly purple dress with white stockings. Her pale pink shoes were like that of a ballerina's. A worn out dark brown teddy bear was clutched tight against her chest. I realized that her skin was almost a bluish hue. A green aura surrounded the girl. It was then when I finally looked into her eyes. Her eyes...were a lime green...just like mine. I felt a burst of energy entering my eyes; and I immediately knew my eyes had just flashed green before quickly returning back to normal. The little girl only stared at me in confusion.

"You're weird." She said all innocently. I huffed out in indignation.

"Well, I'm so sorry." I snapped at her, which caused her to 'eep' as she stumbles-no _floats_-backwards. Grinning from her fear, I turned towards the door when I felt a tug from an icy cold grip of a small hand around my wrist.

"Wait! I'm sorry!" The little girl whined, her lime green eyes wide. "I didn't mean for you to take offense." I stood there, feeling her cold hand grip my wrist. "Please...don't leave me."

What?! Why is she talking to me? And why doesn't she want me to leave? But instead, I got two answers from two very annoying people-consciousness-whatever.

Thing One wanted to leave this girl and run for it; while Thing Two suggests kicking the girl's butt. I shook my head at the two conflicting personalities.

Shut up. I told them as I looked down at the little girl. She stared at me with her eyes. God. She looks so helpless...so lost...and she's so scared on top of that. I know that she's...different, but that doesn't mean that I should just abandon her. I let out a tiny breath of air before I crouched down to her level. Her grip on her teddy and on my wrist tightens slightly, but I ignored the pain.

"What's wrong?" I asked the little girl.

"I'm lost." She said like a whisper.

"Oh, I see." That's all I could say.

"Yeah, and I don't know my way back..."

"Why don't you retrace your steps?" I suggested to the little girl. She shook her head.

"I can't."

"Why? Is it because you don't remember?"

"No... It's because the door that I went through disappeared once I shut it." She told me. I felt my heart stuttering.

"A...door?" I asked in a low whisper. The little girl leaned closer to me until we were just a breath's away from each other. I notice how her chest wasn't moving, as if she didn't seem to breathe at all.

"Yes..." She whispered oh-so-quietly. Then...

"AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET BAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!" She suddenly wailed loudly. My arm flew out of her grip as I cover my ears with both of my hands, my eyes instantly closed tight. God, how loud can this kid scream? Her screaming alone is so painful. It's like as if some kind of energy is being flung out by the vibrations from her stupid voice. In the background, I heard glass breaking. My eyes flung open, shocked to see that the windows were broken as the little girl continued to scream. Car alarms went off and trash cans lids began to move up and down, slamming open and closed like cymbals. Only one thought entered my mind as she continued to scream.

_What if someone sees this?_

Bile rose in my throat as I realized what kind of situation that I'm now in. They would surely take her away to some secret government facility to run tests on her; and I would be brought along to be questioned...

_And what if I happened to something 'abnormal' while I was there?_

No. I thought to myself, still staring at the kid. I'm not going there! And neither is she!

"Kid!" I tried to yell over her deathly wail. She couldn't hear me. I gritted my teeth, not too keen to uncover my ears; but if she keeps this up, then the authorities-or worse, my parents-or wait, double worse, the government-will show up. I let out a fast puff of air as I flung my hands away from my ears and gently grabbed the girl by her small shoulders.

"Hey, little girl, don't worry." I said calmly as she continued to wail. My face was scrunched up in pain as I tried to restrain myself from the pain of her wail (and the desire to shout at the little girl). God, can't she stop screaming? "I'll...I'll..." I'll what exactly? Even I didn't know as the girl cried. But, Jesus, she needs to shut up. God, she's so sad and lonely; all she wants is to go home.

_To go home._

"I'll bring you back home." I whispered to her. More than anything, the whisper sounded almost like a vow... Something told me that she could still hear me even though she was wailing like mad. She immediately stopped screaming and stared at me.

"R-r-r-really?" She asked me, sobbing softly. I gave her a small smile.

"Yes." I reassured her.

"Right now?"

"No. Not right now."

"But...why?" She asked, little sobs breaking her voice. Oh God no. Please don't start screaming again.

"Because I need to finish my dinner and then I'll have to go back home." I quickly told the little girl before she began screaming again. She looked up at me with confusion on her face.

"You...eat?" She asked quietly. I stared at her, my mouth slightly opened as if she had suggested that I was a female.

"Um...yeah? Doesn't...everyone?" Oh great job Fenton. I thought to myself. Now you're really going insane just from asking that. The little girl looked at me.

"O...kay." She said, snuggling with her teddy bear.

"Alright then." I said, straightening up myself. "I'll meet you by my family's car in about half an hour." The girl's eyes went wide.

"But can't I follow you?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"No way."

"Even if _they_ couldn't see me?" She asked me. My eyebrows scrunched together at what she had just said.

"Whadda mean by-" I began to asked, but stopped when the girl abruptly vanished before my eyes. Shock, along with worry, flooded my system. I turned this way and that, searching for the little girl. "Hey, kid! Where'd you went!?" A soft little giggle came from my right.

"I was here all along." The little girl said, her body appearing out of thin air. I stared in shock at her.

"Whadda do?" I asked. The girl looked at me funny.

"Whadda I do?" She repeated with a sugary innocence of sweetness. "I turned _invisible_, of course!" I stared shell-shocked at the little girl. A conversation with Nate popped up into my mind.

_I was here the entire time!_ I had yelled at Nate. It's true, I was there the entire time; but neither Nate nor Jenny could see me.

Because I became invisible.

"Um...Mister?" The little girl said, tugging on my arm. I shook my head from the memories and glanced down at the little girl.

"You can turn invisible?" I asked her.

"Yeah."

"For how long?"

"As long as I like. Why?" She asked me. I sighed, and stared at the door.

"Well, you can come with me, but you absolutely have to stay invisible. No matter what."

* * *

Stupid me didn't realize that the back door didn't have a door knob so that I could get back in. Growling, I felt a tingle spazz out, traveling along my body. I took this chance and walked through the door and into the restaurant once more. This time, however, I wasn't alone as the little girl invisibly followed behind me. It was a weird feeling. I couldn't see her, but I most certainly did felt her (once I've known that she could do that kind of trick). Once the tingling disappeared, I traveled back to my family.

"Hey there, son!" My Dad said, still stuffing his face with pancakes. I glanced at Mom and Jazz and realized that they were done. Good thing Dad had ordered all-you-can-eat-pancakes. I thought to myself as I sat down. Now, I realized how cold it was inside the restaurant.

"Bbbrrrr." I said as I took another bite of my food. The rest of our dinner went by pretty smoothly. There were some minor freak outs about my butt going through my seat and my legs disappearing on me (by transforming itself into a black slithering tail...?). Either way I breathed a sigh of relief as we made it out to our car-R.V.-whatever.

"Is it just me, or is it cold in here too?" Jazz asked as we buckled in. My parents and with I nodded at Jazz's observation. I found that odd. It was cold at the restaurant and its cold here, so why-

My mind snaps to feeling the little girl's cold hand, gripping around my wrist. Is she the one making everyone cold? But how the heck is she even doing that?! And that frosty coldness...that seems to come from _inside_ of me. What does that have to do with this little girl? I pondered about this as our mother drove us home.

* * *

I was exhausted by the time we got home. I have a feeling that it has something to do with these 'ghost-like abilities' that I've seem to have acquired. Either way, I immediately stomped up to my room and flung my body onto my bed, eyes already closed. But even before I could even land onto my little cloud, a tingling feeling spread across my body. My eyes snapped open as I fell through my bed.

Oh snap! I thought as I fell from my bedroom floor, past the kitchen, and into the lab-basement-whatever my crazy parents call it. It was only then did the feeling disappear.

"Aaaargh!" I groaned out loudly. I glared at my hands, which turned invisible and back to visible as a nuisance. Then, a chilly frost crept out of my mouth, freezing the air around it. My hands clutched my head. "Why the heck is this happening to me!?"

"Don't you understand?" Said a small voice. I whipped around to face the voice, only finding the little girl there instead. Oh. I forgot about her. Guilt stabbed my guts as I recalled promising her that I would help her find her way home. But her question puzzled me.

"What do you mean?" I asked; then I blurted out a question before she could even answer. "And how the heck did you down here? Wait, how did you even get into my house!?" The little girl giggled, finding my questions funny.

"It's called: I followed you." The girl said coly. "Of course, it helps when one can turn intangible."

"Intangible?" I repeated, tasting the foreign word.

"Yes."

"And what does that mean?" I asked her. She looked at me slightly confused, and then she smiled.

"Well...I don't know the exact definition, but it has something to do with passing through solid objects." She told me. My eyes went sky-wide as realization crashed upon me. The little girl smirks, obviously enjoying this. "In other words...what you had just done to get down here..."

My mouth went dry. Intangibility...? All this time that I've been passing through solid objects...it was because I went _intangible_? Wait... A dreaded conclusion formed into my mind.

"B-b-but don't gh-" I began, but the girl's eyes snapped wide open.

"The door!" She cried out, her gaze behind me. The question disappeared from my mind as I turned to where she was staring. What the heck does she mean by 'the door'? There are only two doors in here-the bathroom door and a door that leads to a deeper level (for medieval stuff that my parents had collected). I lost my breath when my eyes landed at what the girl was staring at with joy.

It was the portal...

It took me a couple of seconds to realize that the girl was no longer behind me, but right in front of the portal. I slowly walked up to her, trembling slightly in fear. Before I could reach her, she walked into the portal. I gasped out.

"KID!" I cried out as she disappeared. I stood there for a full minute, waiting for something terrible to happen. Then, a figure darted out of the swirling green pool. I gasped as coldness flowed from the figure's touch.

"Thank you Mister!" The little girl cheered at me. I blinked a couple of times.

What?

"Now I can go back home to see Mommy and Daddy again! Come on! Let's go home together!"

Again-What?!

The little girl stared at me, tugging me slightly towards the portal. This caused my sense to wake and I pushed the girl off of me, breathing as if I had ran ten miles in ten minutes. The girl blinked at me, confused.

"What's wrong?" She asked me, a mild curiosity appearing on her face.

"'What's wrong?'" I repeated to her like a parrot, but fear and panic strained my voice. "'Let's go home together!'?! I AM home!" I told her. Her eyebrows scrunched together.

"You're...home?" She asked, confused. She looked around the lab. "This? This is your home?"

"Uh, yeah it is!"

"B-b-but..."

"But WHAT!?" I shouted at the girl. Why can't she seem to understand that I live here? The girl looked at me blankly.

"But you're a ghost." She said.

Suddenly, I found myself in a very dark place with only the little girl in front of me. Sam's voice echoing in my head once more. Dread spread like a virus in my blood, causing a cascade of freezing fear to paralyze me. I numbly felt the spark that instantly kills me. A bright light blinded me for a second before I could see clearly again.

"Wh-what d-d-d-do you mean?" I asked, my voice echoing through the darkness. I ignored the annoying fabric that seems to cling onto my body; the coldness that has seeped into my skin; the power that radiated from somewhere deep inside. The girl only stared at me with confusion and...Fear?

"You're...different."

"Different?"

"Yes. You are a ghost...but not." She said. "You dead...but so much alive." She shook her head, turning to leave.

"Wait!" I called out. I ignored the white gloved hand that appeared in front of me as I reached out for the girl. "What do you mean by that?! Please tell me! I'm so confused and lost. Please, _please_ tell me!" The girl turned back to me, her face wavering like the surface of water.

"I've told you." She said in a voice that was so much mature than her own. "You're dead, but alive. A ghost, but not a ghost. In other words...

You're a freak."

I stared numbly, hardly noticing that something flat and metal-like slammed into my knees and shins, as the little girl disappeared. My vision slowly returned, revealing the green pool of energy, then the walls, the counters, the floor... Eventually, the lab slowly came back into my sight. Tears formed into my eyes as I bowed down my head. I saw my jeans and the God forbid Christmas sweater. I stared at my hands, noticing my white gloves. One of them reached for my hair, and I tugged it down. White as snow, fluffy as a cloud. I moaned, a tear trailing down my face as let my head hit against the metal tiled flooring, enjoying the pain that blossomed from it. My cold hands tightly wrapped themselves around my body as my chest jerked out sobs, my fingers scrapping against the sides.

God, I feel so lonely... Being so unique that it seemed to kill me... The pain...it just hurts to breathe...to be alive... I shouldn't be alive...I should be dead...but I'm not...I'm alive, but dead...alive but dead...

The little girl's voice echoed in my mind, ringing in my ears.

_You're dead, but alive. A ghost, but not a ghost. In other words..._

_You're a freak._

And I wailed in terrible hopelessness pain as the truth of her words stabbed my very soul. It didn't help any manners when my family chose to ignore my pain as I continued to drown to over an hour, still wailing.

You could say that I wailed like a ghost.

* * *

**Ah, it's been a while since I've updated The Accident. ^^**

**I apologize for any grammar/spelling errors. (Blame Microsoft Word)**

**Just to warn ya, I've been having a writer's block lately, but I'll continue to post the finished chapters from Deviantart onto here and then we'll all be caught up into speed.**

**Oh dear Lord, I'm too tired...and I still have homework to do... *sighs***


	8. A Very Long Weekend

After a good hour of doing nothing but crying my heart out, I numbly pulled up my hood as I climbed out of the basement and into the kitchen. My parents glanced over me and then went back to working on something that looked like a thick tablet of some sort. I stood there, my face slightly puffy from crying so long, watching my parents work when an overwhelming desire slam into my consciousness.

I should tell them. I should them about...

**_What's happening to me..._**

...

Why did I not think of this before? I thought to myself, restricting the urge to face palm myself. My parents are professional ghost hunters! If anyone could help me through this, it's them! I was about to grab their attentions when a voice boomed into my mind.

_You're dead, but alive. A ghost, but not a ghost. Said the little girl. In other words..._

_You're a freak._

I felt my eyes grew wide at the thought. Why am I acting like this; as if I'm afraid or something? They're my parents! They'll do anything to help me; anything. So why...so why...

**_Am I so scared?_**

They'll accept me...not matter what! Right? ...Right?

Right?

Insecurity tighten its grasp onto my stomach, twisting it as if some one was wringing out a towel. My breathing had became fast and irregular. Noticing this, I shook my head; and told myself to calm down.

I'm their son; they love me; they will help me.

"I cannot wait to see a ghost Maddie!" My Dad's deep voice rang out with excitement. I frowned at the tone of his voice as his beaming face looked at my mother's. "Then we'll be able to use this!" He exclaimed, holding out the tablet thingy. My mom forced out a smile.

"Yes, but we still need to calibrate it to a ghost's ecto-signature to be able to use it functionally." She told my Dad. A split-eating grin appeared on my father's face.

"Yes, and to be able to do that, we'll need a ghost! I don't care what kind of ghost it is," That statement made me freeze, my heart pounding (if it was possible). "but once we get it's ecto-signature; we're gonna tear it apart!

"Molecule," I felt myself go rigid.

"By" If it was even possible, I became even _more_ rigid.

"Molecule!" He finished by shouting. He, then, notice me at the doorway from the lab. "Danny? Son, what's wrong?"

"Uh..." I began to say as my parents looked at me with their concerned faces. I don't blame for being concern, because I was absolutely trembling with fear! I mean, I just heard my Dad saying that he doesn't care what kind of ghost it is, they're gonna basically kill it by tearing it apart! And to make it worse, my Mom was nodding her head in agreement with her husband! What if they do know about me? Would they just kill me too!?

"Would you tear apart a human with ghost powers?" I suddenly found myself saying. I gasped, instantly covering my mouth with my hands. Why the heck did I just say that? Why-oh-why did I just _say_ that?! My Dad's chuckles snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, Danny, Danny, Danny." My Dad said in tone that reminded of me of when I was little. "You know that humans can't have ghost powers!"

"It's absolutely absurd." My mother quickly agreed with him.

"But what if...there _is_ someone with ghost powers?"

My Mom's thin eyebrows came together in thought.

"Well..." She began, but my Dad cut her off.

"Well then we'll just tear that ghost right out!" He shouted, brimming with convinance. "I mean, there's no way possible that a human could have ghost powers. Therefore, there must be a ghost possesing that person! Then we'll destroy the ghost! Molecule by molecule!"

I could feel my face pale when my mother nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, my parents weren't my parents anymore; but crazy hunters. Only out to get and destroy one species...

Ghosts.

Including _ME_.

"Does that answer your-" My mother began to say, but stopped. "Danny? Sweetie? Are you alright?"

"I-I-" I began to say, by my voice choked me into silence. I was still trembling by the doorway as my mother approached.

"Danny?" She called softly, her hand still holding a welding torch as she reached for me...

**_...to tear me apart molecule by molecule..._**

I smacked her hand away like a virsious viper.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted at her. I could tell by the look of her eyes that my outburst had pained her. The hand that held the torch tightened slightly.

"Danny?"

"I-I-I'm going to bed." I said bitterly as I left the kitchen. I heard my mother's footsteps walking towards me, but my father called for her; making her choose her work over me...her son.

I halted in the living room, my sister too dang busy reading that stupid book to pay attention to me as tear run down my face. I growled inwardly in pain.

Great. My parents wanna rip out my...ghostly self and destroy it, molecule by molecule. Oh, and I'll be writheing in pain because I'm dang sure that that's gonna hurt-_a lot_. Jazz is completely ignoring everything-as usual; pretending that we're a normal family, living in a normal house, parents with normal jobs, with normal problems. Everyone always pays attention to Jazz but not me! Not the one who gets solid Bs and Cs. Nope, let's all forget the loser of the family! The only one here who's normal!

...

Okay...I _used_ to be normal! But either way, even when I was at the hospital, they only visited me twice. Twice! During that entire stay, they only visited me twice!

Jeez, why do I feel so mad?! All I really want to do right now is break something! To show everyone 'hey! I'll right here! why don't you pay attention to me for once!'. Don't treat me like a sore loser! Like a frickin' _nobody_!

Some sort of unknown power burned into my right hand. I glanced it, only to rear back in shock.

Something green has gathered around my hand! It's like this white aura, but instead green and it seemed to be alive by the way it slithered. Panicking slightly, I waved my hand around, hoping that it would disappear. After a few waves, the green stuff disappeared. I let out a loud sigh, causing Jazz to peer over her book.

"Danny? What's wrong?" She asked me. Then her eyes scrunched up once she had realized that I was wearing white gloves and boots again. Instead of answering her, I walked up the stairs and onto the second floor. I heard a soft slam of her book. "Danny?" She asked again. Once again, I ignored her and sulk towards my room. Opening the door and shutting it like a whisper, I stood leaning against my door for a while; trying to blink the remaining tears away. But once more, the girl's voice popped into my mind.

_You're dead, but alive. A ghost, but not a ghost. In other words..._

_You're a freak._

Oh God, how that stings. And after all my help to get her back to her home (even though she basically followed me home to get to her home, but still, I helped her in the end) and what did she do as a thanks? Told me that I'm a frickin' freak... That no one will ever understand what has happened to me. That I'll always be different; not among either ghosts or humans. That I'm all alone in this world. That I shouldn't have survived the accident...

That I shouldn't even exist...

Cold tears formed and fell with ease. I choked back the sob that wanted out of my body. I slid down my door, my green eyes dull with pain and sorrow. My hands automatically clutched my sides, bringing my knees closer to my chest as I hid my face from the world. And I cried again; slowly fading into the numbing darkness...

* * *

I must've crawled into bed sometime later that night, because the next thing I knew my mom was trying to wake me up.

"Danny." My mom's gentle voice reached my ears. I groaned, burying my head into my pillow. "Come on, Danny. It's almost ten. I'm not gonna let you sleep 'till noon again." I didn't answer. "You want the water treatment?" She asked me. I immediately leapt off of my bed and landed on my feet.

"I'm up!" I shouted, stating the obvious. My mother's violet eyes blinked at me in surprise. I blinked back, confused by her face.

Oh no. I thought to myself; dread crawling up in my skin like spiders. I-I-I'm in my other form...aren't I? Oh man! I'm screwed! I'm so screwed! Now she knows! She knows that I'm a freak! Great, just great. Now I'm r_eally_ gonna be dead.

"Oh, Danny!" My mother cried out as she gave me her famous choking-the-air-out-of-you hugs. I literally felt one of my eyes popped out of its socket a little.

Yeah, that's right, Mom. I thought to myself as she continued to squeeze me to death...or is it half to death? You know, cuz I'm already half dead; so doesn't that mean she's squeezing my other half to death? Ugh. My head hurts just from thinking about it.

"You act and look so much better!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

...

What?

A tuff of my raven black hair was pressed closely against my eye. Huh; I must've changed back sometime last night. I let out a big breath that I didn't realize I was holding. My mom broke our hug, absolutely beaming with joy.

"Oh, my Baby Boy!" She said, kissing me on my cheeks repeatedly.

"MoOom!" I whined, trying to get her away from me. She stopped and looked at me as if I was a little puppy.

"Oh, Danny! You won't believe this!" She told me excitedly. I rolled my eyes out of old habit. "We got another one of our inventions to work! It can track ghosts!"

I cannot tell you how desolated I felt when my mother told me this 'great' news. My blood literally went cold. My mind became foggy; and I found that I couldn't think clearly. My mother's face went from excitement to concern.

"Honey? What's wrong?" She asked me, her hand ruffling my hair. "You look so pale all of a sudden."

Of course I look pale; you guys just had invented a way to track to me! I screamed into my mind. But I shook my head. Mom doesn't need to know...not yet. I put a fake smile on my face.

"I-I...don't feel too well." I said. It's true; I don't feel well at all. And it's all because of that stupid little girl's fault...and that spark that just appeared out of nowhere! I grunted softly from the pain. Not now! I thought to myself as I gritted my teeth; straining against the roaring power that wants to be unleashed right here, right now. My mom gave me a sad smile.

"Okay, Sweetie." She said as she bent down to kiss my cheek, shivering slightly. "Danny! You're freezing!" I rolled my eyes.

"Um...Mom. My body temp is 79 degrees last time I checked. I am freezing." I told her, still gritting my teeth. Come on, Mom. Can't you leave already? My Mom smiled sadly at me.

"You're right. My bad." My Mom said. "I gotta remember that you being this cold only means that you're alive and normal." Yeah, definitely two things that I'm not. I thought to myself as she ruffled my hair one last time before she began to make her way to my door. Thank God she's leaving! Sweat was trailing down my face just because of how much power I'm fighting to keep hidden from my mother. "You should rest, Danny. I'll bring you up something for lunch. What do you want?"

_Chicken sandwich!_ Cried out Thing One.

_Turkey with cheese_! Thing Two countered. I smiled sheepishly as the two halfs battled against each other inside my head.

"Anything sounds good, Mom." I said meekly. I was starting to tremble; darkness crawled into my line of sight. I knew if I would continue to hold this power back, then I'm gonna pass out...and possibly transform in front of my mother.

"Okay." My mom said as she closed my door. I couldn't hold it anymore as a ring of white light burst from my torso when the door had barely closed completely shut. Instantly, I was transform into no other than the freak itself. I grumbled as lightness flowed around the inside and the outside of my body, causing me to float.

"I see that today's not gonna be a good day either..." I grumbled to myself, my green eyes flashing in annoyance as my head clunked against the ceiling.

* * *

When my mother came in with my food, I hid my bathroom until she was far away from my room. It was only then, did I realize, what kind of situtation I'm in. I tried to reach for my food, but my feet were stick firmly against the bumpy surface. I growled, irritated that I can't seem to get to my food. An idea came across my mind. I bent my knees, forced my body to crouch low to the ceiling... Wait-is that right? Low to the ceiling? Shouldn't it be-? Ugh. Stop it. I told myself. My stomach rumbled in hunger, making me focus on my task. Right. Knees bent, my body low to the...ceiling, my arms prepared to swing. Okay...

Now! I thought to myself as I sprang down towards my bed. My hands landed on my mattress, then my feet. Yes! I thought to myself as I made touchdown. Now I can-

But my feet left my bed.

"What?!" I shouted in surprise as I clung to my blanket. ... Okay, that wasn't really the smartest idea; for I was still floating higher, dragging the blanket along with me! "ARGH!" I yelled in exasperation as I released the blanket from my grasps. My feet were once again planted firmly against the ceiling. I stared down to where my food was, at the end of my bed. I blew a piece of snowy hair away from my eyes so that I could easily spot my target. My black eyebrows scrunched into concentration.

Once again, I got into position, ready to pounce on my prey.

This time, I overshot it a bit; slamming into my bed side iron post.

"Ow." I said in a high-pitched whine. My face was morphed into a very pained expression. Again, I began to float away towards the ceiling. "Oh no you don't!" I said loudly as I wrapped my entire body around my bed post, keen to stay away from the ceiling. After about a good solid minute did I became brave enough to reach for my food. Keeping my legs tightly wrapped around the post, my hands grabbed my food and brought it closer to me.

The aroma of leftover hot dogs with chips filled my nostrils as I began to eat, scarfing down the food like a pig. Boy, was I happy that my hands or legs did not go intangible while I was eating. In about two minutes, my food was all done. I burped in content. My legs loosened; and I shot up like a balloon on steroids.

"Oh come on!" I shouted to no one in particular, once my head contacted against the ceiling-again. "Can't I have some peace or what?!" Just then, a spark shocked me into life, changing me back to human. Gravity slammed into me as I fell onto my bed (at least I was still over my bed or else I would've landed on the floor). I grunted in annoyance. "That wasn't exactly what I meant."

_Hey, you said you wanted some peace._ Thing Two said.

_Yeah, from YOU._ Thing One corrected.

"Just shut up." I grumbled as I planted my face into my blanket.

* * *

It was hardly ten minutes later when my laptop began to beep. Groaning, I slid off of my bed and stumbled towards my desk. I pressed a button as I seated myself in my chair. The screen blinked to life, showing my two best friends in separate screens once more.

"Hey guys." I said, yawning slightly.

"Hey Danny." I heard Sam's voice from behind my eyes.

"Hey Dude." Tucker sounded. "What's up? Slept till noon?"

"No...But I wish I did." I said, glancing at the lower right corner of my laptop to check the time. ...It wasn't even noon yet...

"So...feeling up to hanging out today?" Sam asked cautiously. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry guys, but I haven't been feeling too well lately." I told them. "Plus, the doctor wants my parents to keep an eye on me so that they could report anything...'wrong' with me." I couldn't help myself as I smirked at that remark. They nodded, understanding my reasoning.

"How about we come over?" Tucker suggested. Again, I shook my head.

"Guys, I just don't feel like...like being...with..." I sighed. "I just don't feel like being with other people right now."

_You're a Freak._

Disappointment flashed across both of my best friends' faces. But they slowly nodded their heads again in understanding. A smile tugged on my lips. They seem to figure out that I'm sort of in a bad mood, which makes me both relieved and happy.

_Show them._ Thing Two said.

Show them what? I asked in my mind.

_Show them your other half_. Thing One said.

My eyes widen in disbelief. Show them? Show Sam and Tucker that I'm a freak!? Nuh-uh. No way, Joses. I'm so not gonna show them anything!

I gasped out in pain as a spark of power traveled up my spine; squeezing my heart to a stop.

"Danny?" My friends asked simultaneously. I continued to gasp, wheezing from the overbearing power that seemed to have made my body on lockdown.

"I-I'm sorry...guys." I whispered out in pain. Why does it hurt so badly now? That thought crossed my mind as I fought against the wicked power. "I-I'll...talk to you guys...later." I said; and as fast as lightning, I pressed the button to turn off of our video stream. Once I had ended our video, I allowed the power to be released. I shouted in pain as I felt the energy disperse about my body as I changed into my other form. I grumbled as the stupid Christmas hoodie appeared.

Well, at least I'm not stuck on the ceiling again. I thought mildly to myself. Then, a feeling of lightness flooded my body. I spoke too soon... I thought depressingly as I floated towards the ceiling, my head slamming against it for the _third_ time that day.

* * *

"Danny?" I heard my Mom's voice on the other side of my door. I paused, and gulped.

"Y-y-yes?" I called out softly.

"...Danny?"

Darn it. She couldn't hear me. I gulped once. I know she's gonna notice...

"Yes?" I called out again with a hint of fear.

"Danny, what's wrong with your voice?" She asked me. I literally flinched. Darn it. She noticed that darn echo... Man, I wish it was my Dad instead... "Honey? Why is your door locked?" Can't help you out with that one, Mom. I thought to myself. My cheek rested against the bumpy ceiling. My door knob jiggled. "Danny! Open up!" Jeez, again, I wish my Dad was here instead...then again, he'd broke down my door by now... "It's time to change your bandages." ...and that he would've probably made my burns worse.

"Coming Mom!" I called out quickly before she could call on my father. I bent my knees and shot off towards the door, my feet landing heavily against it. I flinched at the loud sound as my hands shoot towards the door knob-to hold myself against the door.

"Danny? What was that?" My Mom called from the other side of the door. I swallowed.

"I-I-I tripped and...f-fell against...it?" I suggested quietly.

"Danny? Are you okay?

"Y-yeah." I said, my hand gripped around the bronze door knob. I can't let her in with me looking like this... God! Why can't I be normal?!

I paused as the familiar spark begins to travel down my spine; igniting my bodily functions once more. One second, I was a freak beyond a freak; and the next, I was just a normal freak. I let my feet land on the floor as I turned the knob.

"Hey, Mom." I said meekly. My mother just barged right in, grabbing my right arm and spun me around towards my bed. "Mom?" I asked curiously. I noticed that she had the medic kit that the doctors had given her for my burns. Her gripped on my arm tighten. "Mom!" I said loudly. I didn't even realize what I was doing until my arm was out of my Mom's grip. My Mom noticed, and turned to face me. I quickly flew my arm behind my back, hiding the fact that it's now transparent.

"Danny?" My Mom asked me with a very confused face. "How did you get free?"

"Uh...I-I. Um..." I said, totally at loss at what lie I could tell her. She stared at me for a few seconds before grabbing my other arm.

"Well, come on. Let's get those bandages off of ya." She said as she dragged me towards my bed. She made me sit on the edge while she sat beside me, rampaging in the medic kit. "Okay, Danny, give me your left arm." She ordered me. I let her touch my left arm, which was one of areas that were burnt. I watched as she unrolled the dirty bandage. "Danny. How did your bandages got all dirty?"

"I don't know." I said, my eyes trailing around my room. And you really don't wanna know how... I added in as a thought. I saw my Mom's purple eyes rolled and muttered something about 'boys' before she unwrapped my bandage.

Uh...insert one of those faces that deal with a mixture of: shock, awe, disbelief, and pure concern-all wrapped up in a comical facial expression.

The reason?

Do you know how long it usually takes for third degree burns to heal? Wait...now they do skin grafts for third degree burns...right? Anyways...it takes weeks. That's right, weeks, before it gets somewhat healed. Oh, and when they mean by somewhat healed; they really mean is that there will be scarring skin. Skin that will be scarred for the rest of my life.

Not only a reddish tint on my arm!

Both I and my Mom stared at my arm for a good five minutes before we finally looked at each other. Before she could even open up her mouth, I beat her to it.

"DON'T TELL THE DOCTOR!" I blurted out loudly. My Mom gave me a very hard stare. It took me a while to realize that I had just told my Mom to NOT to send me to the hospital over THIRD DEGREE BURNS that were HEALING in a very FAST and ABNORMAL WAY. I gulped. Suddenly fearing for my life.

"O...kay..." My mother said slowly. I blinked a couple of times before her words finally made sense to me.

"...Really...?" I asked her. Her violet eyes rested onto my sky blue ones.

"I guess so." She said. She, then, began to rewrap my bandages. "But Danny...I'm worried. You know as well as I do that third degree burns don't ever heal from your father's accidents." I nodded my head, swallowing. I found myself sweating as my mother finished rewrapping my bandages. "Alright. One down, fourteen to go."

I would love to say that happened to just my left arm...but...that wasn't the case...

Undernearth every single bandage, was the same as my left arm. My right arm, right thigh, left calf, both of the bottoms of my feet, a huge spot on my torso, another enormous spot on my back-right on top of my spine, a small patch on the side of my left hand with a couple of fingers, and a finger on my right were all showing abnormal signs of healing. We both looked at them with the same face as before. Once she had finished rewrapping the last one, did she finally fix another hard stare.

"Danny..." She said. Oh no. I know that voice.

"Please Mom?" I begged her. "Please don't tell the doctor? Pretty, pretty, pretty please?" My mother sighed before she closed the kit. She left my bed and went out of my room. I sat there, hoping that I had convinced her to not tell the doctor.

* * *

For the rest of that Saturday, I had brief spells of intangibility and invisibility; which annoyed me to no end. Fortunately, after those spells, my powers seemed too had calmed down for the rest of the night.

* * *

However, things got much worse on Sunday.

Good news. I didn't transform into my dead self.

Bad news. I could not control everything else.

All day long, my powers kept on biting me in my butt. One moment I would be perfectly fine. Just watching some TV when the lightness takes over my body, I find myself high against the ceiling. Not only were my flying abilities were annoying me, but also my intangibility and invisibility. I would be invisible for almost an hour and then go back to being visible. I don't really mind the invisibility. It's the intangibility that sucks. And it sucks bad. Intangibility-the most suckest power that I have (yeah, I know, bad grammar; deal with it). All I can say is that there were some close calls of my family finding out the truth about the...dead part of me.

By the time my powers had finally calmed down, it was almost two in the afternoon; and I've been up since seven. It's kind of hard to sleep in if you suddenly fall through your bed and into the kitchen. I sighed as I lay on my bed. I can hear the TV on from downstairs. It was a stupid show about hunting ghosts. For once, my bedroom door was wide open. I could feel myself slowly drifting into sleep. Hopefully I can...get a...nap...in... And I was out like a light bulb.

* * *

Our doorbell rang, jerking me awake. I grumble sourly. Who the heck is visiting now? I thought to myself. I could hear my sister's petite footsteps walk towards the front door. The creaking sound it made told me that she had just opened it.

"Hey there Jazz." Said a voice. I couldn't make out who it was due to the fact that the TV suddenly became louder. I strained my ears to hear who was at the door.

"Hey Tucker. Sam." I heard my sister say. My eyes snapped opened at the mention of my best friends' names. They're here!? Why are _they_ here?! Duh. To see me of course.

"Can we go see Danny?" I heard Sam asking my sister. I stayed still, barely breathing as I listened for my sister's voice.

"Um...I guess so." Jazz told them.

Oh-no.

I heard the heaviness of boots stomp up the stairs as I quickly got up from my bed to close my door. I almost got the door closed, but it suddenly stopped. I automatically looked down, not amused. Sam's black combat boots was between my door and the trim. Then, a hand smaller than mine grabbed the edge of the door.

"Danny?" Sam called out. I sighed, knowing that I might as well let them in. I opened the door wider so that my friends could enter my room.

What I was not expecting was two bodies on me; hugging.

"Dude, I'm so glad that you're fine!" Tucker shouted into my right ear. God, his voice was still ringing in my ear as Jazz turned to leave me and my best friends alone. They released me from my hug and went to their favorite spots; Tucker at my desk while Sam got my bed. I decided to stand. "So, bored lately?" Tucker asked me. I rolled my eyes at him and almost told him the truth before I caught myself.

"What do you think?" I asked him instead. "Of course I've been bored!" But in fact, it was the exact opposite; but I'm not going to tell them. For some odd demented reason, I feel all jittery...as if I could feel that something is gonna happen...

"I believe that that is a yes." Sam said a little smugly. Then she held out her right hand. "Five bucks please." She said, her hand motioning for Tucker to hand over his money. Tucker grumbled as he rummaged through his pockets. One of my eyebrows raised as Tucker stomped over to Sam, giving her the five dollar bill.

"You guys made a bet on whether or not I was bored?" I asked. The jitters were beginning to get on my nerves.

"Yeah, so what?" Sam said with a smirk. Tucker, however, was glum. "So...nothing weird lately?" She asked me. I looked at her, trying my best to hide the jitters.

"Weird? What would be weird?" I asked. Okay, I really want to face palm myself right now for asking that.

"Oh...I don't know." Sam said as if it was all a mystery to her, but really wasn't. "Like, maybe, going through stuff?" I froze stiff. My sky blue eyes locked onto my two best friends.

"Glowing green eyes?" Tucker added in.

"White hair..."

"The ability to _change_ yourself?"

They know... The thought crossed my mind. They've only physically seen me once this past week and yet they somewhat know...

...what has happened to me...

_All the better to show them_. Said Thing One.

_Yes, let's show them_. Thing Two agreed.

Don't. I told them through my head.

_Why not?_ Thing One asked.

_They already know. So you might as well confirm their suspicions._ Thing Two supported with Thing One.

_Just do it, Danny._

_Yes, just do it..._

"No." I mumbled out loud.

_Come on, it's easy._

_You know how to do it._

"No." I said again. I thought I heard Tucker say something...

_Show them._

_Yes, show them._

_Show them who..._

_...you really are._

Who I really am? I thought to myself. I barely felt the spark that fizzled to life on my spine.

_You're a Freak._ Said the little girl.

"NO!" I screamed into my room. "I'm NOT going to SHOW them!"

"Not going to show us what, Danny?" Sam asked with a huff. I glared at her, growling slightly. Sam's face went from determination to shock in a snap. Tucker's was the same way.

"Dude...are you okay?" Tucker asked.

"Do you _think_ I look okay to you?" I asked him darkly. Tucker took a step back. "I'm NOT okay." It's true, I'm not. The stupid spark is overtaking my body, making my organs stop dead in its tracks. I let out a hiss as I squint my eyes shut; trying my hardest to prevent the spark from reaching into my beating heart. Why is that my powers really wanted to show themselves in front of Sam and Tucker?!

"Danny...?" I heard Sam's voice full of concern. Concern...

Concern for _me_.

My blue eyes rested on Sam; letting my defenses fall as the spark struck my heart to a dead stop. I immediately screamed from the pain, hunching over. Sam and Tucker leapt to their feet and rushed at me.

"Danny!" They both cried out at the same time as the each placed their hands on my shoulders to steady myself. I was shaking terribly; my breaths ragged as I fought to stay into control. The spark may had stopped my heart, but I'm not gonna let it transform me in front of my best friends!

"Leave..." I muttered out. I flinched at how pained my voice sounded. Sam and Tucker didn't move.

"Wha-?" Tucker began, but I interrupted him.

"LEAVE MY HOUSE!" I screamed loudly. Sam and Tucker's hands flew off of my shoulders as if they've been shocked. I, then, shoved them out of my room and slammed the door shut; breathing heavily from all the power that I was holding back.

"Danny!" Sam cried out as she began to pound on my door. Sweat was rolling down my face as a white ring of light appeared around my torso. I bit back my scream as the rings of light traveled up and down my body. A second later, I was a white-haired, lime green-eyed ghost teen in a black and white spandex suit.

"Danny? What was that light from?" I heard Tucker's voice from the other side. My eyes burned with rage.

"Would you please leave?" I shouted.

"But Danny..." I heard the plea in Sam's voice. Oddly enough, hearing Sam's voice like that made me snap. My eyes blazed with power as I retorted to Sam and Tucker.

"Would. You. Leave. My. HOUSE. RIGHT. NOW!" I yelled at them from my bedroom. They stood outside my bed from a couple of minutes before turning to leave. I sighed in relief as I let myself slide down my door. "They're gone." I mumbled when I heard Jazz saying good-bye to them as the front door closed.

It pained me to do this to my closest friends, but I can't let them see me like this. I stared at my white gloves with absolutely no desire or excitement. They just cannot know about me...

About what I had become...

* * *

A couple of hours later, Mom called the family to dinner. I was still in my 'ghost mode', so I wore the stupid Christmas hoodie with Tucker's black shades. Everyone looked at me oddly, but shrugged it off as they began to load their plates with food. Mmmmmm. Homemade meatloaf with baked potatoes, gravy, corn on the cob, and biscuits.

Once everyone got their plates of food, we begin to eat. Dad was scarfing down his food as if he hasn't ate in weeks. Mom ate at a somewhat fast pace while Jazz was taking her sweet time. Frankly, I was being more like Dad. Who knew that having/using ghost powers made you so hungry/tired?

We were halfway done with our meal before my Mom turned towards me.

"Danny, after dinner, I want you to help your sister with the dishes, take a shower, and then go to bed." She told me this. My black eyebrow rose at this as I swallowed a piece of my baked potato.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her. "Why do I need to go to bed early?" Everyone looked at me with a slightly confused look on their faces.

"Son...do you know what tomorrow is?" My Dad asked me. I shook my head.

"Danny." My Mom said with a small smile. "Tomorrow's gonna be an important day for you."

"And what would that be?" I asked before I took a bite out of my meatloaf.

"Danny..." My Dad said. Great, my Dad is answering my question. This cannot be good...

"Tomorrow's your first day of high school." My Dad finished. I froze still.

Okay...

This is much, much, _much_ worse than being 'not good'.

* * *

**I am using lines to break the sections of the story because shift+enter thingy isn't working so bleh.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors. Blame Microsoft Word.**

**I hope that this answers your question, MsFizzle!**

**Having problems with typing out Chapter Eleven, so I'm just gonna upload the finished chapters from Deviantart onto here. (I think that I might have to just start all over again for chapter eleven... [I hate restarting a chapter from scratch!]) Yeah, I definitely will be rewriting it...**


	9. First (Half) Day of School

I would love to say that I couldn't sleep because I was nervous/excited about school. No. I mean, yeah; I'm nervous! Who isn't nervous on their first day of their high school career? So yeah, I was nervous; but I was also scared out of my wits.

_What if my powers acted up during school?_

I think I can handle the invisibility thing (just as long as I don't bump into people). As for intangiblity and floating...uh, those are a little more complicated. And what if? ... What if I would transform during school?! In the middle of class!

My heart raced as scenario after scenario after scenario of people freaking out when something ghostly happens to me and then they ship me off to a government facility that would do operations and horrible experiments on me. My eyes widen in drowning fear.

_Then I'll never be normal again..._

That's it. I thought as I shot up to sitting position. I absolutely refuse to become a lab rat for the government... Heck; for_ anyone_.

I scrunched my eyes shut, as I searched inside of myself for the spark. Come on! Where the heck are you hiding? I asked myself as I continued my search. A slight shock that came out of nowhere made me flinch. It also made me smile as I forced the power out, allowing it to transform me. Bright light appeared behind my eyelids. Once it had disappeared, I opened my eyes, surprised at how well I can see in the darkness. I slowly and quietly got out of my bed, noticing that I was still wearing my Christmas hoodie, jeans, and shades.

Okay, that's a plus sign. I thought to myself as I stood in the middle of my room. The clothes that I had put on over this ridiculously jumpsuit are still on me. I breathed out a sigh of relief as I reached for one of my gloves. Now if only I could get these stupid gloves and boots off of me... I tried to take the glove off; but instead, I screamed as my skin followed the glove...as if it had been superglue together. Okay...not that one. I thought to myself as I reached for my other gloved hand. Maybe this one...?

Nope. Same thing. Not only were my gloves seemed to be glued onto my skin, but so were my boots. Panicking slightly, I began to pull from random parts of the black and white jumpsuit. All, where the same way as my gloves and boots.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I shouted into my dark room. My green eyes were burning bright with annoyance and frustration, but mostly fear. I'm stuck wearing this stupid jumpsuit! Great. Just great. I could try to rip the jumpsuit off my skin, but I have a funny feeling that it would be extremely painful if I were to do that. "Fine." I grunted out as I headed towards my bed. "I'll just have to make up some lame excuse to why I'm suddenly wearing a Christmas hoodie, sunglasses, gloves, and boots." I muttered out as I crawled under my blue blanket. I laid there for about ten minutes, trying to change back until I gave up. "Whatever." I said pouting. Suddenly my heart jump started and I transformed back to normal. I immediately growled, flinging my blanket over my head in absolute irritation.

"And you couldn't do this, like, ten minutes ago!?" I yelled into my blanket.

* * *

Dawn came way too quick for me as my mother sweeps my blanket off of me.

"DaAanNny!" My Mom said in a cheerful sing-song voice. She was like a shining ray of sunshine; and I was a dark thundercloud, raining on everyone's parade.

"Five more minutes, Mom." I said, burying my head into my pillow. I heard a fast puff of air that blasted through her lips.

"Water treatment?" She suggested. I grumbled as I stood up from my bed. I could see my joyful mother from behind my messy raven hair. She looked at me as if I was the cutest thing in the world. I blinked when I saw a tear in her eye.

"Mom?" I said, my voice suddenly concerned. Why is she going to cry? "What's wrong?" I asked her. I know I'm not in my ghost mode, so that can't be it. I don't feel any coldness, so I know that I'm not invisible or intangible. I can feel all of my body parts... So why is she crying?

Before I could even voice out my concern, my Mom flung her arms around me and squeezed me into one of her famous hugs. I blinked blinding beneath her chest, confused.

"Oh my Baby Boy's growing up!" My Mom whined loudly, piercing my ears. Oh... She sniffled. "His first day of high school!" I rolled my bright blue eyes in annoyance.

"MoOom." I whined. She gave me an extra squeeze before releasing me, but her hands gripped my shoulders as she stared into my eyes with a sweet smile on her face.

Even though I'm totally freaking out (more towards the edge of paranoia) about people finding out that I'm...'abnormal'; but having my Mom stare at me with her eyes full of love and caring made almost all of my worries disappear._ Almost._

But still, the scene was as if we were in was one of those sappy chick flicks, with the sunshine sprayed across everything in the room. The mood seemed to be light and full of happiness as we stared at each other. For the first time in the past week, I actually felt joy of being happy started to crawl back in me. The corner of my mouth twitched into a small smile of content. Jeez, how I love this feeling. This feeling of lightness that seems to spread like butter all around the inside of my-

Wait...

I felt my feet left the ground, barely hovering over my carpeted floor. Oh snap!

"Okay Mom!" I said as I swung her around me towards my door. She tried to look at me, a little dazed from what I had just done.

"Danny?" She said with confusion.

"I can't get dressed with you in here!" I told her as I shut the door, keeping her out of my room. I clutched at the door to keep myself sort of on solid ground. Well...that was failing epicly, cuz my feet are now on the door, slowly inching their way higher while scrunching up my body like a pop can. I waited by the door until I heard my mother's footsteps disappeared far away. I sighed, my grip loosened, and I shot up into the air.

"No!" I shouted as I sped towards the ceiling. "I DO NOT want to get clucked by the ceiling AGAIN!" Suddenly, I stopped in midair; my entire body whiplashing.

Ugh... Now here's some ghostly advice:

Never stop in midair...

You'll get whiplash.

* * *

A few minutes later, I dropped from the ceiling and dashed towards my bathroom; speed-dressing before my parents question to why I'm moving so slowly. Once fully dressed, I grabbed my dull purple backpack as I exited the bathroom. I was about to go downstairs when a tingling feeling traveled all around my body. I huffed while rolling my eyes as I pass through my bedroom floor and into the kitchen; where I became solid.

The only other person in the kitchen was my older sister Jazz, who was too busy reading her book to notice anything abnormal happening. I dropped my notebook filled backpack besides my chair. It was only then when Jazz peered her head over her book.

"Hey Lil' Bro." She said, grinning.

"Hey Big Sis." I said. Then I notice her clothes, making my eyebrow raise slightly. "Jazz...why are you still wearing your pajamas?"

"Elementary my dear Lil' Brother." Jazz said in a horrible impression of Sherlock Holmes. Her turquoise pajamas covered her arms. "Today, only _Freshmen_ go to school." I blinked a couple of times.

"Wait...what?" I asked her. She beamed at me, enjoying the fact that I'm confused.

"Today, only Freshmen-such as yourself-go to school."

"Um...why?" I asked her. Jazz rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Be-cause." Jazz said in voice that seemed like she was talking to a four-year-old instead of a 14-year-old. "Without everyone else there, you guys can easily find out where your classes are and to figure how the day runs until the next day, when _we_, the upper classmen, come in." I blinked a couple of times before her words slowly made sense to me.

"Oh." I said. Jazz smirked before returning her eyes to her book while I went over to the counter to fix myself some breakfast.

While she was reading, I had a few...'incidents' that involved with my powers. First of all, my hands went tangible as I grabbed a bowl (good thing I decided to use the plastic one). Then they decided to be funny and passed through the orange juice container (again, good thing I only had the orange juice not even five inches above the counter when it happened). My arm went invisible about twice; my hand three times. My lower half completely disappeared, only to be replaced with a black see-through tail (which I totally freaked out about). Once I sat at the table, my entire body went intangible, and I wounded up in the basement. Huffing and puffing like I was about to blow the house down, I stomped upstairs. Jazz glanced at me, confusion on her face as I entered the kitchen.

"Since when-" She began to say.

"Don't even bother." I shot at her, my fists clenched as I sat back at the table and began to chug down my cereal. She looked at me, her face full of concern; but I ignored her as I finished my breakfast. My parents appeared once I had put my dishes in the sink.

"Well, Danny?" My Dad said, grabbing my attention. I turned towards my dorky parents. "Are you ready for your first day of high school?"

"To tell ya the truth, no." I said. My Mom flashed me a small smile.

"Don't worry sweetie." She said, her eyes full of pride.

"Everything will be just fine."

* * *

"Have a great day at school, Danny!" My Mom called out from the megaphone. I flinched, my face already beginning to redden with heat from embarrassment. I had just barely left the RV when she shouted that.

Why couldn't you just tell me that in the RV? I thought to myself glumly.

Every kid (that was here this early) stared at me; some had expressions of pure enjoyment while others had looks of pity. And all of them were so glad that they didn't have my parents. "Your Mother loves you, Sweetie-Pie!"

I face palmed myself as I heard other Freshmen began to giggle.

"Yes, have a great day son!" My Dad's deep voice joined my mother's. "And remember. You're a Fenton, Danny!" Thanks for reminding me, Dad... I thought bitterly to myself as I stalked closer to the school and away from my parents.

"And who the heck are you?!" Cried out a fellow Freshman.

Oh-no...

"Dad!" I shouted, spinning around like a whirlwind. "Please! Please don't-"

"Who am I? Who AM I?!" My Dad yelled into the megaphone. "Well I'm Jack Fenton; world-class ghost hunter and Danny Fenton's father!"

Can I please die? I glumly thought to myself as the schoolyard turned into an uproar of laughter and finger pointing...at me. Please? Please let me die? I'm only halfway there...

"Danny!" I heard a familiar voice. I turned, and the corners of my mouth went upwards.

"Tucker!" I shouted back as I made my way towards my best friend. We met underneath a tree halfway between the school and the road. I gave Tucker a hug. Once I had released him, he blinked at me-confused. "That is my apology from being a total jerk yesterday." I quickly explained.

Even though I've decided to keep my powers a secret from my two best friends, that doesn't mean that I'm allowed to act like a jerk.

Tucker smiled slightly.

"Apology _almost_ accepted." He said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Almost?"

"You owe me a double Nasty Burger." Tucker said with a glint of mischief. I rolled my cool blue eyes at him.

"Fine." I said, wanting to make it up to him. I guess I might as well buy Sam a tofu sandwich as an apology too.

Tucker and I spent the next few minutes discussing about a new game coming out on the PC called 'Doom', when Sam strolled up to us.

"Hey, Sam." I said.

"What's up? You look like you're mad." Tucker asked. I turned towards Tucker in confusion. Um...we're kind of at school Tucker... That's why she's mad. He saw me looking at him, and he rolled his hazel eyes. "Clueless..." He mumbled. I grinned.

"Hey, I heard that." I said to Tucker. Tucker looked at me with slight fear.

"What? You heard what?"

"You calling me clueless."

"Dude, you heard me mutter that under my breath?"

"Uh...it wasn't really under your breath if I could hear it." I told him. Tucker just gave me a hard stare before shaking his head dismissively. I chortled and then looked at Sam.

Uh...by the way Sam is practically _glaring_ at me, which tells me that I'm in it for my life. Heck, she looks like she could murder anyone right now! I gulped as I voiced out my concern.

"What's wrong, Sam?" I asked carefully. She just stared at me hard.

"You were being a total jerk yesterday." She stated the obvious. I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I said, my head lowered, raven hair covered my view of Sam. Absentmindly, I felt a small shock.

...A shock?

"Sorry doesn't help any, Danny." She spat out at me. Jeez, why is she being so rude? I know I was being a jerk yesterday, but I most certainly don't deserve this kind of attitude. I felt my eyes beginning to burn.

"How about a tofu sandwich?" I asked, trying to apologize for my behavior from yesterday. apparently, she didn't like that, for her violet eyes went livid with anger.

"WHAT THE HECK DOES A TOFU SANDWICH HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH YOU!?" She yelled into the air. Every single Freshman at Casper High gawked at Sam's loud outburst. Nervousness nawed in my stomach. I was about to reply that the tofu sandwich is an apology from me, but something in Sam's words made me stop. Instead, I asked Sam a question.

"Sam. What do you mean by 'something to do with you?'" I asked her. Sam's glared grew hard.

"Okay, Captain Oblivious." Sam said rudely to me. "If you haven't realized lately, you've been a jerk since the Accident." I rolled my eyes at Sam.

"I know that!" I shouted at her. "That's why I'm trying to make it up to you by buying you a tofu sandwich!"

"A tofu sandwich isn't gonna kill your jerky attitude!"

"Then what do you want me to do!" I screamed at her. Tucker was cowering behind his PDA during my entire exchange with Sam. Sam's eyes narrowed.

"Tell us what's happening to you." Sam said.

Uh...no. I'll not telling you guys anything. I thought to myself.

I was just about to tell Sam, 'There's nothing happening to me'; when a spark gutted my...guts?

Oh-no. I thought, my blue eyes wide in fear as the spark traveled up my spine. Not now! Not in front of everyone else! I gritted my teeth as I clenched to my sides, trying to keep the power from within from coming out to the open. Sam and Tucker looked at me funny; probably because of my expression on my face.

"Danny? Are you okay, man?" Tucker asked. I really wanted to tell him, 'Do I _look_ okay to you?', but another-more powerful-spark shocked my nerves.

"Aaaaa-! I'm fine." I said quickly to cover up my somewhat version of a manly scream. ... Okay...that was more of a little girl's scream, but who cares? Sam and Tucker's faces were so full of concern and worry that just seeing them pained me.

"Danny?" Sam said as she reached out for my shoulder. "I don't think you're fine." She said as her hand touched my shoulder.

_Show them._ Thing One and Two chanted at the same time._ Show them who you really are._

A spark struck my heart still as a coldness whirled around inside my body.

Maybe I should show them. I found myself thinking. Maybe I should, so that they could-

_Freak. _Said the little girl's voice.

I'm a freak...and what does everyone; family, friends, and strangers; what do they all do to freaks...?

They kill the freak.

My senses went on high alert, a power rippling just under the surface of my skin. I know that I'm gonna transform, I know it. And Sam and Tucker are gonna see me transform...and they're gonna see me as a-

_Freak._

No! I thought as I twirled around and dashed towards the nearest hiding place.

"Danny!" My two best friends cried out at once as they ran to catch up to me.

Shoot! I thought as I ran towards the dreaded school building, the power inside of me was crawling its way out into the open. I need to find somewhere to transform and quick! I glanced down and almost tripped on myself from the horrid sight...

There's now a white glow that surrounds my entire body! This cannot be good! My head whips around, trying to find the nearest restroom. My eyes rested with relief once I had spotted a men's restroom. Dashing inside of it, I slammed the door shut, and flung myself into a stall. Before I even knew it, the white ring appeared from my torso; its energy burning me as I screamed from the pain. In no time at all, I was once again a ghost.

I panted as I exited the stall, quickly throwing up my hood and my shades to hide my abnormal hair and eye color. I had barely got to the restroom door when Tucker comes flying in (not literally).

"Dude!" Tucker shouted, slightly panting. "Why...*huff*..why did you...*huff*...run?"

"Because..." I said, trying to make up a good excuse. "I had to do a...a... ... A number Two?" I ended lamely. Tucker's eyes widen a tiny bit.

"Oh..." He said, unsure of what to say. Then he realized what I was wearing. "You weren't wearing that earlier..." He said, pointing to the horrid Christmas hoodie. I rolled my eyes behind my shades.

"I wasn't." I agreed. "But it's cold in here, Tuck."

"Okay... But why are you wearing the shades that I had gave you?" I flinched, biting my tongue.

"Mindgrain." I said simply. I could tell that Tucker wasn't done asking me questions, but the bell rang. Quickly using this opportunity to distract Tucker, I grabbed his arms and hauled him out of the bathroom. "Come on! We're gonna be late to class!"

"Dude! Why are you so cold! ... And you're wearing gloves?!" He shouted in my ears. I ignored him as I tugged him along to our home room.

* * *

We had just entered our home room before the last bell rang. I sighed, relieved that I already knew where I'm going ahead of time because of Jazz. Sam gestured us to sit near her as we waited for the other students, that were still wondering the hallways to find their rooms. I glanced at Sam, who was giving me a very stern look.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh nothing." Sam replied mockingly. "I'm just wondering why you've all of sudden wearing: gloves, boots, a hoodie, and sunglasses inside a building. Oh, and let's not forget the fact that your voice seems to echo..." Sam finished in a whisper. Goosebumps popped all over my skin at her observations. She already knows that something is different about me. "So you might as well tell us now than later." Sam added in, but harshly. I became hostile from her words, a boiling hot anger was slowly consuming me.

"Mind your own business, Sam." I growled at her; enjoying the fear that had crossed her face.

"Danny-" Sam began but the teacher called the class to order. I smirked and turned my gaze to the teacher; but I know that Sam isn't done with me just yet.

We spent the next hour or so going through the school district's little yellow handbook of boredom. Of course, many students were already asleep or halfway there. As for me? I wish it was the same. Well...it would've been, if the Accident had never happened!

Yeah, during the entire hour or so of going over boring rules, my powers were being a true pain-in-the-butt! (And that's the nice way to say that.) My entire body kept on going intangible to tangible. My hands disappeared several times (and once my head). Sometimes my butt would leave my seat and I would have to anchor myself to my chair. By the time the bell rang (signaling our first period), I was completely worn out-and it was only the first 95 minutes of school! I sighed as I followed the flow of the crowd.

"Human Growth is our first period, right?" Sam asked, glancing down at her schedule. Tucker's arms shot cheerfully into the air.

"Whoot-whoot!" Tucker cried out happily. "I get to learn about girls' body parts! And how to-" But before Tucker could say anything else, Sam stuffed his mouth with his schedule. (Yeah, his mouth was that wide open to easily stuff a crumpled piece of paper inside it.) I hid my face behind my mouth, chuckling. Sam shot a glare at me.

"Danny, don't you forget that you still need to explain to us why you're like this." She said, gesturing to my outfit. I grunted, crossing my arms over my chest. Once Sam gets her nose into something, its hard to get it back out...just like Jazz... Sam rolled her purple eyes at me. "Just admit it Danny." She said, annoyed. "Admit...that you're..." She quickly glance around us before leaning her head towards mine. Tucker followed the suite, not wanting it to be left out.

"That you're a ghost." Sam whispered. I went completely rigid.

She knows... And by the look of Tucker's face, he knows too... They pulled away; Sam's hands were on her hips while Tucker's were holding the straps to his backpack. They both stared at me, waiting for my reply.

"Uh..." I began, but I was interrupted by the bell. A grin spread across my face. "Oh, look, we're gonna be late!" I said as I ran to our next class.

"Danny, wait up!" I heard Tucker call out from behind.

* * *

Human Growth bored me to sleep, along with everyone else. But of course, the second I lose concentration, my powers would cause chaos for me. (Do I really need to go into the details?) So, reluctantly, I forced myself to stay awake; while increasingly becoming exhausted.

At first, all I was thinking about was whether or not to tell Sam and Tucker. I mean, from what it sounds like, they've already figured out that I'm not really normal anymore... And it sure sounds like they know that I'm some kind of...ghost. But what kind of ghost can be alive one second, dead the next, and back to being alive! Aren't ghosts, like, dead? They shouldn't even be alive! So...

How come I'm alive?

I groaned, letting my head dropped onto my desk; debating whether or not to tell my best friends my secret. I mean, yeah. They were sort of there when the Accident happened. They saw me as that...ghost. So, frankly, they should be the ones that I should talk to, to trust with my secret. But some part of me really doesn't want to face the rejection that they might dish out because of what I've become. They might even start to fear me; and call the government or something to haul me away without a second thought! Would they really do that to me? Would they?

A spark interrupted my thoughts.

No! I thought panicky as the spark traveled up my spine. I can't change here! I quickly glanced around, trying to figure out how to get out of this situation. My eyes rested on the door, recalling the restrooms not even twenty feet away. _That_ could work. But I really don't want to ask the teacher if I could use the restroom, especially since it's the first day and all. Maybe I could wait-

The spark fizzled my heart to life, pain registered in my brain.

Okay, maybe I can't wait that long. I corrected myself as my hand shot up into the air. The teacher gave me a glare before calling on my name.

"What is it, Mr. Fenton?" She asked. I grimaced from the pain, and from the humiliating laughter that I know will soon follow my question.

"Um...I really need to use the restroom." I said, sweating slightly. She gave me a hard look before she gestured her head towards the door.

"Alright, you can-" I didn't even get to hear her finish as I bolted as humanly possible from the classroom, mild laughter following me out of the door. I went straight into the restroom, passing through the door on accident. I just randomly picked a stall and slammed the door behind me, instantly transforming myself back into a human.

"Phew." I said, unlocking the stall door as I exited. I glanced into the mirror, making sure that I'm really normal.

Yup. Normal, black-haired, blue-eyed, skinny teenager of freaky parents. I smirked to myself as I left the bathroom and returned to Human Growth. The teacher's eyebrow (which looked almost like a unibrow) rose as I entered the room.

"Weren't you wearing a sweatshirt...and shades?" She asked me. Good thing she didn't say anything about the gloves and boots.

"I'm much warmer now." I said simply. "And my head doesn't hurt that much anymore." That's my excuse for wearing the shades-for my make-believe headache. The teacher looked at me puzzled before shrugging to herself. Taking that as a sign that I'm dismissed; I walked back to my seat and sat once more.

Once again, I began to wonder whether or not it'll be a good idea or bad for Sam and Tucker to know about my secret. Again, they were there at the Accident. Again, they seem to know that I've become a ghost...somewhat. But still...

There's that possibility that they won't accept me. That they would tell someone and I would be sent off to be tested like a lab rat. That they'll call me a...

Freak.

I grimaced as my stomach turned from these dark thoughts.

That's it. I thought to myself, looking down at the stupid guidelines for this class. I'm not gonna tell them, no matter what!

Because, frankly, I would rather be a jerk and they just quit being my friends (which I really hope that that doesn't happen) than the possibility of being rejected and screwed for the rest of my life.

Oh...wait.

I'm already screwed!

* * *

Math wasn't any better. Well, at least Sam and Tucker weren't in the same class as me (for they are really good at math). In fact, I did fell asleep; and the next thing I knew, I was in the basement's broiler room. I sighed, trekking my way back to my classroom.

It would be nice if I could turn intangible/invisible so that no one would notice me. I thought to myself as I approached my classroom. As I neared the door, I felt the tingling along with the overwhelming coldness that seemed to flow around the inside of my body. I looked at my hands, which had vanished from sight. Hoping that my powers were actually listening to me, I entered the classroom by passing through the door. I felt accomplishment as I easily passed through the door and entered the classroom. I began to walk, but realized that my shoes were making too much noise.

Darn it. I wish I could fly... The second that thought passed through my mind, a weightlessness descended unto my body, causing me to float. I flailed at bit, trying to get myself balanced. Okay...so maybe floating wasn't such a good idea... I thought as I almost knock over a display of planets.

...

Why are there planets in a math room?

...

Nevermind. I thought to myself as I floated cautiously towards my seat, thankfully still invisible. Once I had seated myself, I quickly glanced around to make sure no one was paying attention as I let the coldness disappear back into its hiding place. I looked down at my hands.

Yup, I'm visible again. I slouched in my seat, sighing with relief.

"Danny?" My teacher called out my name. I froze like a deer in headlights.

"Y-y-yes?" I stuttered out, my heart beating, like, a million miles per second.

"I must've skipped over you when we were introducing ourselves." My teacher said. "Why don't cha come up to the front of the class and tell us: your name, your hobbies, and what you did over the summer." I sighed as I got up to the front, feeling more exhausted than ever...and already wanting this day to end. Just four more hours, Fenton, just four more hours... I told myself silently in my head as I faced the class.

* * *

Sam and Tucker were probably already in the gym since they had class together for the last period. I didn't mind the fact that my two best friends had a class together that didn't include me in it. Jeez, I think I would've failed their high-leveled math class the second I even _look_ into their classroom.

I shuddered, recalling the strange equations that Tucker showed me from last year. I mean, math is for numbers only; not letters! I sure hope I don't have to do deal with them anytime soon. I suck at math with just the numbers alone!

I was about to enter the hallway that would lead me to the gym when I heard a very, very familiar voice.

"Fenton!" Cried out a voice that was somewhere between a man and a teen. I gulped as fear smothered me. I know that voice...

That was the voice of Dash Baxter; my favorite bully of all time. Don't cha love the sarcasism there? I turned around, knowing that I would see rage in his dark blue eyes, his short blond hair all gelled up. I spotted the tall, superior classmate. There are rumors going around in school that he's gonna be the star quarter back on our football team...even though he's only a freshman! Still, you would think that he'd be one of those nice and kind popular kids that would leave you alone, right?

I wished that it was true as the hulk of muscles towered over me in a red-letter jacket. Adruptly, his hand shot out and roughly shoved me painfully against the lockers with a loud bang. I gritted my teeth as I felt my eyes burning with torrential rage, questioning myself in my head.

Why does Dash always have to pick on me?! I'm freakin' sickin' tired of it! I quickly shut my eyes closed when I felt them turn to that toxic green. I sure hope that Dash didn't see them...

"Where's my lunch money, Fen-Turd!" He shouted, implying his favorite nickname for me. I relaxed a bit, realizing that he didn't notice anything abnormal.

That was my mistake.

He must've took my relaxation like I wasn't afraid of him. That I wasn't worried about him beating me up or something; for the next thing I knew, a fist flew out of nowhere and smacked me in my left eye. I shouted in pain as I felt the wall left my back, Dash still held my collar. I felt a bruise beginning to painfully form.

"Well, Fen-TURD? Where's my lunch money?" Dash nearly snarled at me.

Okay, so far I have a black eye in my left, my back is stiff from his handling, and I'm extremely PO-ed now. He always have to pick on me! Every single darn day! It's always the same thing! I'm so freakin' tired of it! That's it! I'm sooooooooo gonna stand up for myself!

"I don't have it, Bax-TURD." I said, grinning stupidly. Bax-TURD. Hee, hee, hee. Sounds like a certain swear word.

His face went red with rage as I slowly realized myself mistake.

Oh...this is so not good... I thought to myself as Dash hurled me into a locker and slammed it shut, smacking my face with the door. The loud bang rang painfully in my ears.

"See ya later, Fen-TURD!" Dash boomed. He chuckled loudly as he went on his way to class. I sighed in the darkness, all cramped from the small space. ... Frankly, I'm surprised that I could even fit in here... Oh well. I thought to myself dully as I tried to make myself comfortable. It's gonna be a long wait until...

Wait-a-minute...

I have ghost powers! I could just go intangible! immediately, I clenched my eyes shut, focusing and concentrating as I looked for that tingling feeling that usually corresponds with intangibility. However, it wasn't until ten minutes had passed until someone opened the locker-the owner. I fell out and landed on the floor. The owner looked at me with shock and confusion as I stood up, brushing myself off. I, then, turned towards the owner, glaring.

"What?" I spat out at the still staring teen. "Got a problem with me taking a nap in your locker?" The teen still stared at me, then shaking his head as I stormed off. He muttered something, and because of my enhanced hearing, I heard him as clear as day.

"Freak." He muttered under his breath as he rummaged around his locker. I faltered, my eyes wide in pain.

_Freak..._

* * *

Gym was absolute torture for me. Sam and Tucker were there; and them being around me didn't seem to help with the matters of my powers. Again, I felt an overwhelming desire to 'show' them my other side. I bit back the power that was crawling throughout my entire essence. By the time gym class had ended, I was so moody that I might as well be an atomic bomb. I gritted my teeth as I filed with the other Freshmen to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Danny!" Tucker called out from the crowd. I bit my lip as I turned towards him and Sam. Again, I felt that want; and again, I fought against it as my two best friends approached me.

"What?" I shot out sourly. I bit my lip as my friends approached me. A frosty coldness began to crawl under my skin.

"Danny, you've been giving us the cold shoulder all day." Sam stated to me. I grimaced as the power became more violent inside of me. "Since we now have lunch; its high time you tell us what's happening to you."

"For the last time, Sam." I growled out, annoyance was burning me up like a log dosed with igniter fuild. "Nothing is HAPPENING to ME!"

I just HAD to say that, didn't I? For a split second later, one of the biggest shocks that I had ever felt since the Accident racked my body, burning everything inside of me. I nearly screamed from the pain, doubling over to the point that I almost lost my balance. Luckily, Sam and Tucker grabbed me before my head made it to the floor.

"Danny!" They cried out in unison, their voices ringing in my ears.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked. I shot her glare as another shockwave burned through my body, once again causing me to scream out loud from the pain. Do I look and sound like I'm okay to you? I thought numbly.

"Dude, what's happening?!" Tucker asked, freaking out. I really don't blame him, for my body was spazzing out of my control as if I was having a seizure or something. I panted worse than a hot dog, still trying to force the power back to where it came from...

"Tucker, we should bring him to the nurse's office." Sam suggested, concerned. For a moment, I paused as Sam's words were slowly embedded into my mind.

"Forget the n-n-n-nurse, Sam!" Tucker shouted at her, stuttering slightly at the word 'nurse'. "He needs to go to the h-h-hos-hospital!"

Uh...no. I thought to myself as I moved my numbed limbs. Sam and Tucker still had a grip on me as I slowly stood up; still shuddering as if electricity was crawling everywhere from the inside of my body, still gasping.

I can't hold this much longer... I thought dully to myself, sweat trailing down my forehead as I looked for a safe place to transform. The ghastly power was still stinging my nerves as if I'm in a campfire with flames licking my skin. My eyes widen on the Jantior's closet door..._that_ could work.

I took a step towards it, then another, and another. Sam and Tucker had let go of their grasps and watched me as I stumbled towards the door.

"Danny?" Sam asked.

A spark attacked my heart.

And I bolted.

I rushed at the door, flinging it open as if it was just a piece of paper, and I was slamming it shut when something abruptly stopped the door from shutting completely closed. I glanced down, my eyes instantly turned green in irritation before returning back to normal.

Of course it would be Sam's boot that had stopped the door from shutting. Then, her hand and head appeared from the crack.

"Danny! What's going on?" She said, opening the door more so that Tucker could see me too. "You've suddenly turned pale and your body is acting like it's having a seizure... What's happening to you?"

I shook my head; still spazzing out like crazy. My powers...they're getting...out of my control... The statement hung in my mind. Another round of sparks shocked my organs, causing me to gasp from the blinding pain. My nerves are going crazy!

"Dude!" Tucker shouted once I suddenly doubled over, spazzing out of control.

"Danny!" The both cried out, huddling over me as I continued to exhibit siezure-like jerky movements.

I...can't...hold it...any...more... I numbly thought to myself as the pain blasted through my nerves and senses. My eyes were focused on the opened door. If I...were to trans...form...now... I thought painfully to myself, not bothering to end it. I can only guess what would happen if people had found out what I really am. I am aware of Sam and Tucker freaking out over me, their expressions a mixture of: concern, worry, and fright. Their garbling underwater voices reached my ears, but I couldn't tell heads or tails of what they're saying. It's then, I realized, that my senses are getting dimmer as the pain burns throughout my body.

Another spark. This time, arching over my spinal cord. I gasped from the pain, once again my eyes landed on the opened doorway.

"Get out and shut the door." I mumbled weakly; still not wanting Sam and Tucker to know what I had truly become. They blinked at me as if I was insane (which I kind of am), their mouths opened in protest.

"We're not leaving you!" Sam said.

"Yeah!" Tucker said, quickly agreeing with her...for once. "Danny, you're in a lot of pain. Let us help you!"

"Help...me?" I snarled at them, my face dark with frustration as my body's shudders became even more severe. I could feel my mind losing it. My reasoning skills were slowly vanishing as I exhausted myself from holding this power back. I welcomed a dull numbing feeling into my head, but it still didn't help the fact that I was losing this war between my living half and my dead half; my dead half winning.

A pool of energy gathered around my torso area, snapping me back into awareness.

If anyone sees me transform... I thought to myself as my eyes stared in horror at the opened doorway. It seemed like it was only the door and me, floating in a black space. The little girl and the teen's voices echoed in the darkness of my mind.

_Freak..._

I rushed at the door, slamming it completely closed as the shudders became even more present. I quickly backed away from door. That way, the light from the transformation wouldn't be so notica-

It was only when Sam and Tucker were back into my line of sight did I realized that I just had made a terrible mistake. I halted, my front facing the door and my two best friends; their backs were towards the door, providing even more cover for me.

"Danny? What was that all-" Tucker began to say; but before he could finish, an overwhelming power choked me causing me to cut him off.

I was wailing.

Yup, you heard that, I was wailing...like a ghost; I guess.

For the power had finally found the cracks to my defenses and easily torn them down. The shocks became to a degree of instantly burning my insides to a crisp as I screamed out bloody murder. I doubled over, my arms wrapped around my waist as I continued to agony scream from the overwhelming pain. My eyes were super glued shut as the shocks abruptly stopped its attack.

But I knew what was about to happen next; for that otherworldly power settled into my being as energy bursts from my torso.

I didn't need to open my eyes, for I know that the ring of light was now splitting itself into two; traveling their separate ways, forcing me to become dead as I continued to scream like a banshee.

* * *

**Terrible ain't I?**

**I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes... I didn't even bothered to sent this Microsoft Word...**

**And I'm sorry if some parts doesn't make any sense...bleh.**

**I hope this is a little more clear about why Danny didn't tell Sam and Tucker about his ghost powers. If not, please send me a review and I'll make sure Danny will go more in detail next time. ^^**

**Ah, and thanks for all of the favs/follows/reviews!**


	10. Lunch Break

The light swiftly did its duty; transforming me from the inside out. From alive to dead...

From normal...to_ freak_.

I was still doubled over; my eyes clenched shut as I panted, still struggling to breathe once more.

_Why are you trying to breathe?_ Thing Two echoed in my mind. _You don't even need to breathe._

_Dude, he's freaking out because he had just transformed in front of his friends!_ Thing One shouted at Thing Two. _That's why he's trying to breathe, because he's freaking out!_

_He doesn't need to be freaking out though._

_I know, but he still is._

"Shut up!" I shouted, my eerie voice echoed loudly in the Janitor's closet. Red hot tears began to pool in the corners of my eyes. I couldn't feel the extra weight from my coat and jeans that were once on top of this stupid spandex suit-nor the shades that covers my eyes. Okay, I'm totally confused now. Why am I not wearing my coat, jeans, and sunglasses anymore? This just doesn't make any sense.

"Danny?" Sam's voice came from in front of me. Her voice jerked my head upwards, my now snow-white hair hung slightly in my wide open green eyes as I stared at my two best friends.

So much for keeping this a secret...

Fear crossed their eyes, their mouths opened in utter disbelief. Tucker was beginning to hyperlatilate while Sam breathed slightly faster. They unconisously took a step backwards. Away from me. Away...

From the _freak_.

I backed away from them, fear choking me silent. My best friends...they...they're gonna reject me. My closest friends-my _only_ friends-are going to bail out on me. They're gonna tell my parents; they're gonna send me to Area 51 to be dissected and experimented on; they're gonna-

"Danny?" Sam called, her voice so quiet, so full of fear; reached my ears. She put up a brave face as she took a step forwards, her slender hand out, wanting something.

Wanting to touch..._me_.

"Don't touch me!" I shrieked, flinging my skinny arms to cover myself; mostly my face. I stumbled backwards. I wouldn't had fell onto the top of a bunch of cleaning supplies if it weren't for the fact that my foot had turned intangible, making me lose my balance. I landed painfully onto a short ricky shelf of cleaning supplies, bottles broke open as brooms and mops fell on top of me. The chemicals from the cleaning solutions sprayed everywhere and got onto everything...including me. The stench of it made my sense of smell go haywire. Light headiness pounded like blood in my head while the chemicals burned my nostrials and my throat. Jeez, it was so bad that I could taste the bleach on my tongue!

"Danny!" I heard Sam and Tucker called out at once. Their faces were full of concern, but fear was still present in them as they slowly made their way towards me.

_They're gonna tell my parents…_

"Dude?" Tucker called out, barely a whisper. "Are you alright?" He asked as they approached me. I cowered away, the brooms and mops slapping against the wet tiled floor when I moved from undernearth them.

_They're gonna dissect me…_

"Leave me alone." I said dryly, still backing away from my friends. They looked at me with confusion.

_The government's gonna experiment on me…_

"Danny, relax." Sam said calmly, her voice as soft as pillows; but her eyes betrayed her, flashing with fear and uncertainly. "We're not going to leave you."

_They're lying to me; only to betray me in the end…_

"Yeah, what she said." Tucker agreed with Sam, his hazel eyes wide in fear. "Besides, there's absolutely no reason for you to be freak-"

_Freak._

_I'm a Freak._

_And everybody hates a Freak…_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted as my feet propelled me backwards. My back slammed against the metal shelving, causing it to rattle as even more brooms and mops clattered on the floor-along with some chemical containers that busted open. I flinched as a frosty coldness spread throughout my body.

"Danny!?" Cried out my friends. The coldness settled into every single molecule of my body, biting like winter's wind. I opened my eyes, not being about to see my arms that were still in front of my face.

I'm invisible. I thought to myself as I wrapped my arms around my chest, my hands burying into my sides. I was trembling as Sam and Tucker searched for me, calling out my name over and over again.

"Tucker, what the heck do you said to cause Danny to...to...DISAPPEAR on us!" Sam nearly shouted, still searching for me. Tucker was trembling badly, also searching for me.

"I really don't know, Sam." He answered her. "All I said that he's was freak-"

_Freak..._

I gasped out, hypervatliating. Pain stung my chest.

Tucker...he's calling me...

_A Freak..._

"Tucker! Did you hear that?" Sam's voice barely reached my ears.

"Hear what?" Tucker asked, confused.

"That gasp."

"No."

"Danny?" Sam's voice called out to me. "Danny? Are you still here?"

I didn't answer her. Why the heck would I answer her? If I were to answer her, then she'll know... She'll know...

_That I'm a Freak..._

Tears poured from my eyes, rolling down my cheeks. My emotions were swirling so choaticly inside of me, to the point that it just plain hurt... I couldn't take the pain anymore. So I buried my head close to my arms, close to my chest; my legs curled up to my head, making me into a vertical ball.

And I cried.

I didn't care whether or not they were there or that they could hear me; I just couldn't hold this pain inside of me anymore. My body shook, trembling as gasps racked my chest, hurting my lungs, my ribs as I sobbed. Hot tears fell invisibly onto the floor, mixing with whatever chemicals were spilled onto the floor. I breathed deeply, inhaling all those burning chemicals, making me choke as even more tears fell.

They're gonna find out about me…and then they're gonna reject me. Me! My two best friends are gonna reject me and treat me like a freak! Like a caged animal! They're gonna tell on my parents…and even they too will reject me-disown me more like! Heck, they might even tear me apart molecule by molecule! God, either way, this freakin' sucks!

I coughed. Lightly at first, by it kept on getting worse and worse. It came to the point that I was sure that I was going to hack out a lung.

Darn...cleaning...stuff... I thought numbly. I feel...so...out of...it. My head felt so light-headed that it wasn't even funny. My vision was blurly, my senses were becoming duller by the moment. I know that I should move, but what was the point? What is the darn point...to move...? I let my head bang against the metal shelving, enjoying the sharp pain that seem to flash through my light headiness. But it didn't stay for long... I sighed. Where...the heck...is Sam...and...Tucker? I thought numbly as my eyes closed.

I don't know how long I was out, but I awoke once something... No. Once some_one_, had touched my right shoulder. I flinched so bad that I banged my head against the metal bar...this time, unintentionally.

"Tucker!" I heard Sam's voice boomed besides my right ear. "I've found him!" I heard a few stumbles before Tucker appeared in front of us. He blinked several times.

"Um...Sam..." Tucker began, still staring blankly at Sam and me. Okay, mostly Sam. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" She snapped at him. "I'm holding Danny's shoulder!" Tucker's eyes went wide.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-"

"Tucker! Just get your Techno-Geek bottom over here and grab Danny's other shoulder!" She shouted loudly at Tucker. I flinched from her voice, grumbling slightly. Sam and Tucker stared right at me once they heard my grumbling.

"Danny?" Sam asked her voice calm. I didn't answer. It took Tucker a while to get over to where we were. He looked absolutely confused as he carefully step this way and that to get to Sam. As he was doing this, he asked Sam a question.

"So...Danny's...there?" Tucker said, lifting an eyebrow. Sam rolled her violet eyes at him in utter annoyance.

"What else would I be holding onto?" She asked sarcastily. "An invisible cow?"

"Mmmmm...Steak..." Tucker said, clearly thinking of steak instead of a cow as drool started to slightly pool at the corner of his mouth. A smile started to pull on the corners of my mouth. I was finding that I was having difficulties with trying to keep my enjoyment to myself as Tucker's eyes began to glaze over, probably already daydreaming about eating steak and other cow meat products. Sam audibility groaned at Tucker, who was still in that daydream-like state. "Meatloaf..." Tucker said zombie-like.

I couldn't hold my laughter in anymore.

"Pffwahahaha!" I laughed out loud. "Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Ah, hahahaha! Ah, ha. Ah, ha. Hahaha." The pain from my back burned, but I still laughed. Oh, man. It's been too long since I've laughed like this...just too flippin' long.

"Danny?" Both Sam and Tucker said automatically once I began to laugh. I instantly glued my mouth closed.

Sure, they made me laugh, but I wasn't going to let them...let them...

I yelped as pain suddenly blossomed from my left foot.

"I'm sorry!" Tucker shrieked out loud, his face wide in shock. His brown hiking boot raised into the air. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see your...your... What exactly did I step on?"

"My foot..." I grumbled darkly. Tucker and Sam looked right at my invisible face.

"Danny?" Tucker asked as he fell to his hands and knees. "Is that you?" He asked as he tried to feel for my shoulder. Instead he grabbed onto my face.

"That's my face..." I muttered, his hand moving along with my jaw. He yelped in surprise, shooting his hand back as if electricity had just shocked him. He reached again, this time, finding my shoulder.

It was quiet for a few minutes; well, almost quiet. Sam and Tucker were breathing so loudly and deeply that I'm surprised that the entire school couldn't hear them. My head still felt light-headed, and nausea began to crawl up from my throat. Heat came to my face as the chemicals continued to inflict pain into my senses.

"Danny, please." I heard Sam's voice coming from my right. My head sluggishly turned towards her; her jet-black hair was somewhat ruffled from searching for me. "Please tell us what's happening to you, Danny."

"Yeah, dude." Tucker said, siding with Sam. I slowly turned my head towards him also. "We need to know what's happening to you so that we could help you. You know, we're sort of your best friends." Tucker ended with a grin that ate his face. I blinked at Tucker, his words somewhat smoothing me. A weight began to lift from my chest.

"Tucker's right, Danny." Sam quickly said, grabbing my attention. "We're your best friends. We'll always be there for you; no matter what is happening to you."

"Yeah, cuz you're also our best friend, Danny." Tucker added in. "We really care about you, dude. And Sam's totally right. We'll always be here for you."

"Really?" I asked, sniffling slightly. I could feel the coldness slipping away, letting the warmth return slowly. My entire self was slowly becoming visible, earning gasps of shock from Sam and Tucker. They stared at me in awe and...horror before they quickly recomposed themselves. Sam was the first to react to me becoming visible again.

"Really." She said with a smile that melted my heart. I turned towards Tucker, waiting for his answer.

"Really." He said, also with a smile of friendship. I sighed, becoming completely visible to my best friends. I felt uncomfortable as they gaped at me like I was a-

_Freak..._

"Stop Staring At Me!" I screamed out loud. They flinched from my sudden shout; their hands tighten on my shoulders. My hands covered my face as I shook, panting very fast as I was lost to the one word that pained me. The weight settled onto my chest once more, making it very hard for you to breathe correctly.

"Danny?" Sam asked in a whisper. "Are you...alright?" She ended that lamely. I took a couple of deep breaths before I answered her.

"Does it...look like...I'm alright...to you?" I asked, still gasping. My face now buried into my knees, my arms covering my head. I was still trembling, the chemicals stinging my senses.

Man...I feel so woozy... I thought to myself as my head wobbles a bit, my body still shaking from the fumes of the chemicals... Shaking in fear from revealing my secret to my best friends.

"Dude." Tucker said, pulling me out of my depression. I stopped shaking; my head glanced upwards at him, green eyes rested on his teal ones. His sincere smile made me relax while Sam gently applied pressure onto my other shoulder. "It's all right. We're here for you, so calm down."

"Tucker's right." Sam said her purple eyes soft as she looked into my abnormal ones. For some odd reason, I felt myself easing; as if I'm feeling lighter, but this was a different type of lightness from the one that usually means that I'm about to shoot up like a balloon. "You've got us, Danny and we got you. So how about you calm down and tell us what's happening. That way, we can help you figure this out...

"Together."

As a response; I blinked. I blinked several times at my two best friends; at their words of comfort and security. I can easily see the fear on their faces, but there was also a sense of loyalty and an everlasting friendship that overcame their fear of me. Something heavy was slowly being lifted off of me. I began to shake again, but this time, from happiness as tears began to fall. Sam and Tucker only smiled at me as I broke down. They patted my back, which greatly comforted me as I cried.

It felt like as if a weight was lifted off my shoulders...

As I continued to cry for several minutes, Sam and Tucker kept on saying stuff like; 'It's all right.' or 'We got your back, man.' and several other things that related with those sayings until a sound entered through my ears. My head adruptively whipped up, causing Sam and Tucker to pause as the sound became louder in my ears.

"Do you guys hear that?" I whispered. Confusion flashed from their faces.

"What?" Tucker said.

"What did you just say?" Sam clarified.

"That sound." I said, a little braver, the echo in my voice strong. "Don'tcha hear that sound?" Sam and Tucker shook their heads at the same time. I frowned, closing my eyes as I let my hearing expand past the Janitor's door. The sound was deep as it vibrated through the floor with heavy footsteps right along with it. The sound bounced from the halls as if something was being carted towards our way...

My concentration broke as the chemicals ripped at the inside of my throat, causing me to gasp out loud.

"Danny?" Sam asked. But I ignored her. The sound eventually became louder, allowing Sam and Tucker to hear it also. Our eyes widen the instant we realized what was being carted our way.

It was the janitor with his cart.

"We gotta go!" Tucker shouted, tugging me and Sam along with him towards the door. I pulled away from him.

"Are you crazy!?" I nearly yelled at my best friend. "The janitor is right there!" As if on cue, the door knob jiggled. We froze, as if we were deer in headlights as the door knob continued to jiggle. Then it stopped and the janitor muttered something about keys.

Sam and Tucker's eyes were wide as they quickly scanned over the room, looking for a possibility of escaping while I was slowly hyperventilated as the situation was becoming ever more real. Sam and Tucker touched my shoulders once more, trying to calm me down.

A click split through the air.

The door cracked open.

And I totally flipped.

I yelped, stumbling backwards along with Sam and Tucker; a tingling feeling smothered me. I slip on the mixture of cleaning liquids, falling through Sam and Tucker's grasps as I neared towards crash landing on the floor. No, wait-scratch that-as I _passed_ through the floor. Sam and Tucker stared at me in horror as I sunk through the floor. Everything looked so much bigger, as if I was a tiny ant that was looking up towards giant humans. The door was wide open by the time my nose was leveled with the floor.

"Hey! What are you-" I heard the janitor said before I had completely passed through the floor and into a classroom right below; and into the boiler room right below that. I felt solidness as I was slammed into the floor. I grunted softly, my back stinging pain from crashing into the cement floor.

Then a spark.

I screamed as my heart began to pound, the white rings appeared and swiftly changed me back to good ol' Danny Fenton. I lay there, sweating and gasping from the pain of slamming my back and from the transformation, for about a couple of minutes before I began to slowly move into sitting position. I winced at the burning pain, but I felt like I hadn't broken any bones. Sighing softly, I turtled my way up into standing position. I felt a cloth covering my forearms. I glanced down.

I let out a hiss once I saw that I was wearing that darn Christmas sweater! Sputtering in disbelief, I unruly flung the garment off as I stomped away. However, after a few yards away, I realized that if I happened to change forms again that I wouldn't have anything to cover my face...and my white hair. I spun around, vowing that I will burn this stupid sweater once this thing is over with as I retrieved the sweater. Writhing the white and red sweater in misplaced aggression, I left the basement in search for my loyal best friends.

I ran up two flights up stairs to reach the Janitor's closet that we were once in. Flinging the door open, I found no living beings inside the room; though the mess was still there. Growling, I slammed the door shut.

Great. I just got the two only people who know my secret into trouble. So much for being there for me...

Sighing softly, I began to make my way to the first floor, where the principal's office is.

Nearing the bottom of the first floor stairs, my stomach let out a loud roar. I flinched as my foot stepped onto the first floor; the growl of hunger twisted my stomach, wringing itself out. I glanced down the hallway that led to the principal's office, then the one that led to the cafeteria. I really wanted to just bail on Sam and Tucker and go to the cafeteria to eat, but I knew that was wrong of me. All I've been doing lately was ignoring and bailing on them ever since I had left the hospital.

Suddenly, I realized that I really have been a jerk to them. I mean, come on! They were right _there_ when I became...like this. They know what had happened to me...well, sort of; and yet, they're still my best friends. They want to help me with my situation. That they're still here for me...

"Idiot." I muttered; face palming myself as I slumped towards the principal's office. I felt really bad for my behavior towards my best friends. I want to make it up to them; and somehow, telling them what I had found out about myself will be enough. But still, even though I'm telling them what has happened, I'm gonna buy them something from Nasty Burger.

They really do deserve it.

* * *

"They're still in there." The receptionist said, shrugging half hearthingly towards the principal's door.

"But I..." I stopped. I really need to tell Sam and Tucker, but they're stuck with the principal because of me.

_Because of ME..._

"I was with them." I said to the receptionist. She gave me a very odd look.

"Excuse me?" She asked to clarify. I sighed.

"Look, I was with them in the Janitor's closet. I made a mess and bailed on them once I heard the janitor coming. I left before he could've even seen me."

Literally. I added silently to myself. The receptionist continued to stare at me until she shook her head sadly. She rose out of her chair and signaled me to follow. She led us to the principal's office, knocking the wooden door.

"Principal Ishiyama?" The receptionist said question-like.

"Yes?" Came a woman's voice.

"We have a young man here by the name of...?" She looked at me.

"Danny Fenton." I said.

"Danny Fenton. He says that he was the one who had caused the mess inside the janitor's closet on the second floor."

"Let him in." A voice woman's voice said from the other side of the door. The receptionist opened the door for me and closed it once I had entered.

The principal's office looked the exact same as when we came in for Jazz's President's Award. The room was painted with a variety of purple hues. Even the desk was a dark purple, called prune or something. The desk was clear of anything except for a gold plated plaque that had 'Principal Ishiyama' on it. Behind the desk was a middle aged Asian descent woman with black hair in a low bun and teal colored eyes. She wore a purple suit with purple lipstick and a pair of lilac earrings. ... Jeez, she must have an obsession with the color purple or something.

The principal looked up at me, realizing who I am-or rather-who I'm related to. Sam and Tucker were right in front of her in a pair of black metal seats; but their faces were turned towards me...in disbelief. Heat burned my face from my friends' stare, my hands involuntary clutch tighter to the stupid sweater.

"Mr. Fenton." The principal said, snapping my attention onto her. "Why don't you sit down and join us?" As a response, I strolled over to the remaining chair beside Tucker. I purposely ignored both of my best friends as I sat down, holding the sweater from discomfort. "Now." She said, leaning slightly over her desk. "Tell me what happened." I gulped, hoping that my answer will be accepted for the principal...and for my best friends...

"I-I was upset." I began, clearly unsure of how to lie to the principal. I know that I should tell an adult or something, about my situation with these powers; but just seeing Sam and Tucker's faces, when I had transformed in front of them, proved my point that people wouldn't accept me for that reason alone. "Ever since I've left the hospital, I've been acting like a loner and I've been ditching out on Sam and Tucker." Which is true; I have been. "Today, I just couldn't control myself. You know how the first day of school is like: the nervousness, uncertainly, the pressure, and the Oh-My-God-I-hope-I-don't-embarrass-myself thing. Well, I just snapped from the pressure and ran into the janitor's closet. Somehow, it locked me inside and I totally flipped out; and I went ballistic, trying to bet myself out of there. Sam and Tucker finally got the door open and came in to see if I'm alright. I heard the janitor was coming; so, not thinking, I bailed on them."

Silence.

"Miss Manson. Mr. Foley." Principal Ishiyama said, glancing at my friends. "Is his story true?"

I gulped as my icy eyes scanned the room, staying clear away from everyone else as my friends answered the principal's question. My hands twist my sweater from nervousness. I don't blame Sam and Tucker if they tell the truth. I don't blame them at-

"It's true." They both said at the same time. The principal blinked at them. Heck, after my head whipped around to face them, I even blinked.

They're lying to the principal... They're lying about the trouble we've gotten ourselves into...

They're lying _with_ me...

"But it's not Danny's fault!" Tucker said. Everyone whipped their eyes onto the African American teen.

"And what to do you mean by that exactly?" The principal asked my Techno-Geek friend. He gulped from discomfort.

"Well... What I mean...is that...Danny hasn't exactly been acting the same since the Accident." Tucker began, still halfway scared from the principal's gaze. "I mean, Danny was electrocuted with 10,000 volts-or more-of electricity! That must've, at least, messed up some part of his brain, you know? Like his behavior or something?"

We all blinked at him before the principal turned towards me.

"You name's Danny Fenton, correct?" The principal asked.

"Y-yes." I stuttered out.

"Son of Jack and Maddie Fenton? Sibling to Jasmine Fenton?"

"Yes and yes."

With that, the principal turned her back towards us and started to type out on her computer. I purposely ignored the stares from Sam and Tucker as the principal typed. It wasn't until Tucker's boot contacted my shin before I looked over to the friends.

Both Sam and Tucker had worry and concern sewn onto their faces. Sam's mouth formed words in silence, but I shook my head and mouthed out 'Not now'. A creaked of the purple chair made our heads whip towards the principal's direction.

"I'll let you all off with a warning, since I did not know of Danny's slight mental instability." She said in a cool tone. My eyes narrowed at her insult that she made towards me. 'Mental instability' my butt. "You're all clear to go to lunch now."

Slimutateously; we all rose from our chairs, cried a 'thank you', and left the main office without another word. We walked about a dozen yards away from the main office before Sam suddenly decided to slam my entire body into a wall of lockers.

"What the Heck, Sam!?" I cried out once my body made contact to the lockers. I rubbed the side that had slammed into the metal, glaring at the Goth girl who stood in front of me-also glaring back at me.

"Tell us what's happening to you... Right Now!" Sam demanded. My eyes narrowed at her in anger.

"I-" I started, but I didn't finish; for a very, very loud growl escaped from my stomach. I blinked from the rumbling that signaled that I was hungry. Tucker blinked before he began to laugh. Sam wasn't in the mood, and elbowed him.

"Hey, what's your deal?" Tucker cried out, rubbing his arm.

"My deal is with Danny's little secret." Sam stated, flinging her arm at me as a sign of pointing. She, then, looked at me; still glaring. "So start answering."

"I will." I said. "But right now, I'm hungry."

"Oh, you're so not-" Sam began, but Tucker cut her off.

"Sam, Danny's hungry and so am I." He said, pointing to himself. "Can't we just get our lunch and talk about it as we eat?"

"But-" Sam began; but once again someone cut her off, this time-me.

"I know a great place where we can talk without being overheard." I said quickly. "We can sit in the football stadium. Jazz often sits there and she told me that hardly anyone goes over there during lunch, so we'll don't have to worry about being overheard or anything of a sort." Sam gave me a long hard look before sighing.

"Fine. We'll grab our lunches and eat in the stadium. And while we're eating, you can tell us what's happening to you… And, call me crazy, but I have a feeling that what has happened to you has something to do with ghosts." She said with a tone of finality as she grabbed both Tucker and me, dragging us towards the cafeteria.

Sam, you have no idea how right you are. I thought glumly to myself.

* * *

**Hello again! This is DB-KT here tellin' ya that...I completely suck at everything now...**

**Sorry...Physics make me feel so stupid. I'msonotgonnapassmyexam...**

**ANYWAYS, yeah here's the tenth chapter. Um...if it's a bit confusing I'm sorry cuz I've been stressed out between school and exams and what not. I am working on Chapter Eleven, but still having problems so bleh.**

**Good news: Fanfiction is now caught up to Deviantart.**

**Bad news: I'm gonna have to take a break from BOTH Deviantart and Fanfiction. I really need to pass this class! (It seems like this is the only class that I really REALLY have problems with...and it doesn't help the fact that Danny's mocking me either...)**

**...**

**Yeah...I'm a little...insane...**

**Oh, and I apologize for any grammar/spelling errors.**

**And that this chapter is very short...bleh.**


	11. First (Second Half) Day of School

It took me three times. _THREE TIMES_to get my lunch. Reason why?

My hands kept on going intangible.

The first time, I was like; fine, whatever. However, the second time, I got annoyed. And as for the third time? Sam just grabbed my tray before the lunch lady could even hand it to me. I blinked at Sam's action. She's actually near meat! Today, the school's serving Sloppy Joe with French fries and a choice between fruit or veggies….and she's actually near it!

Feeling like I was imposing on Sam, I offered to hold her bag lunch for her. She shot me look that said, 'Are purposely being stupid? Or are you really that stupid?' Defeated, I let her carry my lunch, along with her own outside where Tucker was waiting for us. After that, we made our way towards the stadium and settled down on the bleachers a few rows higher than the field. I was relieved when my I found out that I could eat my lunch; and quickly dove in. Sam and Tucker were eating also, but I felt their eyes on me as we ate in silence.

"S-o-o…" Sam began, stretching the one symbol word into two. "Let me guess… You became a ghost because of the Accident, correct?" I stared at Sam, quickly glancing to my other side at Tucker. He cracked a sly smile at my expression.

"Dude, did you really think we're that stupid or something?" Tucker said, his smile growing broader.

They knew…

And yet…

"And what exactly was the point of me explaining myself?!" I shouted out exasperatingly. Anger coiled just under the surface, wanting to lash out from frustration.

"Well…that's the thing, Danny." Sam said her voice softer than usual. I could actually feel the sadness from the way her amethyst eyes dulled. "Me and Tuck…we've been denying it… The fact that you're ghost… We just…we just really didn't want to believe what we saw…"

_Just like me…_ I thought numbly to myself, my anger disappearing like lightning.

At first, I just denied the fact that something must've went totally wrong with my body; claiming to be some side effect to the medication or something. But then, it got to the point that it became a little too real. And, of course, when I finally found out that it really was true, that all these things were truly happening me…

"Yeah, dude." Tucker interjected. "We had to convince ourselves that what we saw that day was just our imaginations. When we heard that you've finally came home, he just had to ask you…and then…that's when…"

"That's when my eyes turned green." I finished, recalling the day. Sam and Tucker nodded, concern mixed with fear burned from their eyes.

"That's when we realized that it wasn't just our imaginations…" Sam continued. She glanced down at lap, her hands interlocking with each other right beside her food. "That what had happened to you…that it made you…a….a…."

"A ghost." Tucker finished for Sam, who had tears in her eyes. I was completely shocked at Sam's sudden reveal of her emotions. As a Goth, one does not show any emotion what-so-ever, no matter what; and yet, here she is, beginning to cry…

Over me…

"I'm not a ghost." I said. They both looked at me with annoyance.

"Dude, there's no point in denying it." Tucker said.

"Yeah, cuz there's absolutely no way a living human could-oh, let's see: disappear, can pass through solid objects, have an abnormality about them, and can change their appearance at will." Sam added, backing up Tucker. I grumbled slightly.

"Okay, okay, I'm a ghost." I said, giving in. "But that's the thing…I think… I think…

"I'm only _half_ ghost."

Okay, insert a very long and awkward silence that seem to stretch to millions of years as Sam and Tucker stared at me in utter disbelief and bewilderment.

"Half ghost?" Tucker repeated.

"How can someone be half ghost?" Sam asked. "And why half, and not full?" At her question, I practically growled at her, causing her to flinch away from me.

"Well, how else can I explain it?" I grunted out. "Even I still have no idea what's happening to me!"

"Then why do you say that you're only half ghost?" Tucker asked. I sigh, knowing that what I'm about to say will bring up bad memories.

"Cuz I met a _full_ ghost a few days ago." I whispered quietly, my sandwich on the lunch tray. Suddenly, I didn't feel hungry anymore, and I pushed the tray away in mild disgust.

"Wait-you met a FULL ghost?" Sam echoed my words.

"A ghost that's dead?!" Tucker nearly shrieked. I was about to punch him for his stupid outburst; but Sam beat me to it by Gibb-smacking him. "Hey! Ouch! That hurts, Sam!"

"Then don't say stupid stuff like that!" Sam shouted at him.

"I just wanted clarification…" Tucker grumbled. Sam's eyes rolled in annoyance.

"I swear, sometimes you're more clueless than Danny!" She told him, gesturing to me with her hands. I frowned at her.

"Hey! I'm not clueless!" I retorted.

"Yeah, that's totally why you're not even realizing that you're going through the bleachers." Tucker bitterly said, and then his teal eyes went wide. Sam's eyes followed right after his. I blinked a couple of times, realizing that everything around is getting bigger before I looked down at my lower half of my body.

"Gah!" I yelped, as my waist slowly slips through the metal seats. I looked back up to my best friends with pleading eyes. "Help me!" I cried out.

Sam and Tucker leapt off of their seats and each grabbed one of my arms, tugging me up. Once my entire body was out in the open, I hung from Sam and Tucker until my lower half of my body went solid once more.

"Thanks guys." I said, breathing a sigh of relief once my feet touched the metal bleachers. They stared in awe at my feet, making me roll my eyes in annoyance. "Guys, you can stop staring now. It's not like they're gonna suddenly grow five feet long with purple hair growing on the top." Sam and Tucker both shot me a look of bemusement.

"And if that were to happen?" Sam asked haughtily. Suddenly, I felt uncomfortable and unsure.

"Then…um…I'm definitely screwed." I answered her.

"Anyways." Tucker said, grabbing our attentions as he sat back down onto the bleachers. "About you being only half ghost?" I sighed, also returning to my seat, Sam settling in hers. I waited for a few moments before I began.

"Friday night, we went out to eat and I was wearing that stupid sweater, shades, and jeans because-"

"You were in your ghost form." Sam stated. I rolled my eyes for good measure before continuing.

"Either way, yes, I was in my 'ghost form'; and about halfway during dinner when my body wanted to transform."

"Wait." Tucker ordered, interrupting my story. "What do you mean by that? Your body _wanted_ to transform?"

"I guess…" I answered my Techno Geek friend. "I mean, _I _didn't want to transform in the middle of the restaurant, but my body-my powers-whatever, wanted to; and it does what it wants, whether I like it or not.

"Okay, so yeah, I was freaking out and ended up transforming in the alleyway. Well, it turns out that this little girl saw me and-"

"Wait! She saw you transform!?" Sam interrupted me with her shouting. My eyes flinched shut from her sudden outburst. I opened them slightly, peeved.

"Yes, she did. And-"

"Dude! That's terrible!" Tucker shouted from behind me. "She could've told the police about you! Or some government agency!" My eyes shut again, and this time, I allowed them to blaze green as I glared at Tucker.

"She didn't. Because SHE was the GHOST that I MET!" I snapped at him. Tucker cowered away from me, hiding behind his arm. "Now would you both quit interrupting me so that I can tell my story!?" I waited for both of them to nod their heads before I felt my eyes return to normal, and continued.

"Anyways. She saw me transform and asked me if I could help find her way home. So after some of her….persuasion…I agreed to help her find her way home. Well…it turns out that her home is in the Ghost Zone..." I said awkwardly as I rubbed the base of my hair line on the back of my neck. Sam and Tucker were silent as dread rose in my throat. "And she…and she wanted me to come with her, but I told her no because my home is here." I said, gesturing to everything around us. "Then…she….she…

"Called me a Freak…" I said, my voice choking itself. I took a deep breath, slightly trembling as I repeated the girl's words to my two best friends. "She said that I'm alive, but also dead. That I'm a ghost, but not a ghost… So, in other words…I'm-"

"Half ghost." Sam said. I glanced at her, blinking at her words. Sam's face became confused as I continued to stare at her. "Um…Danny? What's wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Uh…because you didn't call me a Freak?" I answered her with my own question.

"And why would I call you a Freak, Danny?" Sam asked. I blinked at her.

"Because I am one." I answered. Sam rolled her purple eyes, and then she looked past me to Tucker.

"Tucker, can you please tell Danny that he's not a freak." Sam told him. I whipped around to face Tucker, who looked up from his PDA, a mouth full of food.

"Mff?" He questioned us. I frowned at him; along with Sam.

"You know what? Forget about what Tucker thinks." Sam said, her arms crossing over her chest. Tucker's frowned, gulping his food.

"Hey!" He shouted at the Goth girl. "For your information, I was searching for 'half ghosts' on the web."

That most certainly peeked up Sam's and my undivided attention onto our technology-friendly buddy. Tucker smirked once he had our attention.

"Whadda ya find?" Sam asked, excitement barely contained in her voice.

"Um…" Tucker began, smiling uncomfortably as we waited for his answer. "Well…you see…

"You're either dead or alive. That's what the internet said…" He finished, staring at me. I gulped, knowing that somehow, this isn't gonna end well. "Danny, maybe you're not a ghost at all, you just somehow absorbed…the…'powers' of a….ghost?" He lamely ended his statement with an equally lame suggestion.

I shook my head, totally disagreeing with my friend.

"No way." I said.

"Danny, it's impossible for you to be half ghost when a ghost is a_ dead _person." Tucker said, frowning at me and my stubbornness.

"Yeah, that's the thing. I _am_ dead." I stated. The instant those words left my mouth, Sam grabbed my left wrist and pressed her thumb over my artery.

"Then why do you have a pulse?" Sam asked me. I frowned at her, gently removing my wrist from her hand.

"Because, when I look normal, I'm also _alive_." I answered starkly.

"Then when you're in your ghost form, then you're dead?" Tucker wondered aloud.

Before I could even answer him, a spark numbed my insides. I gritted my teeth as a ring of light appeared at the end of my left hand. My eyebrows rose in confusion as the ring traveled up my arm, towards my shoulder. When it hit my shoulder, it suddenly grew bigger, allowing it to continue traveling over my body to the other side, shrinking again as it traveled down my other arm. Once it reached the end of my right hand, it disappeared, leaving me fully transformed into my…ghost form…I guess.

I realized, with a start, that I was once again wearing my jeans and shades. Now how come it's on me now and not when I had transformed in front of Sam and Tucker? Shaking my head in confusion, I focused on pulling the stupid Christmas sweater back on my body.

I had just finished pulling the sleeves on me when my shades left my sight, allowing the light to somewhat blind me. I grunted at the person who took my shades.

"Tucker…" I growled at him, annoyance flashing red hot across my eyes. Tucker stared at me, his mouth slightly hanging open in disbelief, my shades in his slack hands.

"Dude, your eyes are so…green." He said in awe. Then his teal eyes traveled to my hair. "And your hair…it's so white…like snow…"

"Thanks for the obvious, Tuck." I grunted out, swiping my shades from his hands.

Not a moment later, did Sam's hand locked onto my left wrist, pressing firmly against my artery. I bristled at her touch. I whipped my head at her.

"What?" I spatted out. She shot me a glare before answering.

"You're breathing. But you have no pulse…" She said. Tucker's eyes went wide at this while I huffed out, almost like I felt insulted by her comment.

"Um…duh? Sam, I'm kind of a ghost right now." I said, whipping my wrist away from her.

"So, let me get this straight." Tucker said, holding out his left hand as his right held his forehead. "You're alive when you look like your usual self. And when you turn…into…this," He said, gesturing all over me with both of his hands. "you're dead? How the heck does that make sense?!"

I was silent at Tucker's question.

"I don't know." I admitted. It was quiet long enough for each of to stare at each other before each taking a bite out of our lunches.

"Danny." Sam began her voice dull as she looked up at me.

"Maybe we should tell someone about this." She finished. I stared at her, my green eyes wide in horror.

"Yeah, dude. Like your parents." Tucker said, agreeing with Sam. "You should tell them, so that-"

"They could tear me apart 'molecule by molecule'?!" I snapped at Tucker, my eyes absolutely blazing, but with fear and not anger. Tucker raised an arm to protect himself as Sam placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Danny, calm down." She told me. "It was just a suggestion."

"I know." I said, my body went slack; but fear still choked me. "But…I just don't know… I mean, even_ I_ don't know what's happening to me." I said, staring at my hands in misery.

"Then maybe you _should_ tell someone." Tucker said, scooting closer to me and Sam. He, too, placed a hand on my other shoulder.

"I told you guys." I said. Sam let out a huff.

"Danny, you know what we mean." Sam said. "We mean professional ghost….experts?"

"Yeah, I mean, all I know is stuff that I get from the internet." Tucker said. "You should really tell the experts about your situation. And maybe they won't tear you apart…'molecule by molecule'?"

I really wanted to take my friends' suggestions to heart, but I just couldn't. There was something that kept me from wanting to listen to my friends. My eyes widen as I realized what it was.

"I want to find out." I murmured.

"Wha~?" Sam asked, puzzled.

"Find out about what?" Tucker rephrased the question. I took a breath.

"I want to find out what's happening to me." I said. "Before I tell someone…'important'." Sam and Tucker just gave me confused looks. "I mean, I want to _at least_ find out _some _things about these….powers…so that when I _do_ seek out…um…'professional' help, then at least I can give him/her some information instead of; 'Hey! I have ghost powers and I have no idea how or why I have them. Oh, and by the way, please don't tear me apart molecule by molecule?'."

Once again, it was silent before anyone said something.

"If that's what you want, that's what you want." Sam said with a smile. "I'm not gonna force ya to do anything you don't wanna do." I smiled at her, happy that she had accepted my decision about keeping….'this'….a secret.

"I agree." Tucker said, voicing his vote. "Besides, what if you _did _tell someone and then they send you to some secret government facility to test you out like a guinea pig or something?" I also smiled at Tucker, a happiness settled into my core.

"Thanks, guys." I said, truly happy that I had such great friends as these. "This means a lot to me. It truly does."

"No prob." Tucker said with a smile as he dug into his lunch. Sam flinched at his sloppiness, but instead focused onto me.

"And as for your powers, we'll figure out a way to control them." She told me. "Together." I smiled, nodding as we both began to eat our lunches.

* * *

When the bell signaled that lunch was over, we rushed towards the doors that would end up leading us to the cafeteria. I suddenly transformed back into my old self just before we reentered the school. I shrugged at Sam and Tucker's looks of concern as we quickly placed our trays in the lunchroom before we made our way towards our next class; chemistry.

I had to admit it; I was pretty stoked about chemistry. Yeah, I may not be as brilliant as my parents…nor my sister when it comes to that subject, but I enjoyed it nether less. Must be the scientist blood in my veins…

Sam, Tucker, and I sat at one table in the middle of the classroom while everyone else sat in their respective groups. The teacher handed us out our class syllabus and went over the rules of the class. We, then, dragged out the equipment that we would be using for class. I smiled as most of the equipment was familiar to me.

A guess that's a plus for having scientists for parents.

During that entire time, my powers were domain, which pleased me to no end. It wasn't until I was holding a beaker in my hands when my powers had awoken.

It just _had_ to be intangibility.

I froze as the beaker passed through my hands and slammed onto the floor; the glass exploding into tiny, deadly shards as it contacted to the hard ground. I stared in shock at the broken glass that was now sprayed across my feet. Sam and Tucker also stared, worried if I had gotten hurt.

"Is everyone okay back there?" The teacher called out to our group.

"We're fine!" Sam called back, cheerfully. Jeez, you could tell how fake her cheerfulness was by the tone of her voice. "Just shocked is all."

"I see." The teacher said, and then she cleared her throat. "Class this is what you're supposed to do if one of you happen to break the equipment. You immediately seek for my help. Do not; I repeat: DO NOT clean up the mess by yourself. I will do it instead. Now," She said, strolling up to our table with a broom and dust pan, quickly glancing at the broken glass that littered the floor before looking up at us. "who broke the beaker?"

"I-I did." I stuttered out.

"May I ask how?" She asked me, sternly. I gulped.

"It….slipped?" I suggested lamely. The teacher just frowned at me, but shrugged.

"Accidents happen." She said, beginning to sweep up the broken glass. Once she had straightened up, she addressed the class once more. "Remember; get me to clean up any broken glass. DO NOT do this on your own or else I will give you a dentition." She warned us as she dumped the broken pieces of glass into a bucket that had 'Broken Glass' written on its side by a black Sharpie marker.

"Wow." Sam mumbled as the class went back to doing whatever we were doing before my hands decided to turn intangible on me. "For once, we're not allowed to clean our own messes…. Cool."

"I can dig that." Tucker said, propping up his feet onto the table; which he immediately placed them back onto the floor when the teacher shot him a glared. He then, leaned across to me, whispering in my ear. "You really need to learn how to control those powers of yours…" I rolled my blue eyes at him.

"I know, Tuck, sheesh." I replied back. I glared at my hands out of the corner of my eyes.

About five minutes till class ended, we had to replace the equipment back into the drawers. I was holding another beaker when the tingling feeling returned in my hands.

"Crud." I said as the beaker fell from my intangible hands and onto the floor, breaking into pieces.

* * *

"English with Mr. Lancer." Sam stated, reading off of her schedule. We were in the hallway, walking towards the class that Sam had just read aloud. She was absolutely bursting with excitement.

I can't really say that I was sharing her enthusiasm; for I'm very, very, _very_ tired. I yawned, stumbling slightly behind my best friends, my head nodding off even though we're walking. "Oooo! I can't wait to find out what kind of dark and mystery novels that we're gonna have to read in that class." Her voice flowed to my ears.

"Sam, I hardly doubt that our parents would allow us to read dark novels." Tucker replied stiffly.

"Pft. So what? That won't stop the teach-"

That's the last thing I remembered as darkness settled into my sight.

"Danny?" I heard Tucker's voice.

"Huh?" I mumbled, opening my eyes. Blinking a couple of times, my vision cleared; showing two very worried friends. "Wha-what happened?" I asked groggily.

"You fell asleep," Tucker answered me. "while _walking._" That's when I realized that we're now on the first floor.

"Iwalkeddownstairs…inmy_sleep_?" I asked, sleepiness blurring my words together.

"Actually, you past through the floor and we had rush downstairs to make sure that nothing happened to you." Sam said. My eyes went wide in sudden fear. "But no one saw anything, so you're good." She told me; which calmed me down.

"Good." I breathed out a sigh of relief. My eyes closed, but a sudden clap jerk me awake. "Hey…" I said, tiredness was obviously thick in my voice.

"Dude, you do know that we have two more classes, plus study hall before school ends." Tucker told me. I nodded my head, already almost asleep once more.

But of course Dash had to take this opportunity to shove me onto the floor.

"See ya in English, Fenton!" He called out mockingly. I growled as Sam and Tucker lifted me up from the hard floor. I shook them off, trembling in rage from my bully.

"I wish he would stop picking on me!" I shouted into the hallway.

"Well, at least you're awake now." Sam said. Her statement didn't help me as I whipped around to shoot a glare at her. She only rolled her eyes at me. "Come on, time for class." She said as the bell rang.

* * *

I stared at our new English teacher, reminding myself to cross off 'teacher' off of my 'what I want to be when I grow up' list.

Mr. Lancer was, to say…well…

An overweight teacher with a bald head that had a passion for books….and often using book titles as swearing words.

No wonder why he's single. I thought numbly to myself as he quoted phrases from some old poem that used 'thee' instead of 'you'. I sighed softly; my head propped up from my right arm as my eyes drifted closed, only to shoot up before settling down again. I felt so tired…so drained that it wasn't even funny.

I yawned, not bothering to cover my mouth as my eyes closed shut. It has finally occurred to me that for the past several (or rather, ever since the Accident), usually I took a nap or two when my powers were acting up. And now, since I'm in school, there's absolutely no way that I could take a nap. Unless…I take one….during…classsss….

I didn't know how long I was out, but a very loud boom shot my head up.

"Huh?" I mumbled out, confused that now an enormous book, with a hand holding it, and was now on my desk. I traveled up the hand, onto a hairy arm, until my eyes landed onto the teacher's face.

"Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer said, calling me by my last name. "Thank you for being the example for someone who would 'happen' to sleep in my class." I blinked, sleepiness still jumbling up my mind. "I will give you a warning since today is the first day of school, so you will not be serving detention this afternoon." He said, removing the heavy book from my desk as he made his way towards the front of the class. I stuck my tongue at him for ruining my nap.

Something told me that Mr. Lancer and I would not be getting along at all.

* * *

"Dude, I can't believe that you fell asleep during class!" Tucker said in surprise as we walked towards study hall. As a reply, I grumbled, still tired. Sam's eyebrows rose.

"Does this happen when you use your ghost powers too much?" She asked. I nodded my head in reply, walking like a zombie to our next class.

* * *

Thankfully, since it's the first day and all, the teacher allowed us to do (almost) whatever we wanted. Tucker cheered as he whipped out his PS Vita while Sam took out a book and began to read.

And me?

Do I _really_ have to say it?

* * *

"Man, I needed that." I said, feeling rejuvenated as we settled for our final class of the day. "Who know that a 40-some-odd minute nap could really boost up your energy?"

"Dude, I think you have ADHD." Tucker said, watching my hands tap onto the desk. I raised an eyebrow at him as I stopped tapping at my desk.

"I do not have ADHD." I said, my leg beginning to jigger under my desk.

"Says the one who's been staying in constant motion for the past five minutes." Sam interjected, agreeing with Tucker. I scowled; folding my arms over my chest as my legs increasingly became faster.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Class!" The teacher called, grabbing all of our attentions.

Am not. I thought to myself as I began to shake with barely contained energy.

…

Okay, maybe I am a little…

* * *

I cannot tell you how happy I was when school finally ended; then again, every single Freshman shared that joy as we bust out of the school doors.

"Finally, freedom!" I cried out happily. I turned to my best friends. "Wanna hit Nasty Burger? I'll pay."

"With what?" Sam asked as she and Tucker followed beside me.

"My parents' money." I replied. "They agreed to let me have some money to treat you guys out since we haven't been able to hang out for the past week."

"Which reminds me," Tucker said, his teal eyes narrowing at me. "you had severe second degree burns; and yet you move as if any of them aren't bothering you at all…" I grinned stupidly as I rubbed the base of my neck.

"Um…yeah…about those burns…" I said as my hand left my neck and went to peel off one of my bandages. Sam and Tucker leaned in, only to back away, gasping in shock.

Where my wound was burnt to a crisp, was just a little red mark; almost like a rash. I chuckled at my friends' reactions as I tossed the bandage into a nearby garbage can.

"B-b-b-but that's impossible!" Tucker yelped out loud.

"Yeah, that's totally why my second-degree burns are now like rashes." I said.

"Is it because of your ghost powers?" Sam whispered the question. I frowned slightly, unconsciously glancing down at my hands.

"I guess… I mean, severe second-degree burns take weeks, maybe even months, to heal. And yet, they're nothing but rashes on my skin! Isn't that amazing?!"

"Only because you now have ghost powers." Tucker said. I sighed as we entered the fast food restaurant.

Nasty Burger is a part of a huge fast food chain that only exists in Amity Park. They serve all kinds of burgers and sandwiches; even an Ultra-Recyclo-Vegetarian sandwich (in other words: tofu). Nasty Burger is just like every other fast food joint: same interior, same tile-like floor, same booths, same smelly bathrooms, same unhealthy food etc.

We quickly ordered our food at the front of the restaurant. Sam and Tucker went to pick out our table while I paid for our meal. In only a few minutes, our food came out and we dug in. I must say, Tucker and I ate like pigs while Sam shook her head disappointed as we continued to chug down our food. In a matter of time, we had just finished eating when a shout roared above the chattering customers.

"FEN-TON!" Screamed the all-too-familiar voice. I gulped, knowing that this isn't really gonna end well.

"Hey Dash." I said meekly as the football star stomped towards our table, his face as red as a tomato. He finally halted at our table, a threatening bulk of muscle towered over me, his dark blue eyes livid with anger.

"Fenton. Where's that black eye I gave you earlier today?" Dash asked harshly. I blinked.

"Black…eye?" I questioned.

"Yeah! I gave you a black eye before gym! And now, it's completely gone!"

"Um…" I said, stalling the conversation from continuing. "I went…to the…nurse?" I suggested lamely. "And….she….fixed….it?" Dash continued to scowl at me until his angered face suddenly morphed into pleasure; making goose bumps rise on my skin.

"Well, then, I guess we'll have to fix that." Dash said threateningly as he pounded his fists together.

Oh-no.

"Um…I'm sorry, Dash." I said, rising out of my seat. I felt Sam and Tucker stiffen next to me. "But…can we please reschedule? I'm kind of worn out today; and you wouldn't enjoy yourself if I'm all worn out…ya know?" I kind of sneakily nodded my head towards the exit; for my friends, who nodded a little before sinking below the table.

"Ah, but Fenton, I always enjoy wailing on you. Worn out or not." He said, stepping closer to me.

That was my cue to bail.

As fast as I could, jumped onto the table and leapt over Dash, rolling over myself before standing up on my two feet. Then, I bolted towards the door, where Sam and Tucker were waiting outside for me to catch up.

"Come on!" I said as I rushed pass them. I heard their footsteps right behind me as we ran.

"Fen-TURD!" Dash roared into the sky as he ran at us like a bull chasing a red flag. I panicked, throwing myself into an unknown alleyway with Sam and Tucker following behind me. We turned a corner when we stopped dead in our paths.

A dead end.

"Maybe we could-" Tucker began to say before Dash's roar interrupted him.

"FENTON!"

That's when I completely lost it. I began to shiver, badly. My teeth chattering as I heard Dash's footsteps sound ever closer to finding us.

"Danny!" Sam yelped, reaching out for me. Confused, I glanced towards where she was reaching and almost fainted.

The only thing that I could see of myself was my left arm!

"Daaah!" I yelped.

"Tucker, grab Danny!" Sam ordered as she and Tuck each grabbed a side of me. "Don't worry Danny, you'll be fine."

"Fenton!"

We froze as Dash's shadow appeared on the wall.

"You are gonna pay for running away from me!" He swore.

The freezing coldness was worse than ever before as I slammed my eyes shut. I felt some of that coldness leave my body, hearing Sam and Tucker gasp.

"Fenton!" Dash shouted as he rounded the corner. I felt like an animal trapped in a cage. We watched in fear as the bully appeared to be…confused? He stood there, frowning this way and that. "Where'd he go?" Dash asked aloud. I blinked, also confused until it hit me.

I'm invisible…

Duh!

But what about Sam and Tucker? I thought to myself as I glanced this way and that, trying to find them. That's when I felt a squeeze from my right shoulder. I almost shrieked with surprise at the gesture, but refrained myself from doing so. Instead, dread crawled into my stomach, when I realized that Sam and Tucker are now invisible…_because of me_.

After a couple more minutes of searching for us, he gave up; leaving the alleyway. We waited until Dash's footsteps receded into the distance. That's when Sam and Tucker let go of me, immediately turning visible to everyone. Tucker searched all over himself while Sam just stared at herself.

"Okay, dude, that was totally creepy." Tucker said, shivering slightly. "One moment, I could see myself, and the next? Bam! I couldn't see me, nor Sam, OR you!"

"I know." I said as I forced the coldness back into its hiding place. It took me a couple of minutes, but I did it in the end. I let out a breath of tiredness. Sam raised her delicate eyebrows at me.

"Danny?" She called out to me. "Are you all right?" I panted slightly, my head spinning.

"I'm fine…" I wheezed out. "I'm just tired…is all…."

"Then maybe you should go home and sleep." Tucker suggested. I smiled at him.

"Yeah. That…sounds….good." I agreed.

* * *

It was almost five thirty by the time we made it to my house. It didn't help the fact that I kept on passing out on Sam and Tucker on the way. Worry and concern flashed through their faces each time I almost fainted. Each time, though, I forced myself to keep on going. I opened my door; Sam and Tucker helping me up the stairs. Mom and Dad shot me looks of mild concern.

"Danny? Honey?" My Mom said, pulling down her hood. "Are you alright?" She asked. I smiled and nodded my head slowly.

"Yeah…I'm fine, Mom." I told her, waving a tired hand at her. "I'm just tired. That's all." She nodded, accepting my answer.

"Well, then, go straight to bed."

"Will do." I replied as Sam, Tucker, and I climbed the stairs to my bedroom. Sam and Tucker stopped at my door while opened it.

"See ya tomorrow?" Tucker asked, unsure if I'll even make it till tomorrow. I nodded, smiling slightly at my two best friends.

"I'll be there." I promised. Then I rubbed the base my neck, ruffling up my raven black hair.

"Uh…thanks guys." I began, my eyes on the floor. "For…ya know; accepting me and everything even though I'm a freak of nature and-" I faltered when Sam's hands held my free hand.

"Danny, don't be thanking us." Sam said so sincere. "We're your best friends, Danny. And that's what we do, alright? So, stop stalling and get to bed. We'll see you tomorrow at school; and maybe your powers wouldn't be as bad as today."

Blinking, I just stood there.

"O….Kay." I finally said. Tucker and Sam each nodded their heads before they left. I continued to stand there until I heard the front door shut; then I closed my own bedroom door, leaning against it as I stared off in my room.

Sam and Tucker accepted me. I thought to myself. They're really here for me. They don't care if I'm like…this. They have accepted me from what I have become….and they're still my best friends.

I guess it really was a good thing I told them. I thought to myself as a smile creaked from the corners of my mouth. Together, we'll figure out what's happening to me. Together, we'll solve this mystery…

Together.

Sighing softly, I leapt onto my bed. But before gravity could even work its magic, lightness pounded into my body.

"You've got to be-!" I began; but abruptly ended as my back slammed into the ceiling, making the air from my lungs rush out.

"-kidding me…." I groaned out.

* * *

**Finally got it done and out! Phew!**

**Oh, and by the way, I hate Physics now...sighs...**

**Anyways I apologize for the terrible grammar/spelling mistakes. And it some things don't really make any sense either (I didn't proof read, so sue me). **

**But yeah, pretty proud of myself for typing this entire chapter in one night and a couple of hours in between classes.**

**Me hungry...gonna...eat...Runza...**


	12. The Calm Before the Storm

In my personal opinion, Tuesday came _way_ too quickly for my tastes as my Mom pulled the thin covers off of my bed.

"Danny!" My Mom shouted gently. "Time to get up and get ready for school!"

"Okay…" I grumbled, not moving at all. I listened to my Mom's breathing, noting how it seemed to be forced. My eyebrow rose at this. "Are you mad?" I asked her.

"Yes, I'm mad." She answered.

"Why?"

"Because a certain someone is gonna miss his second day of school if he doesn't get up." My Mom said harshly.

"And if I do miss my second day of school?" I asked like a smart mouth. I flinched when I practically heard the low growl from my Mom.

"Then I'm just gonna have to send you to the hospital, young man." My Mom said darkly. My eyes shot wide open, my body as stiff as a surfboard, my breathing became faster as my Mom continued her threat. "And this time, I'm gonna tell them about your impossible-to-heal-burns and allow them figure out how-in-the-world you had recovered from those burns when they're supposed to scar you for life!"

Grumbling in defeat, I sat up in my bed and threw my mother a dirty look. She smiled at me as she left my room. Once she left, I fell backwards into my bed once more. Lying on my back, I stared at the ceiling, tiredness tempting my eyes to close.

Even though I went to bed in an ungodly hour (meaning: I went to bed _waaaaay_ too early), I woke up around midnight and couldn't fall back asleep until almost four in the morning.

Please don't tell me I'm becoming insomniac… I thought to myself as I stared at the ceiling.

"Danny!" I heard my mother called out threateningly. I sat up on my bed, leaping off of it like a gazelle.

"I'm moving!" I called out.

* * *

A little over an hour later, I was standing by the front door, waiting for my older sister. I glanced at my imagined wrist watch, noting that I should probably buy a _real_ watch-not. After about twenty minutes of waiting (which probably closer to five, but heck, I suck at math), I gave up and stomped upstairs to my older sister's room.

"Hey, Jazz!" I shouted as I knocked her door. Usually it's her getting my butt to school, not the other way around. "JAZZ!"

"Danny?" I heard my Dad's baritone voice from behind me. "What are you still doing here?" I turned towards him in a look of utter irritation.

"Jazz is taking her time getting ready to school!" I shouted my arms in the air. "We're gonna be late for school!" Dad gave me a very odd look for a very long time before he opened his mouth.

"Danny…Jazz is just driving herself to school." Dad told me. "You're supposed to take the bus to get to school… Jazz isn't driving you to school."

I blinked.

"Oh…" I said, feeling the heat of embarrassment beginning to burn my face. "I….I must've….forgotten…" I mumbled more to myself than to my father.

"It's okay, son." My Dad said his chest slightly puffed out as if he's proud of something. "_I_ can drive you to school!" I gulped; my clear blue eyes wide in fear as my Dad grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and began to drag me towards the Fenton RV.

Suddenly, walking about five miles to school doesn't sound so bad after all…

* * *

"Dude, you look tired. … And a little ruffled up." Tucker noted as I stumbled into homeroom later that morning. Sam nodded in agreement, looking very concern at me. As a response, I yawned as I sat down at my desk. I moved my _now _messy black hair, pieces wildly stuck out of place (courtesy of my father's infamous driving skills) from my line of sight.

"My Dad drove me to school today." I said to explain for the…ruffliness…of my look. I saw Tucker shudder out of the corner of my eye. He, too, knows the horror of my Dad's driving. "As for why I look so tired; I woke up at midnight…and stayed up for four hours…." I added, my head nodding off over my desk.

"Why'd you wake up?" Sam asked.

"It's not like I wanted to wake up…" I grumbled out. "I just suddenly woke up at midnight and was wide awake until four in the morning."

"Could it be your….powers?" Tucker whispered.

"I hope not…" I said letting my head hit the desk.

"You hope not?" Sam echoed my statement. "Then if it's not your ghost powers that are doing this to you, then what is?"

I lifted my head, thinking very slowly about Sam's words. Then I shrugged.

"Fine. It's my powers." I grumbled out, wanting the conservation to end, gently letting my head slam into the hard surface of the desk.

I was out before our homeroom teacher called out 'Dash Baxter' for attendance.

* * *

Jeez, I admit it, it's a good thing that they decided to let us Freshmen get our bearings yesterday. I thought to myself as I watched the chaotic hallways. Cuz if we would've went to school like this yesterday, I think none of us would've made it to class on time…or even _find_ the classrooms.

The narrow puke-colored hallways were absolutely packed with upperclassmen as everyone made their way to class. There always seemed to be a constant stream of students coming down the stairs, almost like a waterfall over the three flights of stairs. Voices bounced off the halls like wind blowing through a tunnel, everyone's feet constantly pounded the floors; making the floor and walls vibrate as they walked. Trash littered the floor as teenagers of all sizes stomped their way towards their classes. Lockers slammed as an occasional squeal of torture (or in some cases, delight) pierced through the roaring sound of stampeding students.

I had my hands covering my ears from the overwhelming noise, my face grimacing as we stalked off towards Human Growth.

"Jeez, can't everyone just walk a little lighter….and quieter too?" I voiced out my complaint to Sam and Tucker. Then I shot a look at them. "And why do you two absolutely_ have_ to wear boots?" Sam snorted at my complaint while Tucker laughed.

"What's wrong, Danny?" Tucker began. "Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"More like the wrong side of the universe." I muttered to myself.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." I told her, shaking my head. "Let's get to class before all this traffic makes us late." I said, hurrying through the packed hallways towards class.

* * *

Luckily, nothing out of the ordinary happened until after we entered the classroom. That's when my foot thought it would be funny and turn intangible on me, causing me to fall flat on my face onto the tiled floor. As usual, the classroom up roared in laughter as Sam and Tucker helped me stand on my two feet once more.

I felt my face turn into a deep red from embarrassment.

* * *

Human Growth was more than less of a bore to everyone. We started class with notes about drugs or something; I don't really know because I was really having a hard time trying to concentrate on my hands, trying to take notes.

Of course it doesn't help the fact that my hand kept on going intangible!

I swear, it's like as if my hand has a mind of its own! Like it _knows _that we're gonna take notes and it purposely decides to rebel against me! Ugh! This pisses me off so much that I actually tried to choke my hand blue!

But it's really hard to do that when your hand frickin' keep on passing through your other hand!

Muttering darkly, I slumped against the back of my chair, my arms crossed over my skinny chest as the teacher taught us about the effects of drugs. Everyone had their pencils, pens, and the occasional marker writing down notes. Everyone, except for poor scrawny Danny Fenton. I knew the teacher was frowning at my…'studentship', but come on!

It's not like I can write when my hand just keeps on passing through stuff…

* * *

Today, math actually put me to sleep; which annoyed the teacher beyond numbers.

Heh. Get it?

Numbers?

Heh heh.

Lame math pun… I numbly thought to myself as I fell asleep.

* * *

Gym wasn't too bad. I mean, it's only the second day of school. So all we did for today was receiving our gym locker numbers and combinations. Tuck and I received our locker stuff at the same time, so we got to look for our lockers together. We found them easily and tested out our locks a couple of times before we were finally ready to leave.

Of course Dash had to take this opportunity to dish out a black eye to me; for the teacher is indeed a female (no matter how much she looks like a man). Tucker practically laughed at my horrid expression while Dash tortured me.

I have to admit, I felt a tiny bit happy when Tucker got the same treatment. But then again, Dash threw me into my assigned locker, locking me up inside. I heard Tucker being pushed against the opposite wall of lockers, yelping in pain. Upon hearing Tucker's voiced pain, a burning sensation somehow riled me up. I can't really explain the feeling, but either way I instantly felt protective over my best friend. I knew my eyes were glowing when the locker lit up with a green light.

"Hey." Called out the Asian decent Kwan, fellow jock and bully of Dash. "Is it just me, or is Fenton's locker glowing green?"

Muttering under my breath, I forcefully pulled back my ghostly eyes in place for my normal blue ones. Dash said something before slamming Tucker into the metal lockers once more before leaving the locker room. I heard Tucker scramble a bit.

"Tucker?" I called out, worried for my friend's well-being.

"I'm fine Danny." Tucker replied. "Here, I'll help you out." His loud boot footsteps slowly walked farther away from me. I felt an eyebrow rose in confusion.

"Tucker?" I called out. "Where are you going?"

…

"Uh…" Tucker began.

…

"I have no idea." Tucker admitted. I sighed in utter annoyance.

"Okay Tucker, how about you turn around." I told him. His feet made two quick steps. Grinning now, I continued to talk to him, using my voice to lead him towards me. "Now listen to the sound of my voice… You are getting closer…. Closer now, Tucker Foley. Closer…"

"Dude, would you please stop that?" Tucker asked his voice very close to where I was stuck at. Man, if only I could go intangible… "It's scary." At that, I laughed at him.

"Wait, since when was my voice-_my voice_-scary?"

"When you make it sound like that, then yes." I heard his hands grip around my assigned locker's padlock. Oddly enough, I heard the clogs began to turn from the padlock. "Can you please keep on talking to me? It's kind of weird when it's dead silent in here… Unless you're really dead." Tucker added in as an afterthought. I laughed again.

"Don't worry Tucker, I'm still here. I'm still here, all cramped up inside this stupid locker."

"Dude, a question."

"Dude, an answer."

"Can't you just make yourself go through stuff instead of having I unlock you?"

"Um…yeah…." I said sheepishly as the lock unhooked itself from its latch. "About that…"

"You can't do it, can you?" Tucker asked, opening the small locker so that I could see out into the Boy's Locker Room once more. I grinned sheepishly as I climbed out of the tiny locker.

"Thanks." I said as my legs straightened out. "And yes. I can't just make myself do it. And if I do, then I would be completely drained."

"Meaning?" Tucker asked as we began to stroll out of the Locker Room. I stared straight ahead as I gave Tucker his answer.

"I would pass out from exhaustion." I told him, opening the door into the gym.

"That must suck."

"You have no idea."

* * *

"Danny? Are you okay?" Sam asked me, looking at as I cautiously glance this way and that.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I snarled, still clinging to the railing for dear life. We were outside in the football stadium for lunch again; and had just finished our lunches when lightlessness pounded through my veins. Knowing what will immediately happen afterwards, I quickly grabbed what appeared to be the most grounded object within the area; which was the railing. My arms and legs were crossed in a gridlock position onto its supports.

Tucker chuckled at my situation. In response, I growled at him.

"What are _you_ laughing about, Tucker?" I asked in a very irritated voice. "You try to keep yourself grounded when all of a sudden your body is like 'Oh, let's become a balloon and float away into the sky.'" I said fake happy about the fact if I even loosen my grip a little, that I'll be ascending the skies faster than a rocket.

"Oh come on, Danny!" Sam said, grabbing my one of arms. "It isn't _that_ bad." She yanked my arm away from the pole.

And the next thing both of us knew, we were floating above the ground. Sam's face was wide in shock and fear as my body pulled us higher. My heart raced as we climbed higher into the air.

"Tucker!" We both screamed at once. Tucker, who was standing there, gawking at the scene; quickly scrambled to where we were. He jumped, grabbing Sam's leg and tried to tug us down. But…

"Dude!" Tucker shrieked as his feet left the ground. We slowly floated over the last railing that separated the speculators from the players onto the tuff field that the school had just installed over the summer. Sam's grip around my arm tightens to the point that I thought my bones would break!

Great. Just great. I thought to myself as my two friends began to panic (which I don't blame them at all) as we slowly climb higher into the sky. Now we're all gonna fly into the sky like a huge balloon. Hhmmmm…I wonder what happens when a balloon gets too high?

…

It pops.

The second that thought crossed my mind, gravity slammed into my body like a rock. Sam and Tucker let out a yelp of surprise as we fell into a pile of bodies onto the tuff football field. My head spun from the sudden height rise and drop…and from the use of these overwhelming powers… I heard Sam and Tucker's groans coming from beneath me.

"Can't you guys get off of me?!" Tucker shouted groaningly at me and Sam.

"Tell Danny to get off of me first!" Sam shouted back, sending a glare at me. I growled at Sam.

"Hey! Don't be looking at me like that!" I yelled, rolling off of Sam. I didn't dare get up yet, my head absolutely spinning around in circles. "It's not my fault!"

"But it's your powers!" Sam snapped back at me as she stood up so that Tucker could be free. Tucker lay a few more moments before getting up and sending a glare at me. I began to mutter words at random as I slowly stood up, only to slump onto the ground once more, groaning from my increasingly painful headache.

"Danny?" I heard Tucker says his irritation disappeared like a cloud of smoke. "Dude, are you okay?" He asked, standing over me.

"I-I'mfine." I said, my words slurring together.

"Danny, you don't look so-" Sam began to say, but I didn't even have the chance to hear the rest of her sentence…

* * *

My sight slowly returned to me what left like moments later. My head was still pounding, but the pain was numbing away. Everything was still a little blurry as I stared above me. All I could see was a cruddy version of white. Eyebrows knitted in mild curiosity as my vision sharpened into a higher degree. It took me a moment to realize that I was staring up at a ceiling.

"Huh?" I mumbled out, my eyes wide and my body fully alert now. I jerked up from laying position, frantically glancing this way and that to figure out where I was. I couldn't be at the hospital…it doesn't smell like the hospital…and I'm not at home either… So where in the heck am I?

"Danny?" Called out a feminine voice. My eyes instantly locked onto a middle-aged woman in a white uniform that had just appeared from around a corner.

It was the school nurse.

"Uh…nurse?" I asked, unsure what to even ask for. She realized my perdictiment and smiled softly at me. She walked towards me and placed a comforting hand on top of my hand. I felt her shudder at the touch of my skin.

"Danny, do you remember anything?" She asked me. I was quiet for a couple of moments before nodding my head. She smiled at me. "Okay, that's a good sign. Do you know what might've caused your sudden fainting spell?"

Uh…let's see here… I was stupid enough to go inside of my parents' Ghost Portal, accidently turning it on. Oh, and by the way, what kind of idiot installs the 'On' button inside of a device? Either way, so yeah, because of the Accident, I somehow became this weird half-ghost, half-human being thingy; but please don't call the local government officials or else I'll probably be their newest lab rat for ghost research or something along the lines. Oh, and did I mention that I'm a Freak?

But instead of telling her all of that…

"I have no idea." I said, lying to the nurse. She just gave me a look before she brought out her stethoscope to check my breathing. She went through the basics; before finally releasing me.

As I left the nurse's office, I heard her talking to her assistant before I was out of hearing distance (well, then again, my hearing distance kind of increased drastically due to my ghost powers).

"It's a miracle that that boy is even alive." The nurse told her assistant.

"I guess he's lucky." The assistant replied. I smirked as other voices began to cover the two nurses.

They have no idea…

* * *

"You alright now?" Sam asked, staring at me as if I had a third eye. We were currently in Mr. Lancer's class, and working on a sheet in groups of threes; which work out perfectly fine with us. I rolled my eyes at her, smirking to myself.

"Yes, I'm alright now." I said, slightly frowning at the paper in front of me. "I just needed a nap, that's all."

"Dude, you seriously need to figure out how to control your…..powers." Tucker said, whispering at the end when Mr. Lancer came too close. We worked a bit longer before Sam spoke.

"You mean _we_, Tucker. _We_ really need to take the time to help Danny figure this all out." Sam corrected him, then turning to face me. "All your powers have been doing lately is causing you trouble; and we really need to do something about it before something bad happens."

"Sam… What you mean is that Danny has absolutely no control over his powers." Tucker corrected Sam just to tick her off; which worked as her face darkened. He, then, looked at me with a content smile on his face. "Dude, what you need to do is train yourself; that way you can control your powers easier." I let out a puff of air in frustration from both the assignment and the stress of these powers that I've gained.

"I _know_." I said. "But, if you haven't notice, I get so tired by the end of the day that it isn't even funny. So, it'll be pointless to do any training." I said, licking my mouth from the taste of 'training' on my tongue. It sounded so…_foreign_ to me.

"Yeah, so doesn't that make it even more important for you to at least gain some control over your powers by training?" Sam told me, writing down an answer on her paper. "Then you'll not have to be so paranoid about someone finding out your secret. And plus, then you wouldn't be so tired after using them." I raised an eyebrow at her words.

"And you know this…how?"

"I don't know for sure… It's just an idea; but we might as well try it and see if it works." She persisted. I was about to shoot down the idea, but Tucker quickly joined Sam's side.

"Sam, it's not just an idea." Tucker said a little hurt. "It's a great idea!" Tucker shouted with a little _too much_ enthusiasm. Every single person in the room instantly turned their eyes towards us. Mr. Lancer frowned at Tucker.

"And what exactly is a great idea, Mr. Foley?" Mr. Lancer asked him. Tucker smiled sheepishly, slouching into his seat.

"Uh…that maybe…uh…reading Shakespeare…is a great…..idea?" Tucker mildly suggested. Mr. Lancer actually smiled for the first time. He looked pleased that one of his students was actually hyped up for Shakespeare.

…

Wait-a-minute…

"That's a great idea, Mr. Foley." Mr. Lancer said, smiling as he went over to a cabinet, unlocking it.

Uh-oh… I thought to myself as Mr. Lancer turned around, holding out an arm-full of books. A huge smile plastered onto his face.

"For homework tonight, read the First Act of Shakespeare's _Romero and Juliet_." Mr. Lancer said, passing out the ridiculously heavy books. I glared at Tucker as Lancer placed three books into our group.

"Yeah, Tuck. Great idea." I said with so much sarcasm that Sam winced with a slight smile on her face. I sent her a glare before flipping through the pages of the huge book in absolute misery.

* * *

For Chemistry…let's just say that I set the all-time school record for dropping/breaking beakers in a forty-five minute period.

…

Stupid intangibility…

* * *

Again, I took another forty-some-odd-minute nap during Study Hall. I slept right up until the bell rang for our final period.

The sound was so sudden that I almost flew out of my seat! But luckily for me, my backpack somehow got itself latched to the chair, and somehow kept me from shooting up like a firework. Sam and Tucker realized my panic expression but didn't voice out their concerns until after we were in the crowded hallways. But we didn't really had the chance to talk because I was too busy rushing towards our next class.

I just cannot stand the noise that everyone makes in-between class periods.

* * *

"Saturday and Sunday." Sam suddenly said, making Tucker and me glance up at her in complete confusion. Once again, we were working in groups, but in American History, filling out a little trivia sheet. Tucker and I glanced at each other before looking at Sam.

"And what exactly are we doing on Saturday and Sunday?" I asked, already dreading Sam's answer. Sam wrote down an answer on her worksheet before answering me.

"Training." She simply said. Tucker's eyes widen in understanding; while mine widen in fear and in horror of what might happen.

"But Sam…" I began, but Tucker cut me off.

"No 'buts' Danny." Tucker told me in a haughtily tone. "You need to learn how to control your powers before something bad happens."

"Nothing bad is gonna happen." I said, almost at the point of yelling, flinging up my arms when something totally bizarre happened to my left arm.

The freezing coldness returned, biting all along my arm; especially at my elbow joint. It felt like my arm was moving just way too fast and too high. My left hand felt something very rough and textured. Huh. Is there something that low that I can touch above me? Curious, I glanced upward and almost had a heart attack.

My left arm was indeed touching something.

It was touching the ceiling!

Sam and Tucker held back their gasps of shock as they too, stared at my arm. Boy, I can't tell ya how weird it is to see your arm just floating right below the ceiling, attached to a see-through black swiggle that appeared in between my elbow of my left arm and the end of my shirt sleeve.

I panicked, trying to pull my arm back down by grabbing the weird see-through black thingy; quickly covering the fact that anything abnormal had just happened. After a couple of moments of silence between my friends and me, we concluded that no one saw the event and went straight back to work. However, it was only a minute later did _someone_ had to say-or should I say, shout-out his opinion.

"What the Heck was that all about?!" Tucker shouted surprisingly loud. I groaned; face palming myself as everyone's eyes landed on our group. The teacher gave us a look of disappointment, for we had distracted the entire class by Tucker's outburst.

I swear if Tucker got us into trouble- I didn't even get to finish my thought when the teacher called on our group to come up to the front of the classroom.

* * *

After school, once again, I found myself tired beyond words as we walked in our little trio of a group.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Tucker asked Sam and I. Sam suggested something, but I didn't pay any attention what-so-ever.

I was so tired that I might as well be a sloth. My eyes were closed, listening to Sam and Tucker's footsteps as we walked to…somewhere. I heard a sudden shout, but it was too late as I ran straight into a metal pole. Muttering to myself, I held my face with my hands, the burning sensation from the collision was somewhat relieved from my cold hands.

"Dude, are you okay?" Tucker asked his glasses almost off of his face. I grumbled, facing towards where my home was.

"No, I'm not okay." I said, truthfully. I then, turned towards my friends. "I'm sorry guys, but I'm just too tired to do anything today…"

"Says the one that took an hour nap." Sam said, crossing her arms. I frowned at her.

"I took two naps, Sam." I corrected her. "And frankly, neither of them was long enough for me." I yawned, stretching my arms. "I'm going home." I told them as I began to walk home.

"Then we're coming to make sure you make it safely." Sam said as she walked beside me. Tucker agreed and came to my other side. I smiled at my friends, my tired eyes staring ahead of us.

"Thanks guys." I said to them.

* * *

Once I got home, I went straight to bed. But I couldn't sleep due to a couple of people arguing in my head. I shouted at both of them to shut up; only to be smart-mouthed back. Muttering darkly to the two personas, I forced myself to go to sleep.

* * *

Around midnight, I awoke once more, totally wide awake. I vented out my frustration before trying to go back to sleep.

It took me three hours to finally fall back into sleep.

* * *

Frankly, Wednesday and Thursday was the same deal. Same bullies, same lunch food, same classes, same problems with my powers. Each day, I would wake up tired, going to bed even more tired, Thing One and Thing Two screaming at each other about some nonsense, etc.

The only thing that hasn't been bothering me as much was my little rings of death.

…

Yeah, I call them my little rings of death, deal with it. You try dealing with that stupid little spark that instantly kills you (or revive you) without any emotion what-so-ever. And the frickin' pain of being shocked into afterlife!

ARRGGGHHHH!

* * *

But let me tell you, it wasn't until Friday did something truly _abnormal_ and_ freakishly weird_ happened…

* * *

**First of all, I apologize for the skippy-ish of this chapter. I was just not inspired to do it, but either way, I got it done.**

**I swear the next chapter will be a lot more exciting than this one.**

**I would also like to apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

**Plus, I would like to give thanks to all of you who are reading this. It really makes me happy that people are enjoying this as much as I do (well, not all the time cuz I'm the darn writer...).**

**Reviews are welcomed!**


	13. Fight or Flight

A very loud, annoying shrill blasted through my ears, jerking me wide awake from another sucky night of sleep. I scrambled out of bed, my heart in my throat. The siren was splitting through the air, making my ears ring painfully, the flashing red lights made my eyes sore. Dazed and confused, it took me a few moments to realize something.

The house's Ghost Warning System. … It's…. _On_….

_Great. _Another flippin' drill.

For years, my parents have been trying to create a ghost warning system for the house. That, like everything else, failed to work. So, every now and then, my parents would spring upon me and Jazz a practice drill by surprise. It's just like a Fire Drill, except for a 'supposed' ghost invasion that will never happen so why even bother?

Why does the drill have to be in the morning? Couldn't we wait until later today? Like when Jazz and I are at school? I thought to myself as I stumbled towards my bedroom door, my fingers digging into my ears to keep the ever annoying noise out of my mind. As I approached the door, I really didn't feel like making my fingers leave the cave of my ears; luckily, the tingling feeling appeared, spreading like butter all over my body. Grinning slightly, I just walked through my door as if it didn't even exist. Not a second later, my carrot-topped older sister left her room, looking more or less tired as me. Thank God that she was too busy rubbing her eyes to see anything 'ghostly' about me.

"Kids!" I heard my Mom's shout above the deafening wail. I could barely hear my mother's footsteps on the stairs as Jazz and I watched as our Mom's shadow moved across the wall. We glanced at each other before silently agreeing to approach our mother.

"Mom, what's going on?" Jazz said loudly over the siren. "Are we having another drill?" She asked as we turned the corner.

I felt my stomach drop…

Mom was carrying a huge pistol, lime green lines chasing each other along the pistol's barrel. It appeared to be locked and loaded with…bullets? I felt my eyes widen in fear; my heart felt like a freakin' bird, trapped in a cage with cats stalking all around.

Why _the heck_ do I fear this pistol?

"Kids!" Our Mom shouted, grabbing our wrists as she dragged us away from our rooms and down stairs. "There's a ghost in the house!"

Cue freaking out mode.

"Th-th-there's a g-g-g-g-ghost h-here?!" I squealed out, tripping on myself. I almost careened into Mom, but she yanked me upright just in time before I made everyone else trip down the stairs. Our Mom continued to haul us down the steps, through the living room and kitchen, finally depositing us into the metal lab. Our Dad immediately slammed the door behind us, hastily locking it with five different types of locks. I rolled my eyes at my Dad's actions. I really wanted to tell him that ghosts can just go through the door, but I held my tongue. The last thing I need is my parents to find out my secret; although, I often find myself starting to rethink the whole not-telling-them thing…

"Oh, _come on_!" Jazz screamed over the siren. I flinched from the high pitch frequency of her voice. "'There's a ghost in the house.' Pluh-ease! Let's be reasonable here. There's no ghost." She said in an annoyed tone, crossing her arms over her pajamas.

I saw our parents' faces darken a bit from what Jazz had just said.

"But there is a ghost Jazz; that's why the Ghost Warning System is going off." Our mother said, pointing up towards the red light that flashed brightly across the room-oh, wait-make that every single room in the house!

"So where is it? The ghost, that is." She asked.

For the next few moments, the only thing that made noise was the ever-annoying siren. Frankly, I was about to shut the darn thing off so that I can actually hear my thoughts.

…

Wait, I _can_ hear my thoughts.

…

Ugh, but the blaring noise is so annoying!

"Oh, we'll know Jazz!" Our big father cheered out happily, grabbing the tablet-like device that they've been working on for a week. "By using this!" He boasted, holding the strange metal-looking tablet up into the air. Jazz's eyebrow rose slightly.

"And what exactly is that?" She asked our father. That made Dad grin crazily.

"It's the Fenton Ghost Detector!" Our ecstatic father cried out. "It uses the electro-magnetic waves that a ghost would generate to track down that exact ghost! It's the perfect tracking device!" Our father boasted as our mother shut off the Ghost Warning System. I sighed with content as the squealing wail vanished, my fingers leaving the ear caves. But, in its place was an erratic high-pitch beeping that immediately caused my fingers to dig into my ears once more.

Are you frickin' kidding me?! I thought to myself as I scrunched up my eyes in pain. The beeping seemed to rip the inside of my eardrums, my head pounding to a severe degree that it stung.

"It's working!" Our father cried out with zeal as he and Mom leaned over its small screen, reading whatever was displaying onto the tiny screen. Jazz's turquoise eyes widen in surprise as the machine continued to beep.

"How does it work?" Jazz wondered aloud. I shot her a glare.

What the heck happened to rule number one: 'Don't ask questions about how ghost equipment work.'?

"Simple." Our mother began. "We start walking around," She said this as both her and Dad took a step towards the Portal. Immediately, I could tell that the beeping was slightly softer, the distance in between each beep longer than the last. "and if we're near the ghost," She said this as they took a step closer to us; the beeping became a higher pitch, the interval shorter. Mom and Dad's faces were beaming with excitement. "the beeping gets louder and the interval between each beep becomes shorter."

The more the gap between us and our parents lessen, the higher the beeping became, repeating stabbing my head like a knife. My parents neared my sister, who stepped away from them. They continued to following the beeping, coming closer…and closer…

_To me._

My eyes widen in horror as the beeping turned into an all-out droning squeal of sound, vibrating throughout my entire being. I felt myself go stiff from fear, watching as our parents stopped.

Right.

In.

Front.

Of.

_ME. _

I clenched my teeth as my parents glanced at their device and back at me; looks of outright confusion on their faces.

It was silent in the lab (or as close to silence with that blood-curling noise).

"Danny?" My Mom mumbled out, her violet eyes were wide at the device's readings. My Dad's mouth was open in a perfect comical 'O'. I only stared at my parents, afraid…afraid…

Of them putting two-and-two together…

"Are you a ghost?" Mom whispered to me. I felt my heart crash into a dead stop, my breathing following along with it. Freezing sweat began to form on my head.

Just tell them. I thought to myself. Just tell them.

Then my eyes strayed towards the pistol that Mom was still holding.

If I tell them…and they can't accept me then….then…

Then-

"Would you two stop this?" Jazz screamed. She immediately grabbed our attentions as we whipped our heads towards her. "This is absolutely ridiculous! I mean, _come on_! The house's Ghost Warning System never works! And now you're deluding yourselves into thinking that Danny's a ghost?!" Our parents looked at Jazz in disbelief.

"Jasmine." Mom said her hand without the weapon reached for her eldest daughter. "Just-"

"What? Calm down? No way! I'm so tired of all this ghost stuff!" She exclaimed, stomping towards us. Her hand shot for the device, snatching it from Dad's hands. She flipped it around a few times before finally turning off that blasted thing. I sighed, a small smile of relief appeared on my lips when the wailing had finally stopped. My fingers left their hiding places, only to be snatched away by Jazz. "Come on, Little Bro." She said, tugging me away from our parents. "We're gonna be late for school if we stall any longer."

* * *

It was eerily quiet as Jazz and I got ourselves ready for school. We returned to the kitchen, quickly eating breakfast while listening to snippets of our parents' conversation from the basement.

"I don't understand there was a ghost in the house!" Our Dad said, his deep voice whined.

"I know, honey." Our Mom said, comforting our father. "But obviously there weren't any ghosts here."

"Yeah…" Man, you could hear the sadness from our Dad's voice. "But I don't understand Maddie. For the first time we've ever turned on the house's Warning System, it actually worked!" That little tidbit of conversation struck me; and I thought back to when the last time we had a ghost drill….

I believe it was before the Accident…

Before I became half ghost.

So…doesn't that mean-

The conclusion slammed into me as if a truck had just hit me.

The house's Warning System... It…it…it…

_Detected me._

I gulped, suddenly fearing for my life. Well, _both_ my_ life_ and my _afterlife_.

"And the Fenton Ghost Detector…" My Mom's voice came quietly from the basement. "Why did it lead us to Danny?"

The silence was almost unbearable until Dad spoke.

"It was a mistake." Dad whispered quietly. "Another useless invention." He said that so listlessly that it pained me to hear it coming from my happy-go-lucky Dad. But then again, I felt the content feeling of relief; as if I just escaped from a crime that I've committed.

I froze into a stiff position.

Is…is what I am…am I…

Someone who's very existence…

Is a crime?

The feeling of isolation crashed upon me. That I shouldn't be here. That my existence alone is a crime against humans and ghosts alike.

I wanted to cry, but not in front of my older sister. I'm not that _much_ of a baby. She finished her breakfast, getting up to put her dishes in the sink. Instead, I let my head fall onto the table, enjoying the hard surface against my head as Jazz went to grab her stuff…for….school…..

* * *

I must've dozed off, for the next thing I knew; I was jerk awake by my parents….in the lab.

"Wha~?" I said heavily. I sat up, totally confused about why I'm down here.

"Honey, since when did you get down here?" My Mom asked calmly, a small smile on her. I blinked at her a couple of times before it made sense…or, at least to me, it made sense.

I must've turned intangible…

"Uh…I snuck down here?" I suggested mildly. An alarm sounded in my mind.

Since when can I easily lie in front of my parents? …. Well, _sort of_ lie easily…

The thought bothered me as my parents glanced at each other before their eyes rested uneasily onto me once more.

"Well, come on, Danny." My Mom said as she held out a hand to pull me up. I took it, a little uneasy. "Let's get you to school."

* * *

"What's that?" Tucker asked his eyes wide in a daze-like way that said he fell in love. We were outside, sitting on the steps to one of the side doors that led into the school. Everyone else was out and about in the school yard or sitting on the picnic benches that scattered nearby. I grunted, grabbing the device that he was staring at with so much love that it burned me with anger.

"Here." I said, tossing the infernal device to Tucker. He caught it, staring at it as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world. He began to turn it over, scanning all over its surface. "Just whatever you do, DO NOT-"

I didn't even get to finish my sentence when a high squealing tone blasted into the air. Sam and Tucker flinched back from it as I bristled, snatching it from him. Quickly, I flipped the switch to 'Off' position, I sighed with relief. Then I shot a glare at Tucker, not bothering to hold back my toxic green eyes as they bore into Tucker.

"-TURN IT ON." I finished, my eyes still burning with that otherworldly glow before tossing the device back to Tucker. "Next time, why don't you wait until I TELL you more about something before TURNING THAT SOMETHING ON?"

"I'm sorry man." Tucker said, and he meant it. I sighed, my eyes cooled down back to the usual sky blue ones as I accepted his apology. He glanced at the device, then back at me. "Dude…what is this thing anyways?" He asked me.

"The Fenton Ghost Detector." I grumbled my elbows on my thighs as my hands cupped my chin.

"And what exactly possessed you to carry that thing around with you?" Sam asked, looking at me as if I'm delirious. My body tensed from Sam's words.

"It's Not like I Wanted That Thing with Me!" I snapped at Sam, my voice as sharp as a blade. "Dad just shoved it onto me as they dropped me off here at the last second!" I yelled at her. Fear passed through Sam's face before a hard look was placed instead.

"You don't have to snap at me, Danny!" Sam said harshly. "I was just wondering why in the world you would have that-that _thing_," She said, shooting a glance at the device that Tucker was holding dearly to him. "that can detect you, on your person? This invention actually works. Doesn't that bother you a bit?"

"Yeah…" I said, still upset, but not at Sam anymore. I looked away from her, staring at a group of kids across the front school yard. "But then again… Who knows how many inventions that my parents have created actually work because there wasn't a ghost around at the time when they tested it."

The second that sentence left my mouth, I immediately regretted it. Instantly, all of my parents' inventions began to scroll through my mind, a cast list to a horror movie. Suddenly, every single thing that my parents had invented made my blood froze. Bile rose in my throat as every invention mentally became a deadly weapon in my mind; that could easily tear me apart molecule by molecule.

"Danny?" Sam's voice cut through my thoughts. I jerked up, staring into Sam's lavender eyes. Her hand squeezed gently on my bony shoulder, her face so full of concern. "Are you okay?"

I had just realized that my breathing was irregular; short and fast breathing. My body was trembling, sweat running down my face. I forced myself to calm down. Shuddering a few more times, my breathing became normal once more.

"I-I'm fine." I said, looking at Sam's face. Her face was still worried, but she relaxed a bit.

"If you say so." She said, just before the bell rang, signaling the beginning of yet another school day.

* * *

Throughout the entire time in Human Growth, Thing One and Two were driving me up the wall, literally. They kept on going back and forth, back and forth over the stupidest things. At one point during class, I began to bang my head softly against my desk.

"Fenton!" Miss Tesslath shouted at me. "Would you stop banging your head like a crazed lunatic?!" I let my head hit against the hard surface one more time before stopping my head banging.

_Look who's talking._ Thing Two replied in my head. _You're the crazed lunatic who looks like a man!_

_I agree._ Thing One said. _I mean, I can see why she's still single._

That got me to burst out laughing.

"I know!" I said loudly, still chuckling against the hard plastic surface. "I mean, she's more of a man than a woman! She might as well try to find a lady instead!"

That's when I realized that the air suddenly went tense, as taunt as wire.

"Mr. Fenton…" I heard Miss Tesslath's voice, dark and full of rage. I froze stiff.

Oh, God. Please don't tell me. Please don't tell me that I had just said that aloud.

"I think I'll be pleased to see you in dentition after school today." She said with so much venom that it would kill a human.

I groaned, banging my head one more time on the desk in misery.

_A dentition…just because you spoke your own opinion?_ Thing Two said. _Wow. What had ever happened to Free Speech?_

"Shut it." I growled at Thing Two.

* * *

"See you at gym." Sam and Tucker called as they walked away towards their next class. I waved a good-bye to them as they left. Immediately after Human Growth ended, they demanded to know why I was banging my head against the desk; but I shrugged off their question, convincing them that I'll tell them during lunch, which I will.

But as I walked to my locker, I felt unsure.

Maybe they'll think I'm a crazy lunatic… I know I would think that if my best friend would tell me that he or she has two different personalities….consciences…..whatever-the-heck-they-are, always bickering in their mind; causing them to randomly bang their head against the wall and talk aloud to themselves.

I gulped as I rounded the corner to where my locker was located.

Once they know that I'm a crazy lunatic they'll probably get me admitted to an asylum or something… And then those people will know what I really am; and then the government is gonna get involved and I'll be treated as a prisoner of war or something…

I shook my head as I approached my locker.

Sam and Tucker won't sell me out… I suddenly thought to myself, standing in front of my locker. They're my best friends; they would never to do that to me…no matter how crazy or insane I am.

Wait…isn't crazy and insane the same word, right?

I sighed, getting ready to spin the combination in order to open my locker when my right hand tingled as it passed through my locker door. I flipped, glancing this way and that to make sure that no one sees this display of 'ghostliness' as my hand plunges into my locker. For a second, I stand there, my hand in my locker while my arm is out; totally at loss as to what to do… I mean, I only came here to get my Math book…

"Daaah!?" I yelped out as my hand touched something 'solid'. I instantly drew my hand back through the locker, taking the book that I accidently grabbed along with it…

It was my Math book…

I stared blankly at my hand; noting that not only was my hand intangible, but so was my Math book! I kept on staring at the pair of intangible objects until the tingling feeling left my hand, making it solid as well as the Math book.

"Okay…" I said to myself as I had to manually put the evil Math book into my backpack. "That's…

"…pretty cool…" I finished, still a little unsure of this new development.

Of course that's when the bell rang, scaring me halfway towards my afterlife. Jeez-ma-Pete's…

Why does it have to be so loud?

* * *

By the time Math was over, I totally needed some snooze. I mean, you can only stay awake for so long until your stupid powers decided to be a total jerk to you and make you completely exhausted in only a half an hour! Oh, and let's not forget the little turds that keep on rudely commenting on everything that you hear or say!

To sum it all up: I think I'm going insane.

* * *

"Danny…" Tucker called to me as I raked my fingers through my raven hair. "Who the heck do you keep on yelling at?" As a reply, I groaned, realizing that what I had just threatened to Thing One and Two aloud-_again_.

Luckily, we were in gym; and since I've already pissed off Miss Tesslath, as a punishment, she made me sit on the bleachers during class. Even though it's bringing my grade in gym down, I don't mind sitting here; arguing with two delusional persons in my head. Tucker, sensing my frustration, faked an injury to come and talk to me. So far, (the talking to me part) is failing.

I refused to answer him; knowing that he'll just say it's all in my head.

Pft.

I chuckled at that thought.

It's all in my head… Well, it's true. It_ is_ all in my head…. Those two stupid personas that seem to never get along and absolutely love to torture me by making me look insane!

"Danny? You didn't answer me." Tucker pressed at me, slightly taken aback from my sudden burst of laughter. My chuckles slowly died down.

"I'm fine." I told him. He gave me a look of disbelief.

"Dude, you were just arguing-with yourself. I don't think that classifies as 'fine' to me." He said, crossing his bare arms over his chest. I rolled my sky blue eyes at him.

"I wasn't arguing with myself, Tuck."

"Then who were you arguing with then?"

…..

"Okay!" I shouted, flinging my arms skyward in the universal 'surrender' sign. I let gravity bring my arms down, laying them on my thighs as I took a breath. "I was arguing with Thing One and Thing Two." I admitted to my best friend.

Enter a moment of silence.

Then…

"You're kidding…right?" Tucker asked me, a look of absolute disbelief and worry painted on his face. I sadly shook my head. He continued to stare at me in shock until he got up and left.

That's right; he just up and left!

The harsh bitter taste of abandonment sprayed on my tongue as Tucker made his way across the gym. I let out a huff of air when he stops beside Sam and began to talk to her. Every once in a while, they would both glance at me before going back to talking to each other. Slowly, I became uneasy as time passed; and began to wonder what they were talking about.

Are they gonna label me 'crazy' or 'mentally unstable'? Are they gonna tell my parents that I've screwed up my life by going in that portal?

I sat there on the bleachers, pondering until Miss Tesslath commanded everyone to change. I went to wait by the locker rooms; risking being bullied by Dash to be able to finally converse with Sam and Tucker. Just as I had entered the hallway did Dash and Kwan came out of the locker room, their eyes targeted me as grinned spread across their faces.

As they approached me, I couldn't help but think of what happens in football; when a tackler would take down the quarterback before he could even throw the ball to someone else. They just demolish the poor guy just because he has the ball; and sometimes they just tackle him for the fun of it!

Dash and Kwan towered over me, looking menacingly as their bulky frames covered my sight. I gulped, realizing that we ARE playing a game of football; each of us a player in the game.

I'll give you a hint: I was the quarterback.

And I didn't even have the ball…

* * *

After about ten minutes of being stuck in the equipment room (courtesy of Dash), I finally escaped by turning intangible and hurried back to the locker rooms. I was both glad and nervous when I spotted Sam and Tucker meeting in the hallway. We approached each other until we met, then I spun the opposite direction so that we can head over to the lunch room.

Once we had purchased our lunches (except for Sam), we head over to a picnic bench underneath a tree outside. We ate in silence for the first few minutes. I still felt nervous that they must've agreed to tell someone about my secret or that they refuse to be my friends anymore because of my 'insanity'. My nervousness kept on growing until I couldn't hold it anymore.

"You guys think I'm crazy, right?" I asked my half-eaten sandwich on the hard tomato red school tray. Sam swallowed her bite before answering.

"You're talking about the two people in your head, right?" She asked to clarify my question. I nodded, a little upset that Tucker went off to tell Sam without me there; not having _my version_ of the problem at hand.

"Dude, I hate to say this, but…" Tucker began as his right hand left his sandwich and began to tap it against my head. "It's all in your head." I growled at him, swiping his hand away.

"I _know_. Sheesh." I pouted, crossing my arms over my skinny chest, my lips jutted out glumly. "Thanks for pointing it out that I'm an insane lunatic."

"Actually, it was Tesslath that pointed out that you were an insane lunatic." Tucker said, laughing so hard that his eyes were closed. Good thing too, cuz he didn't even get to see Sam's orange being shoved into his mouth, courtesy of me. I chuckled as he spat out the orange, coughing from the acid juice that his laughing had caused to pierce into the orange. Sam frowned at us (okay, mostly me) as my chuckles slowly died down. I looked at her, a little annoyed from her looking at me like that.

"What?" I asked, a little irritated.

"These…people…" Sam began, her hand gesturing to me. "They….always argue? Always…the opposite? … Never seem to be on the same page?" I nodded my head to confirm her question.

"Always. Although, once-in-a-while they would agree on something."

"Like what?"

"Like telling-uh; I mean, _showing_-you guys that I'm…half…ghost? They seemed to agree that you two should know about…about my secret."

"But other than that, completely opposite?"

"Completely opposite."

Sam began to eat once more, signaling that she was done. I watched her for a bit before I began to eat again. Tucker was still trying to get the acidic taste of orange out of his mouth when Sam spoke.

"Danny. Maybe these two people in your head, maybe-_just maybe_-they are…

"Your ghost half and your human half?"

I blinked; her words so painfully obvious that I immediately face palmed myself.

_Wow._ Says Thing One. _She had just learned about us not even an hour ago and she has already figured out what you couldn't!_

_And you've had nearly two weeks-plenty of time if you ask me-to figure out that Thing One is your human half while I'm your ghost half._ Thing Two-the ghostly side of me-said. _This is so sad…_

_I totally agree with you._

"Shut up!" I shouted at the two beings. I immediately slammed my head against the wooden picnic bench, spooking the crud out of Sam and Tucker.

"Danny?" I heard Sam calling out to me in concern. I grumbled nonsense before facing her.

"God, I'm so stupid…" I said aloud.

"Yep." Tucker said, agreeing with me. My head lifted from the wooden surface, glaring at Tucker with those ghostly green eyes once more. Tucker winced at my expression as he slowly took another bite of his meal.

"Dude, you're gonna catch something on fire if you keep on glaring like that." Tucker said in-between chewing his food. Sam made a gagging sound when she saw the mushed up meat in Tucker's mouth as he chewed. He grinned and purposely chewed with his mouth open right in front of Sam, causing her to punch Tucker in his face.

And that's when they started to argue and blah, blah, blah, blah. Blah. Blah. BLAH.

* * *

English has somehow become my nap time; which infuriates Mr. Lancer, but I don't care.

Let's see how long he can stay awake if his powers have been slowly making you tried all day. I thought bitterly to myself.

Although, my powers had suddenly stopped torturing me after Sam told me that the two people in my head could be my halfs (which they are); in fact, they _too_ have been silent ever since. This unnerved me as class progressed. I mean, why has everything stopped bothering me? Has the universe finally decided to give me a break from all of this craziness?

Either way, thank God Lancer allowed us to work in groups for our assignment. I told Sam and Tucker what is now currently bothering me once we had formed our group.

"Maybe because we've figured out whom your halfs really are?" Tucker suggested, but I shook my head.

"That doesn't make any sense, Tuck." I said uneasily, my right hand straying from my pencil in favor of the base of my hairline on my neck. "I mean, just finding out that Thing One is my human side and Thing Two is my ghost side doesn't have anything to do with the control of my powers…" Sam was the one who noticed my increased paranoia. So, she placed a calming hand on top of my left hand.

"Don't worry, Danny." Sam said, giving me a small smile that completely ruined her Goth image. "Maybe your powers are just…just…"

"Just what?" Tucker edged. "Just got themselves worn out?" He said, chuckling a bit. I shot him a dirty glare, about to give him a piece of my mind when something freezing cold forced itself up my throat and through my mouth.

I gasped from the iciness of my now dry throat as a chilly light blue mist leaves from my mouth. I shivered in its wake as it continues to come out of my mouth like a magician pulling out a rope made out of sky blue hankies. Sam and Tucker's eyes grew wide at the mist that curled above us before fading away towards the ceiling.

"Danny….?" Tucker whined, watching the mist as if it would attack him. "What's going on?"

"I-I-I d-d-d-don't kn-know." I chattered out, shuddering as if I was outside in a wind chill of negative thirty below zero. Sam opened her mouth to say something, but in place of her words was a low growl.

I felt the entire room instantaneously froze as Mr. Lancer swore under his breath, 'The Jungle Book', from the back of the classroom. Every single person in class turned to face the front of the room, where the growling came from. Everyone was too shock to even gasp at what we all saw on top of Mr. Lancer's desk.

On top of Mr. Lancer's cheaply made desk was a majestic lion. But it wasn't any ordinary lion.

It was _green_.

Like, almost a lime green. The same exact hue as my eyes.

That statement sent my mind into a crashing halt as I (well, everyone) stared at the lion.

Aside from the obvious green hue of the lion's pelt, there was also a green aura that seemed to surround its figure, pulsing slightly as if it was a heartbeat. Its eyes were ruby red, teeth sharp as a blade as were its claws.

Everyone's eyes were glued onto the lion, as stiff as a stick until the lion licked his lips. The universal sign of:

I'm hungry, and you look gosh darn delicious.

The room, then, erupted into chaos as everyone bolted for the only exit for their dear lives. Most of the students were screaming as they raced frantically towards the only logical exit in the room-the doorway.

I felt half of myself wanting to join the crowd of scared humans, but my other half wanted to stay and fight the green lion. So, instead, I just sat in my seat; unable to figure out what to do. It wasn't until Sam and Tucker hauled me out of my seat did I finally decide what to do.

_Run._

Sam, Tucker, and I were the last ones to race towards the door; but once the blond cheerleader named Star, (why is her name Star in the first place? Is it her nickname or something?), left the classroom, the lion blocked the doorway, trapping us inside the classroom.

We immediately stopped, bumping into each other as we backed away from the lion, who was forcing us to the opposite wall from our one way out. We could go out the windows; but risk falling three stories? Nah. I don't think none of us wanted to risk death by falling from a window.

The lion growled some more, still pressuring us to the window-lined wall.

Then again, being killed by a lion isn't exactly how I wanted to die either.

**_Fight it._** Called out a voice from my mind. I automatically knew that it was Thing One and Two talking; their voices seemed to merge together as they continued to whisper into my head. **_Fight it._**

"Weren't you just telling me to run away earlier?" I asked Thing One aloud, still backing away from the lion. My heart beat suddenly began to thud louder.

**_Fight it…_** They called out again. **_Fight it…_**

"But h-how?" I asked. I think they called out more, but it was lost to the now roaring blood that seems to be blasted from a bass speaker, playing inside of me.

I numbly felt the edge of the three feet high bookshelves that lined underneath the windows. Bile rose in my throat as my friends and I stared at the lion. Blood pounded in my ears, as I watched the green lion licked its lips again, crouching as to get ready to pounce.

I felt Sam and Tucker tense, predicting the lion's attack; meanwhile, the speakers somehow switched to a different station.

**_FIGHT IT! _**Thing One and Thing Two screamed through the bass. The words roared into my body, my brain rattling in my skull as my eardrums screeched in pain. My entire body vibrated from the words, as if it was a shockwave. I felt my body froze as my mind raced into overdrive, the words finally making sense to me.

Lion.

Green.

Red eyes.

Green aura.

Blue mist.

Suddenly appearing in the middle of class with no way to enter the room.

Enter…

Room…

Appearing…

_GHOST._

The realization slammed into me.

The lion…is…is…

_A ghost._

That's when the lion leapt, its claws outstretched as it attacked us. Sam and Tucker cowered closer together as two decisions swirled in my head; the whole flight or fight thing.

I could either:

A) Let the lion attack us and risk being killed by the darn ghost.

Or B) fight back.

You know what? Screw making choices.

I just _reacted._

I intercepted the ghostly lion, slamming my bony body into its muscular one. As it was being propelled backwards from my attack; one of its claws nicked my shoulder, a little _too _deep for comfort. Instantly, I could taste the iron from my blood coming off in waves as the wound bled. My sky blue eyes widen in nausea as a red spot formed on my shoulder, the wound stinging from contact with my shirt. My hand found its way to the wound, hastily pressing against it.

The lion was surprised by my attack; but quickly regained its composure as it leapt at me. I dodge (but just barely) out of its reach. The lion slid on the tiled floor, towards where Sam and Tucker stood watching us. They scrambled out of the way once the lion neared them. The lion spun around to face me, still sliding until it bumped into the bookshelves. It completely ignored Sam and Tucker as it pounced on me.

Once again, I dodged; however it nicked me once more, causing me to gasp as pain erupted from the new wound. This time, it was deeper from the other as the disgusting blood seeped into my shirt, spreading like rain down a window pane. I gritted my teeth as the lion swiped at my legs, ripping my jeans; but not making contact with my fragile skin.

I know I should…um…'turn into a ghost' or something; but I don't think I could do it. I mean, how many times do I actually want to go through the pain of dying just to become a ghost?

"Danny!" I heard Sam screamed my name, snapping me out of my thoughts.

It was too late for me to react as the lion pounced onto me, slamming me against the hard floor. Its claws dug into my shoulders causing me to scream in terrible pain as the claws buried themselves deeper into my shoulder blades.

"Get off!" I screamed at the lion. "Get off! Get off-get off-get off-Get Off-GET OFF!" I repeated as I frantically kicked the lion's underside; but it held onto my shoulder with its claws; causing me to writhe in pain.

God, I wish I can become a ghost now… I thought to myself as the pain flared into my head. So that I can beat the…_dying_ daylights out of this thing!

That's when I felt a feeble spark.

Wha-wha-? Wait! I thought as the spark disappeared. Come back here, darn it!

Slamming my eyes shut, I delved deep inside of myself to find that spark. I found it inside the icy core of my being and forced it out; making my senses go haywire as my bodily functions failed. I screamed as a burst of bluish light formed into a single ring around my torso; flinging the lion off my body, its claws brushed against my chest, ripping my shirt and scratching the skin on my chest as it was flung away from my body. I continued to scream as the ring split into two separate halves, traveling along my body to transform myself into a ghost.

I groaned once the transformation was done; the pain slowly numbing away as power and adrenaline flowed into my system. I only felt the weight of my spandex suit over my entire body and nothing else; meaning that my shades, jeans, and god-forsaken hoodie have disappeared again. My eyes were still closed when I heard the lion roared in frustration; as it charged at me.

Snapping my eyes wide open, I instinctively pushed myself off the floor, hovering just out of the lion's reach as it landed where I once was. A growl escapes its lips at it whipped its flowing mane around to face me. Ruby eyes stared at me with dislike as it reared itself into pouncing position.

This time, I was ready.

When the ghostly lion leapt at me, I crouched into a ball and hovered over the attack. I grinned when the lion's back was beneath me; suddenly I snapped my body into upright position, almost like a spring. My boots slammed against the lion's spine, causing it to yelp out in pain as it smacked into the floor. Gravity took over as I landed on the ghost with force, making the lion's back form into an 'U' shape as I hopped off before it could recover.

I panted, feeling exhausted from the fight as the lion's body shook with effort to get itself off of the floor.

"Danny!" Tucker called, grabbing my attention. I unearthly eyes landed on his scrawny teenage frame. Quickly glancing at the ghost once more, I fly over to where Sam and Tucker were standing, their eyes wide in absolute terror and fear that I strangely found myself wanting to chuckle at their expressions. I halted right in front of them, my feet slapped against the surface of the floor.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked watching the two. There was no aroma of blood in the air, so they're fine. I glanced at the ghost again; making sure it was still dazed on the floor. As I was turning around to face Sam and Tucker again; a slender hand smacked against my left cheek, leaving a burning mark from its wake.

"What was that for?!" I shouted at the perpetrator-Sam-as I rubbed my heated cheek. As a response, she glowered at me, her hands firmly placed at her hips.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing?!" Sam asked me, harshly. I blinked at her a few times, my hand cooling my burning cheek as I rubbed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, wincing from the slap. Sam stomped herself to me, her angered face dangerously close to mine. Her hand whipped out and grabbed onto the base of my white collar, dragging my upper half of my body low so that she could easily tower over me. For once in my life, I was actually afraid of Sam beating the crud out of me…and I have ghost powers!

"What am I talking about? What am I talking about!?" She roared at me, her face red from anger. "I'm talking about you, you idiot!"

"What about me?"

Okay…that was stupid on my behalf; because Sam totally blew up at me from my question.

"What the heck were you thinking it actually fight against that thing!" Sam screamed at me, causing me to flinch from underneath her grasp as she gestured to the dazed lion. "You could've been killed!"

"Sam, he's already halfway dead." Tucker corrected her. At that, both Sam and I shot a glare at Tucker; which he wisely chose to back away slightly, hitting his back against the wall. I smirked before returning my attention to Sam.

"Listen, Sam. I don't know why I-I decided to fight that thing. I just _did_!" I told her truthfully. I just don't understand it; every time a ghost pops out my human side wants to run away while my ghost side begs for a fight. … Wait. _That_ part makes sense. But why the heck does my ghost side want to fight every ghost I come in contact with?

"But weren't you-" Sam began to say when Tucker interrupted her.

"Guys!" Tucker yelped fearfully, his finger pointing to something behind me. I turned to see the lion steading on its four limbs. A low growl sounded from its throat. Immediately, I stepped in front of my friends, covering them when the lion would attack us.

But suddenly, the lion just _vanished_; like it was nothing but a mirage. We blinked, unsure whether or not it was safe for us to do anything.

"Is… Is it gone?" Tucker whimpered from somewhere behind me. Then I heard a smack, meaning that Sam had just smacked him for the obvious answer.

"What does it look like to you?" Sam asked harshly at the Techno geek. "I swear-"

But Sam's words were cut short from some very loud voices coming from outside of the classroom.

"Mr. Lancer, I think you and your students are experiencing some kind of toxic poison." I heard Principal Ishiyama told Mr. Lancer. "There's no lion in the school."

"But there is!" Cried out Dash as everyone walked closer to our classroom.

"That's our class!" Tucker said, again stating the obvious. Sam rolled her purple eyes in annoyance before looking at me with a frightened expression.

"Danny! You gotta change back!" Sam yelped at me. I grumbled, on the verge of freaking out.

"I know!" I yelled at her, trying my best to hold back the fear that wanted to overwhelm me. "But that's the thing!

"I don't know how to change back!" I yelped as fear choked my throat.

"Lancer, this better not be a waste of my time." I heard Principal Ishiyama said, her shadow appearing on the wall towards the front of the classroom.

I flipped out, wishing with all my might that I wanted be normal when a spark fizzled to existence; the ring of light quickly did its job, completely transforming me back to my old human self just before everyone had entered the room. They looked over the room until their eyes finally rested upon us. The adults' eyes harden when they spotted us at the back of the classroom.

"Mr. Fenton, Mr. Foley, and Miss Manson…" The principal said our names in a not-so-pleased tone; her arms automatically crossing themselves over her chest. Mr. Lancer-not pleased either-moved towards us, stomping his feet loudly against the tiled flooring.

"And what exactly where you three doing-" He began as he stared at each and every one of us; until his voice falters, his eyes landing on me.

Wait… Isn't he…like looking at…

My shoulder?

That's when an unbearable stab of pain burst into my shoulders, causing me to gasp. The rotten smell of blood swirled into the air, staining in my mouth. My hand immediately found its way towards the overwhelming pain in my left shoulder-where the pain hurts the most-as I gritted my teeth. A dull feeling of light headiness pounded in my head as my senses went from dull to sharp to dull; as if they can't make up their minds on how high of volume of pain should be. I felt my eyes slowly lower themselves, closer to shutting the light from the outside world.

Is it just me, or is everything starting to spin around?

"Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer said my name with horror in his voice. "Mr. Fen-!"

And that's the last thing I've heard.

* * *

**Just like on Deviantart, I 'm just gonna tell ya that I'm probably not gonna be on here as much due to school and family emergency problems.**

**My Grandma had a heart attack about a week ago. Now, she's in the hospital, having just got out of open heart surgery. So if there's some open heart surgery jokes in here, you'll know why. Also, my step great-grandmother is at the hospital because she cracked one of her bones somewhere...**

**And I sort of need a C average in grade in Physics or else I'll get kicked out of the college of Architecture... So yeah, I'm gonna be busy and not updating as often as I would like on either story. **

**I apologize for the grammar/spelling mistakes and anything else that's wrong with this story.**

**Reviews are always welcomed!**


	14. Another Hospital Visit and Starry Night

My body…why does it feel so heavy? I dully thought to myself. Where am I? Am I still at school?

Somehow, I knew I wasn't at school anymore. Blurry colors swirled around without any shape or form, rushing by me. I know that there should be some kind of noise, some kind of sound; but it just wasn't coming to me. It was like a silent movie, but with colors…and apparently made by a kid with no sense of drawing skills, shoving the splat-covered pictures in front of my sight.

Am I….laying down? But I'm not sure. Everything just seems so…out of place; like I'm floating in some kind of anti-gravity environment. I wanted to move so desperately, but I couldn't make myself. Every single molecule of my body was just too tired, too exhausted to do anything other than to stay still and think… Soon, the colors dulled into darkness…

I don't know how long I was like that; but slowly noises came to me. The noise was garbled, like someone or something was trying to talk underwater, the sound was so dull and quiet. Once in a while, the noise would become clear, usually in a form of words…

"…too cold…."

"…lost….blood…."

"….healed….abnormally….unbelievable…."

"…..claws….lion…."

"…a ghost…?"

For some odd reason, those words perked my interest. I tried to swim up to the surface, trying to breathe, to regain consciousness to the outside world; but I just couldn't. I'm just too gosh darn tired. Giving up, I sank down under the water, drowning deeper into its dark depths…

* * *

A dull noise entered my ears. It sounded like something beeping in time with something else. I ignored the annoying sound until a low hum filled the air, making the possibility of silence impossible. I groaned as the senses of hearing, smell, and taste become increasingly sharper to the outside world. The darkness slowly became lighter from behind my eye lids.

Now I truly know that I'm lying down; and it's on something soft and comfy like cotton. My hand clenches, grabbing the silky material that I recognize as a 'blanket'. By the way the air seems to move around my body, I knew that I was in a patient's wrap; which only means one thing.

I'm in the freakin' hospital-_again_.

I gritted my teeth, trying my best not to moan aloud. The longer I pretend to be asleep, the longer I can enjoy this silence. Besides, I need to figure out why I'm here in the first place. I mean, what happened that I absolutely had to go to the hospital for?

Let's see here… I was at school… A lion…a lion…. Wasn't that lion a ghost? Yeah….right? It was a ghost, wasn't it? Ugh… I remember…..fighting it…? And then…..and then….it disappeared and my classmates were coming so I somehow managed to change back to normal. Then Mr. Lancer's face was so….full of….fear? He was afraid? Yes. He was afraid. But afraid of what? ... Wasn't….wasn't my shoulder bleeding? I think it was; and then I….fainted…?

I kept on thinking about what happened over and over again until I begin to feel nauseated; my head starting to throb, making it very hot.

Muttering under my breath, my right arm moved so that I could place my hand against my forehead to cool down my headache; it halted in midair when my nerves felt something foreign tugging from my arm in the opposite direction. My face formed a frown as I forced my eyes open against the harsh light and turned my head towards the strange development. My body went immediately stiff with fear.

An IV's attached to my frickin' arm!

_AGAIN!_

Immediately, I began to tug the IV out, desiring to get the wrenched thing out! Of course I stopped once a stabbing pain began to throb in my arm. I gritted my teeth out of annoyance.

All I want is this stupid thing out!

The tingly feeling returned as the IV line slipped out of my skin. I breathed a sigh of relief as the line hit the side of the bed. But my relief was short lived as an alarm blared and five nurses rushed in. They immediately worked into overdrive as they re-inserted the darn IV. I tried my best not to fight back as they did this, letting out a whimper as they dug a hole into my skin for the IV line.

"Ah, I see you've learned some manners." Said a voice. I blinked at the voice. For some odd reason, it sounds so familiar. I turned my head towards it, my eyes widen in recognition.

"Tiffany!" I yelped out her name in surprise. She grinned at me as the other nurses finished their job. I hissed once the stinging returned from the mild surprise of seeing one of my old nurses.

"I see you haven't forgotten about me." She said hotly, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Of course I didn't. You always seem to hate me." I said as the other nurses left my room. Tiffany's face pained a bit at what I had just said.

"Danny, I don't hate you." She told me as she turn towards the doorway. "I just give you a hard time; and there's absolutely nothing wrong with that. Plus, I know that I can be a total botch sometimes. But that's just me, so don't you ever think I hate you." She was just about to leave when she suddenly stops, turning her head towards me. "Oh, and Dr. Brucker will be here in a few minutes, so be prepared to do some tests. As for your family, they are ordered to wait in the lobby until the doctor says that they're allowed to see you."

"Why?" I asked perplexed to why my family can't see me now. Tiffany gave me a sorrowful look before her head faced out of the doorway and into the hallway.

"Dr. Brucker is already making plans to do open-heart surgery on you." She told me as she left my room.

For a very long time, I just sat there; Tiffany's words repeating themselves over and over again. I felt fear choking me as my body went limp. My back landed into the bed as I stared up at the ceiling.

Open-heart surgery… It's just another surgery, right?

Right?

* * *

"Okay, you're done." Dr. Brucker told me as she removed her stethoscope from my chest. I sighed, gripping my Mom's hand a little tight, but not _too _tight.

Dr. Brucker appeared about ten minutes after I had regained consciences. First, we went through the whole incident, asking me whether or not I remember anything as to why I had (what appeared to be [which it was]) lion claw marks all over the front of my body. She shook her head disbelievingly when I told her the truth; pestering me what really happened. But I continued to tell her that they really were lion claws which she ignored my explanation. Both of us frustrating each other, Dr. Brucker decided to change the topic and go over the basic tests. The whole; what's the first month of the year, what is the color of my eyes, and the usual 2+2 deal. However, the second our conversation strayed towards my abnormal healing abilities, I immediately went silent as stone; refusing to answer any of her questions. Sure, it made her all mad at me, but I would much rather have her mad at me than to find my little secret.

"Danny's heart beat is still irregular." Dr. Brucker announced to the room. "We're gonna have to see what's going on with his heart."

"And how are you gonna do that?" Jazz asked.

"Simple. We're gonna have to run three different tests on Danny's heart. First, we'll have to do a MI. Second, we have to do an ecto-cardio scan or TTE. And lastly, a TEE; all to be able to analyze what's wrong with Danny's heart. If we start tonight, then we'll know the results of each test and scan by Sunday afternoon."

"A MI?" I asked. "What's that?" She looked at me.

"Oh. You'll know soon enough." She told me.

* * *

Let's just say that I'm definitely not gonna ride on anything anytime soon. Wonder why? Simple.

They stuck a frickin' camera up my butt!

To look at my heart!

And they chose to warn me of this 'discomfort' right before the darn thing happened!

Ugh! I hate hospitals; I hate the doctors and nurses!

And I hate these stupid powers!

I was in a severe pissed off mood by the time my nurse decided to wheel chaired me into my room. There, I finally caught a glimpse of the time and date; and I was shocked to find out that it's still Friday (Friday night to be exact). So that must mean that I was only out for a few hours!

"Come on, Danny." Said the kind nurse who wheeled me back to my room. "It's time for bed."

"But I'm not tired." I whined. Jeez, what am I? A four year old? Of course at that moment my brain demanded some oxygen and so I yawned. The nurse smiled.

"Come on, let's get ya to bed." She said again, moving the wheelchair towards my bed. I unconsciously got up and climbed into my bed. So far, I'm not doing so well with my whole rebelling against her wishes plan.

"But I'm not tired." I told her, a little sleepy. Again, she smiled at me for some odd reason.

"Of course you're not tired." She told as I buried myself underneath my blanket. "You're just gonna rest for a bit, right?"

"Right…" I say as I closed my eyes.

I guess I really was tired after all…

* * *

Morning came all too quickly when the nurse got me out of bed.

"Wakey wakey, Danny!" The chirpy nurse cried out, tugging my blanket off of me. I groaned, burying myself deeper into the mattress.

Why do I have this nurse? What happened to Tiffany? Or Nate? Or even Rachael?

"Danny!" I was so startled by the nurse's voice that the next thing I knew I had somehow ended on top of her, the equipment hooked onto me was over me. Basically, we were a pile of humans and poles. The nurse was utterly perplexed at the whole event, while I felt annoyed.

Stupid ghost powers…

* * *

After that brief incident, my nurse brought me to the cafeteria to eat breakfast before sending me to do my TTE scan.

I was an absolute train wreck as I approached the room that will run the TTE scan, recalling the MI from last night. But, it turned out that basically they did an ultra-sound on my heart (which was pretty cool to see my heart beating on the little screen). And I was pleased to get out of there by ten AM. No pain what-so-ever holding me back.

* * *

A few minutes later, I was watching that new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles show (out of boredom) when someone came into my room; immediately grabbing my attention as combat boots hit the tiled floor.

"Sam!" I cried out happily. I wanted to get out of bed, but the nurses ordered me to stay rest until further orders. Sam smiled as she approached my bed, in her slender pale arms was a-

"A book?" I asked, staring at the ancient-looking reading material. Sam rolled her eyes at me.

"What does it look like to you?" She said sarcastically, and then sighed. "Sorry, that was rude of me. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thanks." I said, still staring at the book. Sam's purple lips turned into a smile as she sat at the edge of my bed.

"Wondering why I have this?" She teased me.

"Yeah. But, knowing you, it must be a new book about dark stuff. … Please don't tell me it's a new Twilight book, is it?" At that, Sam gagged, acting like she was choking to death.

"Why would I read a book about sparkling vampires? That's just plain wrong." She told me. "Besides, what this book has is _much_ better than some romance between a human and a vampire." Then her face morphed into something that made my neck hairs prickle. Man, when Sam has found something that is exciting and it has something to do with mysterious, dark stuff; then she gets this expression that just makes you wanna run away as far as possible from her.

"What is it about?" I asked timidly as I turned off the TV by the remote. Sam's smile widen at my question.

"It's about _ghosts_." She told me in a low whisper that made her voice sound creepy. My sky blue eyes snapped to stare into her lavender ones.

Well, that certainly perked my interest. I leaned in closer to her.

"What does it say?" I whispered to her. Sam smiled, and then glanced at the door.

"Do you think that they'll let your door be shut for a while?" She asked me.

"Just do it." I told her. "That six year kid down the hall is driving me insane!" I said as she went to shut the door. Her thin eyebrow rose at my complaint.

"And how exactly is a six year old down the hall is driving you insane?" She asked as she returned to her spot on my bed.

"He's constantly talking! No matter what time of day, he talks, and talks, and talks, And TALKS! And what's worse, is that they leave his door open so that I can hear him TALKING! And I can hear him from here! See why it's driving me insane!?"

"I don't." Sam told me, her legs crossing themselves on my bed. "Danny, was he talking when I came in?"

"Yes."

"I didn't hear him, Danny." She said her eyes a little pained with pity. "The only time I heard him was when I was near his door." I stared at Sam then looked away, a little depressed and…ashamed….? But why would I be ashamed? Her warm hand found one of my cold ones and wrapped itself around mine, grabbing my attention. "Danny, don't be upset. It's probably because your hearing is better. Maybe because of your-"

"Ghost powers-which _it is_." I said harshly, whipping my hand away from her warmth. For a split second, Sam looked hurt, but she quickly composed herself and just stared at me like any Goth would.

"You sound upset." She noted.

"Of course I'm upset!" I told her, my voice hard with anger. "All these-these powers have done to me is caused me problems! I mean; I'm constantly going through stuff, I hover in the air, I can literally become invisible, and when I turn into a ghost, I look like a frickin' Grandpa; but younger!" I shouted at her, letting my emotions spill out to her.

"But Dan-"

"No Sam! Name one good thing-_one good thing_-that has happened because of these powers!" I shouted at her. Sam just looked at me with disbelief; then her features on her face harden when she gave me her answer.

"You saved my and Tucker's lives." She told me silently. All I could do was stare at her as the truth sank in.

She's right. With my ghost powers, I did save their lives (and mine), but still…

"But-" I was about to argue with her when the door opened.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Said a nurse whose name escaped me. "But you'll have to leave." Sam nodded her head and left the book on my bed.

"Read it." She ordered me as she left my room. I took one look at the book and I already knew what I'm gonna do with it.

It's gonna be my new coaster.

* * *

Sunday morning was another rude awakening for me as people began to shout in the hallway, feet slapping onto the tiled floor as they scatter about. Confused, the tingly feeling returned as I stumbled out of the tiny, dark closet.

Wait….closet? I thought to myself as my body switched to 'solid' mode.

How did I-

I face palmed myself as about five nurses circled around me.

Ghost powers…

Duh.

* * *

My family was with me as I sat in my room, my throat too sore to even whimper. Wonder why my throat is sore? From the stupid TEE that happened just a couple of hours ago; that's why. While the MI goes up my butt hole, the TEE goes down my throat. God, I hate those tests! So far, the only test thingy that hasn't caused me pain was the ecto-cardio grams. … Frankly, they should just do _that_ one and nothing else.

"I have some good news and some bad news." Dr. Brucker said, hurrying into my room. Her voice immediately grabbed everyone's attentions as she made sweeping motions on her tablet.

"I'll start with the bad news." She began, which made my throat contract. "Danny's heart beat is just too slow for someone as young as him; heck, it's too slow, _period_. Plus, it doesn't help the fact that his body temperature is a constant 79 degrees.

"Good news is that Danny can go home. No open-heart surgery after all."

We just stared at the doctor, not believing our ears.

"He won't?" Jazz asked, utterly confused. Dr. Brucker nodded her head.

"But Danny's heart… His condition…" Mom began to say, only to trail off.

"Danny isn't the only one with that condition." Says Tiffany, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, holding a pile of papers in her hands. "Apparently, twenty years ago, a young man also had the same symptoms as young Danny here." She said, gesturing slightly to me. "He was in the hospital for a few years, but in the end he turned out just fine. Though, the reports don't say anything about an abnormal body core temperature; he was perfectly healthy with a slow, irregular heart beat…."

"And this person's name…?" Mom edged the nurse, who shook her head.

"Don't know. The patient bought his records, making him anonymous to everyone except for him and his doctor."

"And how old was this guy?"

"He was about ten years older than Danny when he was sent to the hospital in that condition."

"I see…" Mom said, placing a hand on her chin. The universal sign of: thinking-analyzing-wondering-pondering-whatever else scientists do when they find a problem and they have this _need_ to figure it out through rationality and theory. "And Danny will be fine? Even though he's a good ten years younger?" The nurse glanced at the doctor.

"I would like you to bring him here every….Tuesday? Would Tuesday work?" Dr. Brucker asked my parents. Mom and Dad nodded in agreement. "Okay. That's it then. Every Tuesday for the next two months, I would like you to bring Danny in so that we do checkups to make sure he's still fine."

"So…I…can go….home?" I choked out, my voice hoarse. Dr. Brucker smiled at me, along with Tiffany.

"Yes, once again, you can go home."

* * *

"1:23am…" I mumbled to myself, reading the time from my old fashioned alarm clock. It's Monday morning and I lay in my comfy bed, watching the clock as it measured time by the minute. It wasn't until 1:25am did I gave up about falling back to sleep.

What's up with me getting up at the oddest times of the night? I vaguely thought to myself as I sat up in my bed. It's probably because I'm half ghost now… I answered myself.

Sighing, I glanced outside my bedroom window out of habit.

Cloudless AND moonless night sky. A perfect night for stargazing. There were some stars out, but not many because of the city lights. Getting out of my bed, I opened the window to let in some cool night air.

For some bizarre reason, the coolness of the night always seems to calm me. Even before I became like…._this_; I've always enjoyed the crisp fresh air that only seems to appear after the sun has fled the sky. What I love most about nighttime, is that I can finally see the stars that dot across the sky.

Leaning slightly against the trim, I counted the few stars that shone through Amity's light pollution.

"Five." I said a little disappointed at how few stars can pierce the artificial light. I remember a few years back, there were eleven stars; and now, only five are bright enough to show themselves past the pollution.

I felt an urge to go up to the roof and star gaze from there. Smiling slightly, I left my window and snuck up to the OPS Center.

Okay, you may be wondering; 'what the heck is an OPS Center?'. Well, it's like an emergency room that we can hide in during…well…an emergency. It's the enormous weird looking saucer-like room that is perched on top of our home like a hawk's nest. Frankly, it looks very much like a flying saucer, thus why me and Jazz would rather walk the alleyways than walk up to our front door in broad daylight. To get up there, we'll have to go through a little trap door that seemed to lead to an attic, except that it's the roof and then you'll have to open the hatch undernearth the darn thing to actually get inside. Last I heard about the OPS Center, Mom and Dad were planning to build an elevator to get inside easier…AND to make it airborne! I can already promise that I'll never go inside that huge metal death trap while it's in the air!

Either way, completely ignoring the hatch, I climbed out of the trap door and gently closed it. I glanced around before crawling towards the front of the house, slightly shivering as the night air sliced through my thin pajamas. I'm not worried that people would see and laugh at a boy in pink flannel pajamas. You'll be surprised at how many people don't look up.

I sat by the edge of my home, my hands and arms cradling my legs close to my chest, sitting on the freezing cement roof.

I sat there, watching the quiet night sky. Once in a while, I would frown as airplanes grab my eyes' attention. Airplanes at night always annoy me as flies would annoy horses. They distract me from my relaxation and my peace of mind; my quiet little detachment from reality. Grumbling slightly, I started to recount the stars that I could see. It took me a few times, but I've finally got the number.

Twenty-one.

Twenty-one stars! Only twenty-one stars can be seen in Amity Park, at night! I grumbled annoyed that only a select few of stars could be seen in the city.

I laid there, still fuming over how few bright dots I could see due to the light pollution. My mind slowly drifts to the memories of my family's once or twice a year camping trips.

I absolutely love camping with my family. Most of the time, my Dad and I would go out on the lake to fish while my Mom and Jazz would be at the camping site, doing something that females would like to do. Sometimes, my Dad and I would still be fishing until the sun left the sky and the night takes over.

Once, we were out there on the lake until almost midnight! Oh, God. I absolutely loved the scene that the night played with sky that reflected into the water. I didn't fish at all when the stars had begun to map themselves on the surface of the water. I stared in wonder and in awe as water and sky began to blur together, making it look like me and my Dad were in the middle of a sphere that stretched the stars' positions in a full three-sixty degrees all around.

I sighed as the memory of that night projected through my eyes and onto the sorry excuse for a stargazer's sky in front of me. A pang of sorrow and desire burned my heart.

Man, what I would do for another night like that again. I numbly thought to myself as I closed my eyes.

To be surrounded by nothing but night and stars…

An overwhelming desire of that perfect surreal place began to burn with intensity in my heart; so intense that it actually pained me. I felt the emotion travel along the inside of my body, making me shiver with pleasure and longing for my desire. Lightness settled just underneath the surface, swirling gently like the wind as coolness rushed past my back. I felt my pajamas fluttering lightly, but thought nothing about it as I enjoyed the experience of content of my memory of that night.

It wasn't until I heard a loud, obnoxious deep-toned horn did I crack open my eyes.

Apparently, I should've opened my eyes earlier as I gasped; reeling backwards from the scene.

I was floating a couple hundred feet above a shipyard!

Well, not really floating…more like flying as I past the shipyard. Confusion sent me into panic mode as I tried to stop myself from flying farther away from Amity Park.

"Stop!" I shrieked aloud as wind whipped my raven hair around my face. (Frankly, I'm surprised that I could talk due to the frickin' TEE I had just done a few hours ago.) "Stop-stop-stop-stop-stop, would you _please _STOP!" I screamed into the night air, tearing my throat painfully; but my body continued to flying across the sky like a rocket, not even hinting to slow down. I gritted my teeth in frustration.

"Please STOP!" I shouted out, pleading with my powers to obey me; but no avail as I sped farther and farther away from the city lights and over the watery surface.

What the heck am I supposed to do now?! I thought to myself as the city lights dimmed on the horizon. Man, if only I was in my ghost mode, then my powers would at least listen to me...

Wait-a-minute…

I face palmed myself for my stupidity.

"Duh!" I shouted to myself aloud as I slammed my eyes shut. Putting all of my focus and concentration into finding the spark that usually signals the transformation. I felt a slight sting at the base of my neck. Grinning like a dork, I forced the spark to painfully change myself in my ghostly self. A flash of bright light shone through my eyes, signaling the end of my transformation. My eyes blinked open once the light had disappeared, I was overjoyed (for once) to see myself in my ghostly form.

Smiling broadly, my eyes closed once more as I concentrated on making myself slow to a stop (I haven't forgotten about the stupid whiplash-in-the-air thing that I had previously did in order to make myself stop flying). I felt the wind decreasing its speed as my body began to slow to a stop. It wasn't until I had finally felt myself had completely stopped moving (minus the floating) did I opened my eyes.

"Now, where the heck am-" I began to say, but my question died on my lips as my neon green eyes widen in awe.

All around me, no matter which way I look: up, down, left, right… Around all me; all I can see is…

Stars.

I knew my mouth was wide open in a perfect comical 'O', but I just didn't care as I stared at the surreal scene around me.

There were so many stars out that I knew that it would be impossible (especially with my terrible math abilities) to count them all. They were sprayed across the sky like a painted canvas, merging onto the watery surface that rolled underneath the sky. Stars of all kinds of brightness and hues shone through the dark sky, marking their places in the universe. Even the Milky Way was visible to all as it trailed across one end of the dark sky to another, reminding me of my ghostly tail.

I was still a hundred feet or so in the sky, but I could easily hear the water that naturally moved like music. I glanced down, amazed that the water perfectly reflected the mapped out sky. The waves gently lapping over each other, making the sky appear to move as if it was a living breathing creature.

I just floated there, my eyes trailing the sky in utter awe and wonder. The cool air nipped at my collar and face; but I ignored it, my mind entirely on the scene that my eyes were glued onto as if my life depended on it. Contentment smothered me into an otherworldly happiness that made me actually relax.

I didn't realize at first; but soon, I was lying on my back in the night air, my arms crossed behind my head as a pillow. It was as if I was lying in the soft lush green grass on a hill as I gazed dazedly at the patchwork dotted sky.

Jeez, what I would give to do this every single night. I automatically thought to myself as the scene slowly shifted due to Earth's rotation. I smiled as constellations appeared to me. I recognized them as if they're colors; naming them as if I've known them all my life. My right hand traced the patterns, the ghostly whiteness of my glove glowed dimly in the pitch-black night.

For being pitch-dark and all, I can see absolutely fine. The stray thought crossed in my mind.

My hand paused on an outline as I rolled my eyes at myself.

Um…it's called ghost powers? Duh. I told myself as I continued to trace the pictures in the sky. It wasn't until I was tracing a constellation called Taurus, when an alarm sounded in my mind.

Wait…doesn't this one appear when it's almost…

Five in the morning?!

I whipped up into standing position, panicking.

"Oh-no! I've been out for half the night!" I yelled franticly to myself as I turned towards the dim glow of Amity Park's lights in the distance. If Mom or Dad happened to check on me and find out that I'm not in either my bed or in the house, then I'm so screwed!

It took me ages to finally get myself into a comfortable position to fly towards the far away city. I forced myself to start flying towards the lights on the horizon. The moist wind slapped my face as I sped faster to get home before anyone realizes that I'm not in my bed.

It took a very long time before I sped past the shipyard, pushing myself faster. Weariness began to crawl into my muscles, sapping my energy away. I felt myself beginning to slow down, dipping down, closer to the ground. I gritted my teeth together, forcing my tiring body to stay at a constant height as I ascend higher into the sky; only to dip down again after a few yards. It felt like I had become a roller coaster as my body repeatedly dipped down while I forced myself to stay high in the sky.

There were only a few more blocks to get home when my body just completely shut down on me.

"Wha~?" I began to say, as heaviness slammed into my body. "Daaaaaaaa!" I screamed out, my hands in front of me as I fell from the sky. My green eyes went wide in terror as I fell, spiraling in circles as if I was a wounded bird falling to its death.

"No!" I cried out as the ground rushed up to greet me, my snowy hair totally out of my sight as I fell. I tried to pull myself out of the dive, but my body-my powers-refused to respond to my wishes. "No!" I cried out once more when I realized that it was useless to redirect my angle of descent. "I DO NOT want to be a squashed FENTON PANCAKE!" I shouted out pleading as I threw up my arms in front of my face; only twenty feet from the ground.

The tingling feeling burst out of nowhere, enveloping my body as I rocketed towards the ground.

"Gah!" I yelped as my head hit the ground. Well…it was _supposed_ to hit the ground; but instead, my head, along with the rest of my body past through the surface. "Uh?" I gasped out, confused as I fell even deeper into the ground. The tingling feeling still buzzed all around my body. I rolled my eyes at my stupidity as my head broke through the dirt and into…

A sewer!?

Once my body was completely out of the dirt, the tingling feeling disappeared, making me solid once more.

"Oh crud." I muttered darkly as I splashed into the sewer water.

Not even a second later, I resurfaced; sputtering and hacking out the stench, icky, dirty, revolting I'm-not-even-sure-it-is-water out of my mouth. Swimming towards the sides, my arms lay on the ledges as I continued to somewhat vomit the disgusting sewage from my insides. It took a couple more heaves before the nasty water left my body.

"Ugh…" I grumbly whimpered. With one of my hands, I pinched my nose closed from the absolute revolting aroma. "Gotta get out of here…" I mumbled to myself, my voice distorted from pinching my nose. Grimacing when I could taste the nasty fumes on my tongue. "…and mouthwash my mouth until my taste buds burn off." I ended dryly as I pulled myself up on the ledge and began to walk.

With my ghostly enhanced eyesight, I found a manhole in a short couple of minutes or so. Within moments of finding the exit, I easily climbed the ladder and shoved off the cover without a second thought.

"Thank God." I mumbled as I scampered out of that disgusting little germ-diseased place and into the fresh, clean night air. I stood, blinking a couple of times; wondering why the heck was it so bright. What explanation would be to have a bright light glaring from behind me?

A very loud, very deep sound abruptly roared behind me as the light burned my backside. I whipped around, my eyes widen in horror as I stared face-to-face with a huge, flaming red paint job...

Semi-truck.

* * *

**Ah…haven't done a really big cliffhanger for a long time now… Ahhhh. How I love cliffhangers. :3**

**NOTE: Taurus appears fully around 6am. I got this information from a book called ****STARFINDER: The Complete Beginner's Guide To Exploring The Night Sky****. Jeez, why do I own so many random books? *gives dusty book to Danny* He'll use it more than me. (Heck, this is the first time I've even ****_opened_**** it in years.) Don't get me wrong, I enjoy the stars; I just don't like the whole universe question (don't you dare say it!).**

**As for the whole MI, TTE, and TEE scans/test thingies. I got all of this information from my Mom (who's a registered nurse by the way). Although, I may have made the time between each tests a little unrealistic; but then again, my Grandma went through all three of those tests in three days (just like Danny).**

**Plus, (most of you should know this by now) my Grandma had just had open-heart surgery (hmmm…explains why there are so much hospital terms in this chapter…). Good news is that she made it out alright and now she's in rehab to rebuild her strength. Bad news: we'll have to clean out my Grandma's house before she could move back. If you've ever watched Hoarder's, you'll know why. (I haven't watched Hoarders…then again I don't really have to [I could just go to my Grandma's!]. Yeah I know, I'm terrible granddaughter…)**

**Before I go, I must send my thanks to you guys for supporting me (and my Grandma) through these troubling times. I will try (key word: TRY) to update at least once a week. I'm planning to do a chapter of The Accident and then switch to Grim Reaper Chronicles and then back again (in other words: rotating the stories after posting each chapter….I guess….). Hopefully, when I actually ****_live_**** in the same town as I attend college, I'll regain two hours of my day back (well…more like an hour and a half); and then I might (MIGHT) have more time to type.**

**Whoa, that's a lot. (Jeez I'm so talkative this time…)**

**As usual, I apologize for any grammar/spelling/anything-else-that-doesn't-make-sense mistakes.**

**Thanks again! And reviews are always welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom; no matter how much I desire so. …Why do I even put this in here?**


	15. Uh-oh

"Gahh!" I screamed, throwing my arms over my head as a way to protect myself from the incoming collision.

Great, instead of becoming a Fenton Pancake, I'm gonna be Mashed Fenton Potatoes. I thought to myself as a tingling feeling overpowered my body. I vaguely felt the enormous mass of machine faze through me. Once the semi was completely through my body, it took me a couple of seconds before I finally relaxed and became solid once more.

My relaxation didn't last for very long as an enormous loud boom erupted from behind me, the sound slamming itself onto my back and ringing in my ears. Surprised at the sudden noise, I spun around, only to be stopped dead in my tracks at the sight before me.

The semi-truck had crashed halfway into a building! White smoke slowly drifted from the engine as bricks fell onto the monstrous size of the transportation vehicle, bouncing off the crunched hood and onto the ground with a dead thud. A nearby car's front end was utterly sandwiched into the building by the truck, its side forced against the trucker's door. By the smell of it, it seemed like oil and gasoline were leaking from the truck, mixing together.

I gulped my green eyes wide in terror at the devastating scene. I knew that my sudden appearance most likely caused the truck driver to freak out, losing control of the semi and crashing into the building in order to try to swerve around me; and it _pained_ me to know that it was true.

_This is my fault…_ I thought to myself as I continued to stare in frozen terror at the scene. _This is all my fault…_

_So what are you gonna do about it?_ A voice seemed to rise from the inside of my head. I blinked at the sudden voice, recognizing it as Thing One and Thing Two; but their voices seemed a lot dimmer than usual, like they're on the other side of a canyon. Their voices echoed, like a memory from long ago…

Instead, I shook my head, my toxic green eyes settling at where the driver should be.

My ghostly vision allowed me to easily see inside the cab. The driver appeared to be unconscious, his mouth hanging slightly opened as if he was snoring soundly= asleep in his seat. A trickle of blood ran from his forehead along the side of his cheek. Bile rose in my throat as I scanned what little of the cab that I could see. The air bag was deployed, and the cab was a mess of papers and junk that were thrown about when the truck had crashed into the building.

A feeling (that I recognized as guilt) churned in my stomach, causing my muscles to stiffen, as if they were waiting for my command. Command to do what? I don't know…

_So what are you gonna do about it?_ The voice rose from inside of me once more. Hearing that voice again made my brain go into overdrive, processing the message in a way that I could understand.

So what…

…am**_ I_**….

….gonna do about it?

The feeling of guilt, but most of all, _responsibility_, overwhelmed me to the point that the only thing I could think of… was this:

_I've caused this accident…._

_And I'm gonna fix it._

That settled it. I thought to myself as my feet responded to my wishes. I'm gonna fix this.

I approached the truck, wincing slightly at the destruction that I had caused before me. The truck's engine still ticked as it cooled down, reminding me of a clock. The only way I could reach the truck driver's door was to climb on top of the squashed car's roof. There, I could easily see the driver as plain as day. I went up to the window, suddenly finding myself not able to breath due to the rising dread that constricted my throat-then again, I don't really _have_ to breathe…

"Umm…. Excuse me?" I asked the driver as I looked into the window. The man did nothing to show that he heard me. Timidly, I knocked on the window, hoping that the sound would arouse him. "Hello? … Sir?"

Still nothing.

Panic began to squirm in my stomach as seconds ticked by.

He isn't responding… I thought to myself as I continued to knock on the window. Maybe he's unconscious. I mean, he_ did_ ram his truck into a solid brick wall and the air bag was deployed, so maybe the impact sent him into unconsciousness…

Or maybe he's dead…

The second that that thought crossed my mind-if it was possible-I felt my heart seize up. Fear constricted my throat as my eyes went wide.

"No…" I choked out, fear evident in my voice. "No…"

I do not want to be responsible for someone's death! I mean… I'm only fourteen! How can I continue to live every day, for the rest of my life, knowing that I've killed someone because of these stupid powers! That would drive me absolutely insane, knowing that it would be all my fault!

That's when I heard a moan, snapping me away from my thoughts. I watched from the car's roof as the driver stirred, wincing with every movement he made.

"S-s-sir?" I asked again, hoping that he'll respond.

Nothing. All he did was slowly rotate his head; his eyes stared dizzily ahead of him, pupils wide. I could tell that he's slowly coming to, like when I was in the hospital and I slowly became conscious to the outside world. So…doesn't that mean that his hearing is slowly beginning to process noise again?

"Sir?" I asked a little louder, hoping that his ears would catch my words. "Are you okay?"

That certainly got his attention as his eyes (well, eye to be exact since the back of his head was still against the head rest) landed on me. Shock and recognition lit up in his eye.

"You…" He said in a quiet whisper; but I heard it anyway. "You…were the one…who came…out of the….sew-err." I nodded my head, a grin eating my face away.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I cried out, excited that the driver was responding-that he was _alive_. "I'm the one who came out of the sewer! You _are _okay!"

He flashed a smile, but groaned loudly immediately afterwards. He tried to move his arm, but instead, he suddenly screamed in pain, causing me to almost lose my balance.

"Wh-what's wrong?" I asked, still trying to recompose myself from the fright he gave me.

"I-I can't…move…" He moaned.

"You…can't?" I asked, placing my hands on his window. His dull eyes stared at my hands, transfixed by the gleam of the ghostly aura of them.

"I…..can't…." He murmured, still staring at my hands.

"Okay then." I said, unsure of what to do. That's when a thought crossed my mind.

Wait, aren't ya supposed to call 911 or something when an accident occurs? Pft. Fat chance at that since I left my cell phone at home. Frankly, I'm surprised that no one else had heard this-

"Oh My God!" Cried out a woman. I whipped around, my eyes landing on a tall lady down the street. Apparently, she too was transfixed by my presence. I continued to stare at her until the truck driver moaned again, cursing under his breath.

Is it just me, or do I smell a lot of blood? My stomach instantly reeled back in disgust of the aroma. Bile rose in my throat as a 'call to action' claimed me.

Wait… Maybe _she can _call 911.

"Miss!" I called out to her. She was still staring at me with her huge doe-like eyes. I sighed and tried again. "Miss! I need you to call 911!"

That seemed to get her busy as she whipped out her cell phone and started dialing. Smirking to myself, I returned my attention onto the bleeding truck driver. Now here's the real question…

What should I do?

I know I should help him, but how? The way the aroma of blood was now overwhelming my sense of smell told me that this guy was majorly hurt but the pain hadn't made itself known yet; so what if he's severely injured? What if his leg is snapped in two? What if-

"Stop it." I told myself, shaking my head. There's no point in wondering what's wrong. First thing's first…

Get him out of the stupid truck.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to open the driver's door, but it was jarred. Gritting my teeth, I tugged on it harder, making the bolts squeal, but still nothing. Placing my right foot onto the truck itself, I began to pull with all of my might to open the stupid door. But instead of opening the door, I yanked off the handle! The sudden extinction of resistance caused me to fly backwards from the door, slip from the roof of the car, and land (most painfully) on the cement.

Wincing from the landing, I slowly got back onto my feet. I glared at the broken handle in my hand before tossing it away. Once again, I climbed onto the smashed car's roof and approached the door.

"Sir?" I asked just to make sure that he was still…._here_.

"Y-yeah?" He replied back. A sigh of relief escaped my lips, but I was still trying to figure out a way how to get the injured driver out of the truck…

"They've dispatched the emergency squad!" The lady suddenly cried out to me, her cell phone still by her ear. "They'll be here soon!" I nodded to show that I had heard her.

They're coming…so I better get going… I thought to myself. But, somehow, I couldn't make myself just up and leave the injured truck driver to be dealt with by other people…

_I've cause this mess…and I'm gonna fix it._

I sighed, now knowing how to get the driver out of the vehicle. Placing my gloved hands against the metal door, I closed my otherworldly eyes, focusing on drawing out only one thing…

Intangibility.

I could not help but grin as the tingling feeling spread all over me, allowing my hands to pass through the door. Opening my eyes, I reached out for the driver, who was now staring at me with utter shock and….fear? Immediately I felt very uncomfortable and I knew I should say something so that he wouldn't have a total freak out on me.

"It'll be okay." I told him as I grabbed him. "I'm just….gonna…get you outta here…"

Well…more like try to grab him. It took me a couple of times (and several shivers from the injured man) to finally figure out the trick of being intangible and allowing me to grab some foreign object to become intangible too.

Jeez, it took a lot more power than I thought to make something else intangible. I realized that the bigger something is, the harder it is to make my power flow through into that something. The Math book incident was an accident, and it left me just a tiny bit tired. Now, making an entire person intangible was extremely hard….and equally as tiring.

Either way, I forced my intangibility power into the man, making him intangible as well. Finding that there was practically no resistance what-so-ever, I easily pulled the man out of the wreckage, clambering down from the car roof and steadying ourselves onto solid ground. I gasped once we both turned solid as the lady ran over to us. A little puddle of blood began to form around his left leg, making my stomach twist and turn about.

"I can't believe this, but the kid got the driver out!" She told over the phone. I smiled, a little too worn out for wear as I left the man leaning up against the wrecked car and started to walk away, too tired to even fly.

"Hey, kid!" Cried out the lady. I turned, my mind becoming even more sluggish. "You can't just up and leave! You'll have to stay here!" I smiled at her.

"Sorry." I said. "I can't."

"And why not?" She replied back. "I'm assuming that you're the only one who actually saw what happened, so you can be the one who tells the police-"

"No!" I shouted, scaring the lady. The injured driver was staring at me with his dilated pupils. "Look, listen, I really have to go. I'm not supposed to be here."

"Y-y-you're a ghost."

Both the lady and I automatically froze when those words came from the driver's mouth.

"Excuse me?" The lady said, clearly confused at what the injured man was implying. I just stared at the man, unsure of how he was gonna react to me, which by the sound of his voice, he was bordering on totally flipping out. "What are you talking about? Who's a ghost?"

Slowly but surely, the man's arm leveled, eyes in utter fear as he pointed at me.

"Him." He said, breathing shallow. The lady's eyes went wide as she glanced back and forth between me and the man in disbelief. Then, she walked over to him, bending down so that she could easily talk to him.

"I think you're hallucinating…" She murmured softly as the sirens grew louder. Meaning: my cue to escape. I turned intent on leaving when the lady suddenly stood up.

"Hey!" She shouted, just above the blaring sirens. "Where are you going?" She asked, approaching me. I stopped-which really wasn't such a great idea.

"Listen, I really have to go…" I told her.

"I've already told you," She said, standing in front of me. "You're staying here!" Her hand whipped out and grabbed my arm. Immediately, I panicked.

"Hey!" I shouted as the lady tried to tug me towards the injured driver. "Let. Me. Go!" I shouted, the tingling feeling reappeared in my arm, allowing me to pass through her grip. Instantly, I bolted once my arm was free, the lady gasping from shock at what I had just done.

I ran far away from the humans, too tired to fly as blue and red lights shined behind me. Freaking out, I raced through the alleyways; my white boots slapped against the cement, sending echoes ricocheting off the walls of the alleyway as I ran. It wasn't until I felt that darn spark did I halt, almost crashing into a dumpster.

Groaning softly from the transformation, I crept from behind the dumpster walked down a couple more alleys before I could finally see the OPS Center. Slightly picking up my pace, I reached my house in a couple of minutes. I crept to our backyard and spent a few minutes trying to find the key to our back door (which Dad had it hidden underneath a kiddie pool that's in a shape of a ghost). Clutching the metal key, I opened the back door into the kitchen. Quietly, I closed the back door and sneaked back upstairs into my room.

I sighed once I was back in my room, enjoying the feeling of peace and calm. Although I was still worried about the truck driver, all my mind was processing right now was the need to _sleep_. Dozily, I stumbled into my bed, glancing numbly at my old fashioned alarm clock.

5:45am…

"Too early." I said, yawning as I buried myself under my covers. My eyes closed against the early rising sun.

And then…

"Danny!" My mother cried, slamming the door open the second I closed my eyes. "Time to get up! You gotta get to school early today!"

"But M-o-m!" I groaned, slightly opening my beady eyes.

"No buts." My Mom warned me. "Or else you'll get the water treatment." And once her threat was finished, she left me to get dressed. Moaning like the world was gonna end, I got out of bed and began to get dressed for school, with absolutely no sleep under my belt.

* * *

"Dude, you look tired." Tucker observed as I yawned for like the twentieth time in the last ten minutes.

"Duly noted." I mumbled out. My eyes closed as my head slowly sank, only for my head to snap back up along with my eyes whenever a sudden sound would reach my ears. And then it would repeat itself over and over again.

"Are you sure you don't wanna tell me what happened to you last night before Sam comes?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"I'm sure." I assured him. I've already planned to tell Sam and Tucker of my 'little adventure' from last night, but I would rather just tell them both at the same time instead of repeating myself. Huh. No wonder why teachers always complained how hard their jobs are. Repeating themselves over and over and over again. Every single day for the entire school year. … Ouch.

"Oh, here come's Sam." Tucker said, dragging me out of my thoughts. "Uh-oh…" He suddenly said, looking alarmed. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Uh-oh what?" I asked, looking towards his line of sight.

...

"Uh-oh…" I said once I found Sam.

And Uh-oh is right. Sam looked like a whirlwind of pure anger, her face so dark that even though it was a cloudless sky, it felt like there was a thunderstorm upon us. The closer she got to us, the more Tucker and I felt screwed.

"H-hey Sam." Tucker choked out his attempt of a greeting, but no avail as Sam stared down at us. Then, suddenly, her hands grabbed each of ours and dragged me and Tucker away from everyone else.

"Sam!" Tucker shouted in pain as her grip tightens. Her grip on me tightened too, and before I knew it, I passed through her hand and found myself free. Immediately, she grabbed onto the collar of my shirt and pulled me in tow.

"Sam." I said a little worried at her lack of….communication to me and Tucker. "What's wrong? Why are you acting this way?" She ignored my question as she tugged us to the football field. I frowned, knowing that the football team and some cheerleaders were probably finishing up their practice before school started. It wasn't until we were under the bleachers did Sam release her grasps on us.

"Jeez, Sam. What's your deal?" Tucker asks, rubbing his wrist while I tried to get my neck and back less stiff. Sam began to rummage in her spider-shaped backpack, a frown on her face. Her eyes lit up when she found what she was looking for and took it out.

It was her black and purple ipad. Slightly confused, Tuck and I just stared at her as she touched the screen, motioning it through its pages. Her expression went even more glum and a hint of…pride when she had finally reached to the place she wanted. She, then, shoved it to us.

It was the online Amity Park newspaper; which was constantly updating from the press themselves. I felt my eyes grow wide at the headlines of the online article…

**Truck Rams Into Store;**

**Trucker Blames White Haired Teen**

**About 5:10am this morning, a semi-truck was heading Southbound on 30th Street when the driver, a 43 year old named Billy Bob Joe, lost control of the vehicle and crashed into a nearby grocery store-which no one was present at the time. 27 year old Kourtney Dvorak was on her way home when she heard the crash and called 911.**

**"I heard a huge crash." Kourtney recalled. "I immediately freaked out and went to see what the ruckus was about. When I arrived, there was a white haired teen by the trucker's door." At this point, the teen told Kourtney to called 911 while he tried to get the driver out.**

**Somehow, the teen got Billy out and was about to leave when Kourtney claimed that she tried to stop him.**

**"But the second I tried to grab him, he just…he just…****_passed through_**** my hands. As if he was a ****_ghost_****."**

**Billy Bob Joe also claimed that the same occurrence had happened to him when the boy finally got him out of the truck; but medic officials claimed that what Billy Bob Joe believed he saw and experienced was due to trauma from the collision.**

**Police and medics arrived just moments after the supposed 'teen' escaped. Billy was sent to the nearby Amity Park Community Hospital with trauma injuries and an injured leg while Kourtney was questioned about the accident at the police station.**

I just stared at the article, my mouth hanging open in a perfect comical 'O'. Tucker had finished reading the article way before me and now I could easily feel his eyes trained on me, as well as Sam's.

Huh. No wonder why my parents woke us up so early. They were probably scanning the newspaper websites in order to locate any 'spectral occurrences', their computer alerting them the second the word 'ghost' appeared in a text. So that means they're probably already at the crime scene-I mean accident. The place where the accident happened….

"Well?" Sam edged me after the silence had continued for a couple of minutes. I looked up at her.

"Well what?" I asked. Purple irises moved in a complete circle under they rested on me.

"Well, what the heck is this all about?" Sam asked her question. "I thought you wanted no one to know about your…other half."

"Um….yeah…about that…" I said a little sheepishly as I began to tell them what had happened to me last night; not missing a single detail that led to the point of the truck accident. By the time I had finished recounting them my experience, the warning bell had rung.

"We better get going…" I told them, making my way towards the school, only to be grabbed to a stop.

"Danny, don't you understand what you've just done?" Sam asked me quietly. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Um…yeah… It's called everyone now knows that there's a white-haired teenage menace roaming around the city…"

"That's not what she meant, Danny." Tucker said, staring at me. Wait…they were both staring at with….odd looks. Suddenly, I felt very uncomfortable, as if I've exposed myself.

"Um…guys…." I said my voice was a tiny bit higher than usual due to the increasing awkwardness. "I'm totally confused here. I have absolutely no idea what you're trying to tell me…and why you both are staring at me like that?" Their eyes met each other before smirks cracked in their faces; their eyes went back to rest on me. A feeling of being observed like a zoo animal overpowered me.

"Clueless as usual." Tucker said, and then his teal eyes stared straight into my sky blue ones. "Danny… Don'tcha get it?" I frowned.

"Get what?" I asked.

"Danny…" Sam began a tone of excitement evident in her voice. "You _saved_ someone's life." I blinked.

"Um…yeah?" I said, utterly confused why they pointed out the obvious. "I mean, I _did_ sort of cause the accident in the first place, so it only makes sense if I try my best to fix it… What about it?" They both rolled their eyes simultaneously before their expression went from annoyance to anticipation.

"Danny, don'tcha get it?" Tucker repeated himself.

"Danny, you-you're…." Sam began to say. They gave each other one last glance before saying-no, shouting-at the same time.

"You're a Hero!"

And my reaction?

I laughed.

I'm pretty sure that _that_ caught them off guard as I continued to laugh crazily. I was laughing so hard that I was clutching my stomach for dear life, still howling my head off. I could tell that they were frowning at me as my laughter continued.

Only when I suddenly found myself on the ground on the other side of the fence did my amusement halt. Grumbling, I walked through the fence, cursing my powers. Sam and Tucker had a pleasant smile on their faces from my little 'incident', giving me the permission to frown at them.

"I assume you're done?" Sam asked Jazz-like. I nodded my head, earning me a sigh from Sam. "How can you be laughing about this? This is very serious!"

"Yeah, for Batman or Crash Nebula, but not for me." I said hotly back. "Guys, I can't be a hero-"

"And why not?" Tucker was so kind to interrupt me. "Dude, you've saved people's lives!"

"The only lives I've saved were just you two and that truck driver from last night; that's it."

"But you have superpowers!"

"Ghost powers." I corrected him.

"Still, powers are powers, Danny; and you got them!" Tucker replied happily. "I mean, yeah, you goofed up last night-"

"All because of my powers!"

"-but you can't just _not_ use your powers for the greater good!"

"Tucker, there is no 'greater good'!" I retorted back. "I don't _need_ to use my powers. I just want to figure out what's going on with me so that I can get _rid _of them and go back to normal!" I shouted at my two friends. They looked at me in shock; astounded at my loss of temper.

"But Danny…" Sam began whine but I rudely cut her off.

"No buts, Sam." I told her a little too harsh. "All I want to do right now is figure out what has happened to me and then find a way to get me back to normal. All I want is to be a normal kid with a normal life with a-somewhat-normal family. This is all I want; and that's it." I finished. They just stared at me with hurt expressions while I checked the time from my cell phone. 8:32am. Shoving my cell back into my front pocket, I turned away from my friends.

"Come on, we're late for school." I said as I begin to walk. I heard them take a hesitant step before deciding to follow me. We had arrived at one of the side doors a couple of minutes later. I had my hand around the handle, about to open the door when Sam finally spoke up.

"But that's the thing Danny…..you were never normal." She whispered ever so softly.

She knew I heard her, but I just shook my head and pulled the door open, motioning my best friends to go in first. Sam was the first in, an angry expression dark on her face. Tucker glanced at me as he entered the building, his look telling me to stop being a stubborn idiot and just accept the idea. I shook my head sadly at my friends as I-too-entered the school building.

We'll all be better off when I'm finally back to normal…

_But is that really what you want?_ Echoed Thing Two.

I paused in the hallway as Sam and Tucker make their way to their Geometry class, pondering over what Thing Two had just said.

_Do you really want to go back to the normal Danny Fenton? _Thing One said, agreeing with the second half_. Just plain old, boring, loser Danny Fenton?_

I huffed in response; strutting my way towards Math class.

"I would rather be a loser than a freak." I muttered under my breath as I approached my classroom door. My hand reached out, grabbing the metal handle, resting my cool hand against it while I found myself lost in my thoughts.

I couldn't help but to daydream about me, Daniel Fenton, being someone completely different. A _superhero_. Someone utterly cool and awesome. A person that other people would look up to, would rely on when disaster struck. A person that everyone would call….a 'hero'.

I smirked sadly to myself, shaking my head to dismiss the idea, pushing the previous excitement, which I was experiencing from my short daydream, away.

Who am I kidding? That kind of stuff was found in comic books or TV shows. _This is reality, Fenton._ I'm just a normal teenager with a normal family, living a normal life.

That's all I am.

That's all I _want_ to be. I thought to myself as I turned the handle and opened the door into the torture chamber. My teacher looked up at the sound of the door opening, frowning once I came into view.

"Mr. Fenton." Said my Math teacher. "Glad that you can join us for class." I nodded, already knowing that I've pissed off at least one of my teachers for the day. As quickly as I could, I sat in my seat, having a minor freak out when my butt went intangible for a split second. Grumbling to myself, I forced it to become tangible once more before I could finally settle myself for class.

Class continued as our teacher taught us some silly Math stuff. Sighing, I laid my head against my desk and closed my eyes when the teacher decided to give us a worksheet to do in class. Of course, instead of doing any work what-so-ever, everyone immediately began talking. For the most part, I ignored them, until Paulina (the prettiest girl in school…. sigh….) said something…

"I wonder where that weird green lion from Friday disappeared to…" She said, causing my eyes to snap open, my brain instantly reeled into action.

Uh-oh….

* * *

**Who hasn't daydreamed themselves as a hero or someone important? It's all a part of childhood; isn't it? Dreaming the impossible…**

**My little sis, Kourtney, was the one who suggested the name for the trucker-Billy Bob Joe-after she got tired of reading the word 'trucker' over seven times for the newspaper article.**

**And yes, I know that Danny's being a rude jerk etc, etc, etc. His mood _will_ improve once he has found some answers to his questions. Just have a little patience, and until then let me torture the crud of them, please? :D**

**Sorry that this didn't come out any sooner. I also apologize if my writing abilities have gone down the toilet but with finals approaching and life throwing the short end of the stick at me, everything's just keeping me too busy. ...And stupid indoor allergies...**

**I'm pretty sure you guys know what'll _probably_ happen in the next chapter. (Had to stress out probably just to torture you guys. ^^)**

**Oh, and special thanks go to **Scaehime-KingofKing's Daughter**, the recently hired Beta Reader** **for The Accident: A Prequel to Mystery Meat. Without her, this FanFic's English would murder English teachers everywhere.**


	16. Here Kitty Kitty

"I can't believe we completely forgot about that lion!" I practically shrieked to Sam and Tucker, on the verge of freaking out. Sam kept on eating her salad while Tucker swallowed his mouthful of food.

"Dude, you were in the hospital for the entire weekend!" Tucker said as if to make it obvious as to why we spaced off the whole ordeal. "And besides, what are we gonna do about it? Let animal control deal with it." At that, Sam Gibb-smacked him so hard that Tucker's red beret flew off of his head and crashed into my face.

"Sorry about that, Danny," Sam immediately apologized to me before glaring at the now beret-less Tucker. "Yeah Tucker, totally call animal control to take care of a _ghost_ lion."

"Okay, then call some professional ghost hunters," Tucker said as I handed him back his beret.

"No way," I said, instantly shooting that idea down. "And Tuck, has anyone told you that you have a dandruff problem?" Tucker just gave me a frown before shoving his beret back onto his head, while Sam glanced at me with a confused expression.

"'No way'?" She repeated. "Why not?"

"Cuz it'll be my parents," I said.

"Again, why not?"

"If they capture that lion, Danny, then everyone would stop making fun of them," Tucker said, siding with Sam on this. I shook my head.

"As great as that sounds, I still think it'll be better for us to go after that ghost ourselves," I told them.

…

I probably shouldn't have said that, for utter fear and terror lit up Sam and Tucker's faces.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" They both screamed at me simultaneously. I flinched at the sudden roar of sound and allowed them a few moments of silence before giving them my reasons.

"Listen, guys," I began. "We can't have my parents finding out that ghosts actually exist!"

"And why not?" Sam asked me calmly. I sighed, feeling very uncomfortable with actually talking about my parents' work. Sure I may say 'oh, they've just invented a new way to catch a ghost' or 'they're researching about something that deals with ghosts', but actually telling someone the details of what my parents might do? But I know Sam and Tucker (well, mostly Tucker) would tell someone and that someone would most likely go to my parents for a solution if I don't give them a good enough reason as to why we should search for that lion ourselves.

"Because…" I said, rubbing the base of my hairline on my neck. "Because…then…_stuff_ will happen."

"And what kind of 'stuff' will happen?"

"Well, for one thing, my parents would be absolutely stoked about the existence of ghosts," I said a little off hand. They both gave me looks of confusion.

"And that's a bad thing…why?" Tucker asked me while taking another bite of his meal.

"Because they'll do experiments on the ghosts…" I said as a shudder ran along my spine. "Like lab rats."

"And?" Tucker edged me. I shot him a glare.

"And what if they figure out what had happened to me in the process?" I asked him. He didn't answer, which was my cue to unload at him. "I don't really have any answers as to why I'm like this other than 'Hey, your Ghost Portal did this to me, so it's all your fault!'. They'll probably see it as an excuse to cut me up like a dead frog!" Sam winced at that part. "And they'll never believe me if I told them that I'm half ghost! They'll probably delude themselves into thinking that my ghost half is actually possessing me, and then they'll figure out a way to take it out-"

"But don'tcha wanna go back to normal?" Tucker interrupted me. I just stared at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, but if they think that I'm being possessed and they try to tear out my ghost half forcibly molecule by molecule, then who knows what might happen!" I shrieked at them, my voice unusually high and getting higher with each sentence. "I mean, I'm sure you guys saw how much pain I was in right after the Accident! Maybe getting rid of my ghost half would be even _more _painful! So painful that I could actually-"

"Danny, stop," Sam said, placing her warm hand over my cold one. I stilled, staring at her with my eyes wide in worry and fear. "Relax, Danny. Just relax, alright? Okay. We get your point. We'll go find the ghost and…do something about it so that your parents won't find out about it… Okay?" She said to me in a very calm silky voice that made me instantly relax, like chocolate melting in your mouth. I let out a sigh and gave her a smile to show that I appreciated her for agreeing with me.

"Um… guys?" Tucker said suddenly, making me and Sam snap our attention back at him. "You _do_ realize how crazy this sounds? I mean, we're gonna go after a _ghost_ lion!" Sam rolled her eyes at him, her hand retreating from mine.

"It doesn't matter how crazy it sounds, Tuck," She told him. "We're gonna do it either way." At that point, Tucker made a whining sound from his throat. Sam muttered something dark to Tucker as she began to eat her salad. We fell into silence as we finished our lunches.

* * *

The second the bell rang for the final time that day, we bolted out of the door and immediately began searching for that darn lion. We spent the next four hours looking for it at the school, the zoo, the mall, and even the park before our parents ordered us to go home. Tucker was pretty relieved when his parents had called, and he bolted off home. Sam was annoyed, but listened to her parents anyway as we went our separate ways home, vowing to search for the lion at a later time.

* * *

Chink.

The sound stabbed into my eardrums. I mumbled, barely awake, turning my head away from where the sound came from. Without even opening my eyes, I knew it was dark out, probably around eleven, or midnight at the latest.

Chink.

The sound came again. Grumbling, I buried my head under my pillow, silently asking whoever is up there why they love to torture me so.

Chink. … Chink. … Chink. … Chink.

"Shut up!" I shouted. Immediately the noise stopped, and then I heard a voice.

"Did Danny just yell at me to stop?" Said a voice that I recognized as Sam's. Odd, her voice kind of sounds like she's talking underneath a blanket. Confused, I groggily left my bed and went over to my window, opening the glass pane so that I could easily hear what was being said. Instead, I was shocked at what I saw.

"Wha?" I said, surprised to see my two best friends below my window in the middle of the night, each with a flashlight in their hands. "What are you guys doing?"

"What does it look like to you?" Sam replied smartly, holding a flashlight which she turned on and off repeatedly. "We're going on a ghost hunt." I blinked at them, confused.

"And why are we going ghost hunting in the middle of the night?" I asked.

"Simple, ghosts are more active at night than during the day," she told me.

"… I think you're kind of right," I said, thinking of how I tended to wake up in the middle of the night ever since I became half ghost. Then I frowned. "Where'd you find that out?"

"In that book I gave you," Sam answered before glaring at me. "So I take it you didn't read it yet?" I choose not to say anything, which gave Tucker a chance to speak.

"Okay, let's get this ghost hunt started!" He said in fake excitement. "So why don't you change out of those pink pajamas and we'll meet you down here?" Tucker said, purposely drawing our attention to my pink flannel pajamas.

"Only real men wear pink," I huffed in response before slamming my window shut.

As quickly as I could, I changed into my normal pair of jeans and the usual white tee with red casual shoes before sneaking through the back door to meet with Sam and Tucker in my backyard; a flashlight in my hand.

"Okay. I'm ready," I said, stating the obvious as I approached my friends. "Where're we going?" I asked, looking at Sam.

"Don't know," she admitted. "I guess we could check out the school or zoo."

"Again!?" Tucker said. Sam frowned at him while nodding her head.

"Um…Sam, question?" I asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"How are we going to get into the school or the zoo when it's after hours and their alarms are on?" I asked. Sam seemed to have realized my point and face palmed.

"Great," she muttered. "Now where are we going to go search for that lion?" For some odd reason, she and Tuck were staring at me, as if I was the leader. Suddenly, I felt highly uncomfortable at that thought and gulped before I shrugged my shoulders.

"Um…I guess we just explore around Amity Park until we find it?" I suggested timidly, earning another groan from Tucker.

* * *

We walked all over Amity Park, stopping by Nasty Burger twice because of Tucker's hungry stomach. Three times we had to quickly hide ourselves when a police car appeared, reminding us that we're not allowed to be out and about at one in the morning. A few times my powers acted up, which we immediately acted upon before anything bad happened. Tucker kept on pestering me about tying me to a sandbag so that I won't float away. I had half a mind to make him intangible so that he could experience just how nasty Amity Park's sewers can be.

It was close to two thirty AM when all three of us began to tire out.

"I think it's time to go home," Tucker mumbled, yawning. Sam shot him a sleepy glare.

"No, Tucker," Sam said, tired but fighting against it. "We have to find that-" She yawned. "-ghost."

"I agree with Tuck," I said, yawning shortly afterwards. Hey, though I may be half ghost, I'm still half human, so who says that I can't get tired? "Let's go home, Sam. We'll find it later…"

"… Fine." Sam grunted as we made our way towards our homes. Along the way, we were passing by an area of abandon warehouses when Sam suddenly stopped.

"Let's check here first," she said. Tucker and I kept on walking, desiring nothing other than to go home and fall asleep in our beds. The next thing we heard was a creaky metal gate opening, and I immediately knew that Sam went inside of the compound. I spun around.

"Sam!" I called, watching her as she entered the yard. "Sam! Forget it! We'll look for it tomorrow after school!"

But Sam must've ignored me, for she kept on walking and disappeared behind a few buildings. I heard Tucker sighed.

"Oh man!" Tucker said right after his sigh. "I wanna go home!" I ignored him. I was a little worried that Sam might get herself into trouble, not for the first time. I looked at the abandoned warehouses, a creepy feeling crawling up my spine, sending the hairs on my neck straight up.

I don't like the feeling of this…

"Go ahead and go home, Tuck," I told him as I went through the gate. "I'm going after Sam."

"Wait-Wha?!" Tucker sort of shrieked at my action. I kept on walking, following Sam's trail. "Wait! Danny! Wait for me!" Tucker shouted, running towards me in a hurry.

Tucker and I followed Sam's path through the tall weeds. Tucker was shaking in fear, scared at what could be hidden in the dark depths of the deserted buildings. I don't blame him; I felt the same way, except that it was ten times worse. For some demented reason, I just had a feeling that something terrible was gonna happen. … Nah. I guess it's more like the feeling that I had felt at the night of the Accident…a feeling of foreboding.

Something crashed, spooking the heck out of me and Tucker; a cry of pain reached our ears...

"Sam!" we both cried out, rushing towards the sound even though we were both scared to death of what may happen. We rounded a corner, spotting Sam whimpering on the ground, clutching her left ankle, the light from her flashlight pointing to the inside of an abandon warehouse.

Something squirmed in my gut…

"Sam, are you okay?" Tucker asked snapping my attention back onto Sam.

"I'm… _fine_…" She grunted out in pain. She tried to push herself off of the weed infested ground, but her ankle gave out and she began to fall.

_Snap! Sam's gonna fall and mess her ankle up even more!_ I thought to myself in panic, staring at her as she fell in slow motion in front of me.

The next thing I knew, I was already by Sam's side, supporting her weight from her twisted ankle. I blinked, perplexed at the sudden shift of my position.

_How the heck did I suddenly ended up here?_ I thought to myself as Sam's eyebrows arched at me while Tucker just gasped.

"Dude! You were-!" Tucker looked at where I once was and back at Sam and I. "You were here, but now you're there! … How'd you do that!?"

"Uh…." I said, feeling uncomfortable by the sudden attention from my best friends. "I… don't… know…."

"Are you telling me that you didn't even realized that you practically flew at me!?" Sam asked a little loudly. I blinked my eyes.

"I…..flew…?" I echoed quietly. Sam rolled her lavender eyes at me in disbelief.

"You are so clueless," she said as she straightened herself up, using my shoulder as support. She began to slowly rotate her foot clockwise to relieve some of the pain.

"Dude, that was so fast!" Tucker shouted with uncontained excitement as Sam's foot switched directions, now going counter-clockwise. "I mean, I didn't even see you move! You were, just-"

"You can shut it now, Tucker," Sam growled at him as her weight shifted off my shoulder. She glanced around and spotted her flashlight. Limping slightly, Sam walked over to the doorway of the deserted warehouse and picked it up.

"Well, we better go home now, since you've twisted your ankle," Tucker said. "We don't wanna mess it up more than it already is…" I agreed with Tucker, shivering slightly to myself. All I wanted to do right now was to leave this place.

"Not yet," Sam rejected, taking a step into the building. Both Tucker and I frowned at her action.

"Come on, Sam, you're going home," I said, a little bossy. She shot me glare from over her shoulder. As a reply, I rolled my eyes at her. "Sam, your ankle's twisted. We need to get home so that you can rest it."

"And I will rest it," she said. "Right after we're done searching this building." And she disappeared through the doorway into the darkness of the warehouse. I sighed in exasperation.

"I swear, Danny, Sam's gonna be the death of us," Tucker said as he too went into the building.

I wanted to follow them, but something was screaming at me to _not_ go in there. I knew, _just knew_, that something was in there, waiting for us to walk into its trap…

"Danny! Are you coming!?" Sam voice shouted from the darkness. Sighing quietly, I also entered the metal building.

I cannot tell you how spooked out I am about this place, and I'm a frickin' ghost!

…

Well, _half_ ghost to be exact, but you catch my drift. My flashlight lighted a path as I flicked it around, taking in the view of the interior.

Every square inch of this place was covered in a thin film of dust, making my nose squirm in irritation. Wires hung uselessly from the air, swaying slightly in the breeze that came from broken windows, the cob webs wavering. Mouse droppings trailed on the floor, along with a variety of litter from people hiding here from time to time. Catwalks stretched from one side of the metal sheeted building to another, doorways led to somewhere deeper in the abandoned building. The ceiling was nothing but a gridded canvas of I-beams, pipes, and lights. The main area was pretty much empty; crates stacked upon each other were pushed into a corner.

Sam and Tucker were standing in the middle of the huge open space, their flashlights shining towards one of the doorways that led off somewhere unknown.

"For someone who twisted their ankle, you sure don't look like you're in a lot of pain," I observed as I strolled up to my best friends. Sam shrugged.

"It doesn't hurt that bad once you've walked out the pain," Sam said, shifting her weight to favor the non-twisted ankle. I sighed, shaking my head. "But once we're done checking out this building, I swear I'll go home and ice it, okay?" she added, and without a further ado, Sam led us towards the open doorway.

We walked down a long and narrow hallway; Sam in front with Tucker right behind her, and I brought up the rear. One side of the hallway had even more doors while the other was an endless row of windows that stretched from floor to ceiling, displaying other abandoned warehouses. Most of the windows were broken and grimy from all of the dust, the broken glass littering the floor along with more junk.

"I wonder what this warehouse was used for," Tucker said vaguely. Sam shrugged as I yawned, feeling more and more uncomfortable as we delved deeper into the building.

The feeling of being somewhere I shouldn't be hadn't left me yet; instead, it seemed to press harder against me. I frowned slightly, trying to figure out why I felt this way as my flashlight highlighted the bland walls of the desolated building.

We were almost at the end of the hallway when I halted in a heartbeat; my sneakers crushed some broken glass as a freezing stream of air rose in my throat. Sam and Tucker paused.

"Danny, what's-" Sam began, but stopped when a light blue mist came out of my mouth; I shivered in its wake. Tucker's eyes were wide.

"Dude! What's up with your breath?" Tucker asked as the seemingly endless stream of blue mist left my mouth and rose upwards. "I can see it!"

"Me too." Sam agreed, staring at the blue smoke.

"Me three." I said shuddering as the freezing mist slammed onto the back of my teeth.

That's when I heard something _shifting_.

My head whipped at a door to my left. Instinctively, I narrowed my eyes in caution.

"Danny?" Tucker called my name, probably confused as to why I'm acting this way. I shushed him, signaling them to come closer. They slowly crept to where I stood. We all glanced at one another before nodding as one. As calmly as I could, my left hand rested on the door knob, my right hand pointing the flashlight straight at the door. I took a breath as I turned the knob and opened the door.

My flashlight shined into the room, throwing everything into light and shadow except for one thing that didn't seem to need light whatsoever.

It was the lion.

The ghostly lion looked up at us with its bloodied eyes, growling softly as its body shifted into an offensive position.

It suddenly occurred to me that there is a fatal flaw in our plan to capture the ghostly animal as the lion crouched on its hind legs, ready to pounce.

We found the lion, now the question was…

_How the heck are we gonna capture it if it's a __**ghost?**_

Realizing that we'd probably made the greatest mistakes of our lives, I turned to Sam and Tucker, screaming out only one word…

"RUN!"

Apparently, Sam and Tucker had come to the same realization as I did, for they didn't even spare another second standing there as they immediately took off. I followed them shortly, after slamming the door shut.

_Okay, why did I shut a door when the lion could just go through it?_ I immediately found myself thinking this, running a little behind Sam and Tucker. We rushed by the broken windows towards where we had first entered the warehouse.

The sound of claws scraping against metal reached my ears. Stupidly, I glanced backwards as the lion leapt from its perch (which was towards the top of the windows… does it have Spiderman powers or something?) It landed on the floor before it took off again, this time flying straight at us!

_It's gonna knock us over like bowling pins!_ I thought to myself, the lion only about six feet away from me-_from us_!

In that instant, an amazing (and yes, it was amazing) surge of power burst into my system. Before I even knew what I was doing, in one fluid movement, my right leg lifted itself into the air, straightening itself out as my body spun around on my left foot. My eyes met the green lion, then the back of my right foot as my leg swung horizontally, my body twisting in its wake. The lion whimpered from impact as it was knocked sideways, breaking through the rest of the window and landing on the ground outside, while my right foot touched ground again, skidding myself to a stop.

I blinked, utterly shocked at what I had just done. My gaze turned down towards my feet.

_Did…. Did I really just… __**do that**__?_ I thought to myself in frightened wonder. Though I felt somewhat scared at what I had just done, I also felt unbelievably elated. _I've just done something that… that a __**superhero **__would've done!_

"Gaaah!" came Sam and Tucker's shrieks, snapping me away from my thoughts. Pushing away my excitement, dread crawled up my throat as I entered the open space once again.

Sam and Tucker stood in the middle of the great room, visibly shaking as they stared at the ghostly lion in front of them. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

_But didn't I just-_ My thoughts were interrupted as the lion leapt at my best friends.

_NO!_ I screamed inwardly as lightness poured into my body. I took a couple of fast steps before propelling myself into the air, aiming for the lion. I didn't even feel the spark that signaled my death as a bluish light highlighted the area briefly before it disappeared. I vaguely noticed the lack of extra weight, meaning that I wasn't wearing the sorry excuse of a disguise over my jumpsuit. Adrenaline roared in my ears as my now ghostly self flew in between Sam and Tucker and slammed into the lion.

I grabbed onto the lion as we tumbled, my body doing complete 360s with the lion until hard metal slammed against my bony back. I gasped, releasing my grip with the lion as my eyes closed against the pain. A second later, my eyes opened just as the lion was about to slash me!

"Dah!?" I gasped out, scrambling out of the way just in time. The lion growled as its claws swiped through the empty air. I turned, facing the lion as it growled in frustration. Remembering what happened last Friday, I wasn't gonna give the lion a chance to almost maul me again.

Frowning slightly in determination, I concentrated on dodging the lion's swipes at me, finding this easier than I'd first thought. Soon I began to chuckle (which probably sounded a little insane at the time), enjoying making the lion even more frustrated.

"What's wrong, Kitty?" I asked as I dodged yet another swipe. "Can't hurt a ghost?"

And at that exact moment, its claws made contact with my arm.

"Ouch!" I shouted in surprise as the lion made another swipe. I quickly dodged it and then pushed myself off of the floor, floating out of the lion's immediate reach. My hand pressed against my arm. "That hurts!" I scolded the lion as I checked how deep the wound was.

What I saw made me stop dead.

Instead of being red, my blood was green! The exact same color as my eyes!

"Wha-wha-what?!" I whimpered out, scared out of my wits as I covered the wound, hoping that it was just a trick of the light as I rechecked it.

Nope. Still green.

And better yet, it seemed to be… blobby? Almost like Jell-O, but still sort of liquidy.

"Danny!" I heard Tucker shouting out my name, snapping my attention away from my now green blood…

And onto the lion that was about to tackle me!

Quickly, I dodged midair as the lion passed by.

_Okay, enough fooling around._ I thought to myself as my eyebrows angled downwards. _Time to finally finish this and get this lion back… back…_

_Back to where exactly?_

_"The door!" She cried out…. _The distant memory came back to me. _It was the portal..._ _… she walked into the portal._ _"Thank you, Mister!" the little girl cheered at me._

_"Now I can go back home to see Mommy and Daddy again! Come on! Let's go home together!"_

_Home…..Ghost Zone…_

_"I said that this portal will bust open a door into the Ghost Zone," c_ame Dad's voice._ "You know, where ghosts live?"_

**_Ghosts live in the Ghost Zone._**

I suppressed the urge to facepalm. How stupid can I get!? Seriously!?

I refocused on the lion, a plan somewhat formed in my head.

Wanna know the plan?

Beat lion. Bring it back to the Ghost Zone. The end.

…..

Yeah, great plan, isn't it?

"Okay, Kitty." I said smacking my right fist into my flat left, the universal sign of an incoming beating. "Time for your cat nap," I growled out, hoping to imitate the lion. The lion just cocked its head for a second before launching itself at me, its claws outstretched.

With a set goal now in mind, I found it easier to focus on the battle. I kept on dodging, waiting for my chance to turn to offensive. My opportunity came when the lion began to tire, giving out a half-hearted swipe at me. I grinned in pleasure.

Bingo.

Before the ghost could prepare to attack, I threw a fist at its head, punching its left eye black and blue. The lion let out another whimper as I slammed my foot onto its back. The lion instantly fell to the ground, landing on its paws. Once again, I let gravity take over as I fell on top of the lion, enjoying the same reaction as on Friday. The ghost's belly was now on the floor, whimpering in pain as I lay my entire body over it as if I was the Crocodile Hunter.

"Sam! Tuck!" I called out to them, worried if they were alright. They came running, their eyes wide in shock and fear.

"Dude!" Tucker began, but I cut him off.

"Guys, I need you to find some rope," I told them quickly. They gave me looks of confusion.

"What?" Sam asked. "Why do you need rope?"

"To tie up this ghost!" I replied hastily, worried that the lion would soon begin to fight back my weight.

"But we haven't seen any rope around here," Tucker pointed out, making me hiss in frustration. Quickly, I scanned the area, looking for anything to tie this ghost up for the time being. My eyes landed on a long line of metal chain links.

"There!" I shouted, my gloved hand pointing towards the chain. "We can use that!" Sam and Tucker's flashlights pointed towards where my hand was gesturing, the light shined on the chains. Sam bolted to the chains and hastily gathered them in her arms, the links clinking against one another. She rushed back, panting slightly from the weight of the chains.

"Here," she said, shoving them onto me. I grabbed the chain and began to tie it around the lion's middle.

"Say, Danny," Tucker began as I secured the knot. I grunted to show that I was listening. "How did you manage to see those chains over there? Sam and I had to shine our flashlights to be able to see it." I paused.

"Um….." I began say, feeling uncomfortable. "Ghost powers?" I suggested weakly.

That was when the lion awoke. Its body shifted, lifting me higher like a little kid riding on a dog.

"Whoa!" I yelped in surprise as I grabbed onto the chain. The lion shook its head, clearing it from drowsiness. "Guys! Grab the chain!" I shouted as Sam and Tucker immediately obeyed, grabbing onto the chain tightly even though they were totally freaking out.

"Okay now-" But I was interrupted as the lion suddenly leapt into the air, with me still on its back and dragging Sam and Tucker off of the ground! We all screamed in terror as the lion shot towards the warehouse's ceiling. Instinctively, I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. Instead, I felt a tingling feeling overpower my body, some of it traveling into the chain.

"Whoa!" I heard Tucker shout in astonishment. "I feel all tingl-ACK!" He yelped at the lion passed through the ceiling, along with us. Once everyone had passed through the ceiling, the tingling feeling disappeared, making all of us tangible.

Chilly night air hit our faces, wind blowing through our hair as the lion flew.

"Danny?" I heard Sam's voice choked out rather forcibly. Taking a raggedy breath, I glanced at the frightened Sam and Tucker, clinging to the chain, which swayed from the ghost's side, for dear life. Realizing how scared my friends were, I cautiously floated towards them, sort of struggling to maintain the same speed as the lion.

"You guys okay?" I asked, my white hair getting into my face.

"Yeah, yeah, we're totally fine." Tucker squeaked out. "Cuz, you know….

"Totally hanging for your dear life on a chain is absolutely fine!" he screamed into the air, making me wince in discomfort.

"I-I-I agree with T-Tuck," Sam stuttered out, fear making her eyes bright. "C-can you take us-" But she suddenly shrieked as the lion lowered itself closer to the ground. I smirked at my best friends.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." I said calmly, glad that the lion was heading exactly where I want it to go. My best friends both gave me looks of concern as I laughed at their expressions. The lion lowered itself even closer to the ground, heading towards…

"Your house!?" Tucker squeaked out. I nodded, gesturing my hands for my friends to grab onto me. They both instantly clung to me for dear life as the lion became intangible. We floated in the air for a split second before I lowered ourselves towards the basement level. Concentrating on my powers, I forced my intangibility active, spreading the power to my best friends. Then I floated through the ground and into the basement, a couple of feet from the floor. We immediately spotted the lion before it passed through the opened gateway into the Ghost Zone. I breathed a sigh of relief, happy that-

A ring of light appeared at my torso, making all of our eyes snap onto the source of light.

"Oh crud!" I yelped as the ring traveled over me, changing me back into a human. Gravity slammed into all of our bodies as we fell towards the ground. Sam hissed out in pain once she landed on her bad ankle, making me feel bad instantly.

"Sam! I'm so sorry!" I said, hoping that she wouldn't be angry at me. She looked at me, her expression a little pained.

"I-I'm fine." She told me. I sighed, knowing that she was just saying that to make me feel better-which it kind of did.

"Good, cuz-" I began to say when darkness began to crawl into my sight. I felt my jaw go limp, my body numb. Suddenly, I felt so fatigued that I could faint.

"Danny?" I heard Tucker called out to me. But the rest of his words were lost to me as the darkness took over…

* * *

**And the ghost lion lived happily ever after!**

**That is, until Skulker came and...well, you know...**

**Finals week is upon us! (Well, at least for me.) So yeah...I'm gonna be busy for the next couple of weeks...**

**I say my thanks to Scaehime-KingofKing's Daughter for being the Beta Reader for this story (and for the dead pun :D). Without her, this story's English would murder countless of innocent English teachers everywhere.**

**Also, the next chapter will have a little vote thing at the end as to which story I'll began on next right after The Accident is done. (And yes, it's getting close on being done, sorry!)**


	17. School Assignment Turned Personal

**I'm not dead! XD And neither are you! Oh, and Happy Belated Holidays!**

**Sorry for the extremely late update...**

**Once again, special thanks goes to our amazing beta reader for TAAPTMM, ****Scaehime-KingofKing's Daughter****. Without her hard work, this story's English would murder countless English enthusiasts for decades to come. Also, when you review, please put in a little message for her. Her grandfather had recently passed away, so it would mean a lot if you guys say something very uplifting for her. Thanks.**

**Okay, here's the story.**

**Enjoy. ^^**

* * *

"Danny! Time to wake up!" my older sister yelled, making me grumble. Moving sluggishly, I slowly lifted myself from my soft mattress, blinking repeatedly as I tried to wake up. My head was pounding numbly as my eyes adjusted themselves.

_Jeez, what happened last night? _I thought to myself, sitting on my bed. Vaguely, I notice that I was still in my everyday clothes instead of my pajamas. That got me into thinking. _I don't usually sleep in my everyday clothes unless I was so exhausted that I just-_

"The lion!" I exclaimed aloud, suddenly remembering the ghostly animal. Then a thought occurred, making me frown in confusion.

_Wait…. Didn't I…. Didn't I pass out in the lab?_ I thought to myself in puzzlement, automatically glancing to my night table. _So how did I end up in my-_

A purple sticky note that was written on with Sam's handwriting caught my attention. My hand went over to pick it up, and I read the note in the early morning light.

**Danny,**

**You're probably wondering why you're in your bed. That's because once we entered your house last night, you immediately changed back into your usual clothes (cuz you were in your costume for Halloween) and passed out from exhaustion. Tuck and I carried you up to your bed before we left to go home.**

**By the way, sorry for making you stay up all night. We really wanted to make sure that this Halloween's costume fits you perfectly. Oh, and sorry also for making you watch _The Lion King._You fell asleep right after the part that SIMBA returns HOME.**

**Again, sorry.**

**Sam**

I frowned at the note, totally at a loss.

_What the heck is Sam talking about? A movie? A costume…. for Halloween? We didn't watch a movie! And what costume is she talking about?! We were too busy searching for that darn ghost lion all night long! Obviously we're sooooo not on the same page._

"I'll ask her when I get to school," I mumbled to myself as I slipped the note into my back pocket. I left the comforts of my bed and ran to my bathroom to clean myself up so that I wouldn't look like a complete mess.

Just as I was about to leave my bathroom, the tingling feeling returned, and I wound up in the basement-lab-whatever. My body stiffened in dread, but I relaxed once I'd realized that my parents were nowhere in sight. They're probably sleeping in.

"Stupid powers," I muttered to myself as I climbed the stairs into the kitchen. Jazz was the only one in kitchen, sitting at the table, eating some toast while reading a book. I froze, knowing that Jazz was gonna ask why I was down in the lab-basement.

"Hey, Danny. Glad you're up," my older sister called out, taking a bite of the toast while her eyes were glued onto the current page. She didn't say anything else as she continued to chew her breakfast. My eyebrow lifted at this small miracle. Apparently, Jazz was too absorbed into her book to question me as to why I was in the lab. Sighing in relief, I quickly grabbed my own breakfast, cereal with milk and an orange, and sat down at the table to eat. I took a bite of my cereal, wondering what on Earth Jazz was reading that she was so oblivious to everything else. Knowing Jazz, it would be something about the human brain…

"So…" I began, taking another quick bite. "Whatcha readin'?" I asked her as soon as I swallowed my food.

"_Psychology: Concepts and Applications_ by Jeffrey S. Nevid, Third Edition," Jazz answered, her turquoise eyes still plastered onto the book. I only nodded, taking another spoonful of soggy cereal with milk. It's best not to engage in a conversation with my sister about the brain and how people behave.

Ten minutes later, I rinsed out my bowl and glass after I finished my breakfast. I glanced at Jazz one last time before making my way towards the front door.

"Bye, Jazz!" I chimed as I opened heavy the front door, leaving to catch a ride from the school bus. I was dead sure that she wasn't gonna reply back, being so into that-

"Bye, Danny," I heard her mumble just as I crossed the threshold of the door. I paused, a little shocked that she actually answered me. For some odd reason, hearing her saying good-bye, even though she was totally into her book, gave me a warm, comforting feeling. I could feel a small smile gracing my lips as I pulled the door shut behind me.

* * *

"Hey, Sam. Hey, Tuck," I called out the greeting as I approached my best friends in the hallway, both of whom had smiles on their faces.

"Danny!" Sam said, all happy and excited. "You're okay!" I chuckled.

"Of course I'm okay," I said, feeling content for once. "But, on the bus, I somehow turned invisible."

"You did?" Tucker asked. My head bobbed in response.

"And when this kid tried to sit in my seat, I pushed him off, and that sort of made him freak out…" I said, wincing with a joyful smile as I recalled the disaster that had happened. Sam and Tucker were staring at me.

"What happened next?" Tucker asked, a little unsure whether or not he wanted to know. I chuckled.

"He told the bus driver about it, but she didn't believe him. So he had to sit somewhere else. And he kept on glancing back at my seat throughout the entire ride to school."

"That sounds like it was kind of funny," Sam said, probably noticing how mischievous my smile was.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny." I chuckled. "Seeing him freak out and then being paranoid the entire ride. He kept on mumbling to himself that the school bus was haunted."

"Well, it _is_ haunted," Tucker said with a cheesy smile. He nudged my arm with his elbow, causing me to chuckle.

"How did you become visible again?" Sam asked, bringing me back onto the subject.

"Don't know. I got off the bus and walked into the school. When I was in a deserted hallway, I felt the coldness leaving me. I looked into one of those windows and I could see myself again."

"Coldness?" Tucker asked me, frowning lightly. I nodded my head.

"Yeah. I've noticed whenever I turn invisible, I feel very cold. That also happens when I turn intangible too."

"That's…. Weird." Tucker said. I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"At least I know I'm doing something abnormal if I'm suddenly freakishly cold."

"Did you found my note that I left you?" Sam asked me. Oh, I'd already forgotten about that.

"Yeah, I found it," I said as I pulled it out to show Sam.

"By the way, what's up with this note?" I asked her. "I don't remember watching a movie last night. And what's this about a Halloween costume?" At this, Sam and Tucker both rolled their eyes at me in exasperation.

"Danny, I wrote that note that way so that whoever happens to glance at it, they'll just see normal, everyday stuff," Sam told me. "Besides, I left hints of what happened. … Figures you wouldn't have figured it out."

"Dude, I swear, you're so clueless," Tucker said, joining in. I frowned at them, rereading the note to find these 'hints' as we began to walk to our first class of the day. I kept on rereading the note over and over again, even angling the note at some points of time to see if I could find these 'hints'.

"I don't see any of these hints…" I said as we entered our classroom. Tucker and Sam just gave me an eye roll and went to sit in their seats while I crumpled up the note and tossed it into the trash.

* * *

"Mr. Fenton! Wake up!" Mr. Lancer's voice boomed into my head. I grumbled, shifting my head so that I could eye the teacher who loved to ruin my naps. Then again, I kind of don't blame him. I always seem to be sleeping in his class.

"Today, you're not sleeping in my class, Danny," Mr. Lancer said, placing a sheet of paper (rather forcibly) onto my desk.

_I'm pretty sure you would be doing the same thing if you had these stupid powers. _I thought to myself as I watched Mr. Lancer leaving my desk. I then glanced down and gave my paper a quick skim. I noted the bolded words: **Romeo and Juliet**; and underneath it read: **THE 5 W's and an H** at the top of the paper.

"Class, you have until the end of class time to do this assignment," Mr. Lancer announced. "I suggest you use your time wisely," he added, throwing a look in my direction. I responded with the simple eye roll gesture before I returned my attention onto the assignment.

I frowned at the piece of paper; my head rested on my left palm as my right held my pencil.

#1 **Who **are the two main characters in Act One?

_Easy._ I thought to myself as my pencil began to write letters to names. **Romeo and Juliet**

#2 **What** happens at the beginning of Act One?

**A fight between men from the Montagues and the Capulets,** I wrote.

#3 **Where **is the story taking place?

_England?_ I thought to myself as I began to write 'England' on the blank space. My eyes rested on the country, racking my brain to make sure that the answer was correct. Then it hit me.

"Italy," I muttered under my breath as I erased 'England' and replaced it with 'Italy'.

#4 **When** does _Romeo and Juliet_ take place?

**Medieval times**

#5 **Why **do the Montagues and Capulets hate each other?

I blinked at the question, trying to find the answer in my brain. Eventually I gave up and wrote some cruddy answer.

#6 **How** did Romeo and Juliet meet?

**At a ball** I wrote the last answer and placed down my pencil, grinning to myself as I leaned back against the back of my chair.

So far, today hasn't been all that bad, minus the bus incident and Dash shoving me into my locker. I actually feel like my old self, before The Accident occurred. It's probably because we'd found the lion and sent it back to the Ghost Zone that I feel like I'm at the top of the world.

I glanced to my right, where Tucker was finished and was playing on his PDA below the desktop surface. His eyebrows were scrunched up in concentration as he battled on his device. I mentally chuckled to myself as my gaze shifted to my left, where Sam was.

She, too, was done and her slender eyebrows were scrunched up in concentration along with Tucker's, but there was no gaming device nearby, or even a Goth book. She was staring intently at our assignment, as if there was a hidden code on it or something. That got me slightly perplexed.

_Is she checking her answers?_ I thought to myself as I stared at Sam, a little concerned. _But she, like, **never** checks her answers…unless it's a test or exam._

_….._

_Whatever. _I thought to myself as my arms formed a little nest at the back of my head._It's her problem, not mine… Besides, since I'm done, I can take a nap without Lancer breathing down my neck…_

* * *

"Dude, I cannot believe you slept through half of Mr. Lancer's class and all of study hall!" Tucker exclaimed excitedly. I grumbled, gesturing him to shut up. We were now in Chemistry, doing a lab about making a rainbow out of test tube colors. The teacher had been staring daggers at me. And (once again) I don't blame the teacher, because I've already broken at least a dozen or so of her beakers. Just then, a thought occurred to me.

"Hey, Tuck." I said, grabbing his attention.

"Hm?"

"How much is a dozen again?" I asked quietly. Tucker snickered slightly before answering my question.

"Twelve. Why?" He asked me. I frowned at the number he gave me.

"Twelve? Hm. I could've sworn that I'd broken more beakers than that…."

"You've broke sixteen beakers so far, Danny," Sam interjected. Tucker snickered again. This time, I nudged him, surprising him. The test tube he was holding slipped out of his hands. As quick as I could, I made a grab for the test tube, sighing in relief as my hand wrapped itself around it. A broad grin stretched across my face as I brought the test tube to shoulder level.

"Looks like I'm not the only one clumsy around here," I said being a total jerk as I playfully swung the tube side to side. Tucker huffed while Sam and I chuckled. A tingling feeling overwhelmed my hand, and I immediately swore as the test tube slipped from my grasps. A loud crash boomed into the classroom, glass splattering everywhere around our feet.

"Seventeen." Sam said, adding the latest broken science equipment to my list of broken glass. I heard an audible sigh from our teacher as she left her chair in order to get a broom and dust pan.

Once the teacher had cleaned up my mess, we continued with our assignment, Sam and Tucker agreeing that it would be safer if they handled the fragile equipment while I was forced into writing duty. During that entire time, my hands kept on going intangible on me, making me growl in frustration, impatiently waiting for my hands to return back to normal. Every time an episode happened, Sam watched me like a hawk, making me both ticked off and slightly nervous from her gaze. After that, my powers seemed to settle down as we neared to finishing our assignment.

"I think we should hang out at the park today," Sam randomly said once she had placed the final test tube into its holder. Tucker and I glanced at each other before turning to Sam.

"Uh… What happened to hanging out at the Nasty Burger?" Tucker asked, probably worrying about having his after school snack that he absolutely had to have.

"I think Danny's _problems_ are more important than some junk food," Sam hissed at Tucker. "Besides, I've just found a way how to help us figure out how to find out about his _problems_." I frowned at Sam from her words.

"And exactly what kind of '_problems_' do I have?" I asked Sam. At this, both of my best friends rolled their eyes before each smacking the back of my head.

"Hey!" I yelped, rubbing where their hands made contact with my head. "What was that for?!" Once again, their eyes went a complete 360 before Sam leaned in very close to me.

"Your _problems_ are your _ghost powers_!" She hissed at me. I'm pretty darn sure that a look of dawning spread across my face.

"Ohhhh…" Was all I could say in response.

* * *

The final bell rang, dismissing us from our last class of the day. Sam and Tucker were arguing as we strolled over to my locker.

"But I _have _to have my after-school snack, Sam!" Tucker exclaimed loudly, making me flinch as I twirled my combination lock to my locker.

"No, you don't _have to have_ an after-school snack, Tuck." Sam retorted as my tiny locker door sprung wide open.

"Yes, I do!" Tuck said as I grabbed that annoying Math book from my backpack.

"No, you don't!" Sam replied as my textbook appeared out of the confines of my backpack.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do Too!"

"Do Not!"

"Sam, if only you were a meat eater like me, you could understand the glories of Nasty Burger's food," Tucker told her as I slammed my locker shut.

"Pft. Puh-lease. I would rather be stuck in one of those silly outfits that my parents would find for me than to become a meat eater!" Sam shouted at Tucker. My eyebrows scrunched together.

_Sounds like something my parents would do, but with jumpsuits instead of dresses._ I thought to myself. A thought occurred to me, causing chuckles to escape my mouth. _If only they knew that I'm kind of stuck in one… Well… **Halfway** stuck in one…_

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO FORGET IT!" Sam shouted suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts as I flew up five feet into the air in surprise from the sudden high pitch of her voice. Then I fell back down, crashing into the hard tiled floor. Tucker and Sam's argument halted.

"Dude, are you okay?" Tucker asked as he held out his hand for me to grab. My hand closed around his, and with a yank, I was up on my feet.

"Yeah, I think so…" I said, suppressing a shiver of dread. They looked at me in concern before glancing at each once more, this time frowning. Tucker opened his mouth, about to say something to Sam, but I shoved my hand over his mouth, muffling his words.

"Guys. Please stop fighting," I said calmly, my hand still over Tucker's mouth. I swear, if it wasn't for me being the glue to our friendship, Tucker and Sam would never have been friends… That, or Tucker would've been murdered a long time ago. "Sam, I don't mind stopping at Nasty Burger for a quick bite to eat before heading towards the park." My hand left Tucker's mouth.

Sam looked like she was about to argue back, but Tucker quickly joined my side.

"I promise it won't take long, Sam," Tucker said his eyes a little wide and a bit teary. "So… Please?" He gave her the puppy-dog face, his bottom lip quivering. Sam looked from him to me and back to Tuck before she sighed, signaling defeat.

"Fine," she conceded.

"Yes!" Tucker yelped as he leaped for joy. His arms wrapped both of Sam's and my backs and lead us out of the school.

"I already know what I want. I'm gonna order a-" he began to say.

I stopped paying attention as I felt a little light-headed as we descended the front steps of the school. The lightness spread all over my body, and I staggered a bit, my limbs going numb. It felt as if some kind of wind was pushing me backwards, and off the ground.

_What the heck?_ I thought. _What's going-_

My feet began to hover over the ground, and slowly began to float higher up. That's when it hit me.

_My flying powers!_ I thought in utter horror as my eyes frantically scanned for something grounded to solid Earth.

_I spy something that sticks straight out of the ground…_ I thought to myself as I zoomed over to the grounded metal stick, wrapping my legs and arms around it. I heard Sam and Tucker race over to me, stopping short.

"Okay… I'm kind of afraid to ask. But Danny…" Sam began to say only for Tucker to finish it for her.

"Why are you hugging a street lamp pole?" Tucker finished. I grumbled.

"I'll give you one guess…" I told them.

"Your flying powers," Sam said, nodding as she looked at me. She scrutinized me as if determining on whether or not my current situation would pose a problem to her plans. "This…could get problematic if it doesn't end soon…" I frowned at her words.

"Gee, thanks," I muttered grumpily, my good mood vanishing as I still clung to the pole.

"Dude. How long are you gonna be like that?" Tucker asked me. I let out a huff of air out of irritation.

"I don't know; why don'tcha ask the stupid powers?" I told him. Tucker scrunched his eyebrows before leaning towards me.

"Hey there, ghostly abilities. Why are you guys being a pain to Danny?" Tucker asked me, no, my powers. "Do you mind if you can stop being…er…active for a bit?" It was silent for a bit… "Did it work?" he asked me.

"Don't know, but I do still feel light-headed."

"You don't know? Well, then how about you let go of your death grip with the pole and see for sure?" Tucker suggested to me. I didn't move a muscle. "Come on, Danny! How are you gonna know it has stopped if you don't try?"

"He's right, Danny." Sam quickly agreed with Tuck. "You won't know unless you try." I gave out a long sigh.

"Fine," I said as my arms loosened their grip from the pole.

Okay, bad idea.

Instead of descending closer to the ground, my body ascended higher along the pole. Instantly, my arms locked around the pole tightly before I got higher.

"Happy now?" I grumbled, shooting a glare at my two friends below me.

"Nope," Tucker answered honestly. I felt a throb on my forehead, and before I knew it, I was sliding down the pole.

Until…

"YOUCH!" I shrieked once I hit the little pedestal on the light pole. My eye twitched in pain as my body fell backwards onto the hard pavement.

"Danny!" I heard Sam called out to me in a worried voice, while Tucker outright burst into laughter. I groaned, writhing in pain.

"It's…" I said before gasping. "Not funny… Tucker." I finally said, staggering onto my feet. Tucker was still chuckling, which gave me the perfect opportunity to punch him in his shoulder, and hard.

"Hey!" he yelped as his hand rubbed the spot where I hit his shoulder. "That hurts!" I smirked evilly.

"Is it funny now?" I asked him through my gritted teeth. He shot me a glare but didn't say anything as he began to walk towards Nasty Burger; Sam and I followed slowly behind him.

We walked about two more blocks before the weightlessness overcame me again.

"Oh, crud!" I yelped, instantly leaping towards a railing. My arms wrapped around it as I tried to my best to plant my feet against the toe rail. I heard a sigh coming from my best friends.

"Again?" Sam asked, giving me a look of disbelief. I frowned at her. For a split second, I released the railing, my body floated a few inches off of the ground before I re-wrapped my arms around the cylindrical metal tube.

"Again," I said bitterly. I heard Tucker groan as he backtracked towards me and Sam.

"Something tells me that we're not going to get to the park today," Tucker said, just to tick off Sam. A dark expression crossed Sam's face for a mere second before being replaced with an evil smirk. Tucker visibly winced at her expression.

"Something also tells me that we're not gonna make it to Nasty Burger, either." Sam told him. Tucker glared at her.

"And why not?" he challenged. I sighed, knowing what's coming.

"Well, we can't go to the park with Danny like this," Sam began, gesturing to me as if I'm an annoying kid who won't let go of their legs, which irritated me. "And we most certainly can't have him in Nasty Burger."

"Again, why not?"

"Cuz what if he can't ground himself?" she asked him.

"Well, at least he has the ceiling to stop his flying," Tucker replied, a little cocky. Both Sam and I sent Tucker glares that could kill.

"Sure, Tucker," I said, letting the venom in my voice be heard. "Let's have me float to the ceiling and have everyone calling me a freak while the government officials come and haul me off. Yeah. That's perfectly fine. Thanks for leaving me _floating_." Tucker frowned at what I had just said.

"I thought it was 'Thanks for leaving me hanging'?" Tucker corrected me. Frustrated with my best friend, I let my eyes flash green for a moment before allowing them to return back to normal. Tucker sighed, looking defeated. "Fine. We won't go to the park or to Nasty Burger. But where are we gonna go now?" he asked, glancing towards Sam. Sam blinked before shaking her head.

"Oh-no. We're definitely not going to my house." Sam said with finality. Tucker's gaze returned to me.

"Your house?" he suggested. I, too, shook my head.

"With me like _this_?" I asked with a frown on my face. "Pass."

"Then where are we gonna go?"

"To your house," Sam said, causing both Tucker and me to look at her.

"M-my house?" Tucker asked, his voice squeaking a bit. Sam nodded.

"Your house is the closest to where we are now." Sam stated. "Plus, you said that your parents are at work, so if something odd happens to Danny, then we don't have to worry about blowing his secret," I do admit she has a point. "Besides, what we're gonna do doesn't require anything strenuous." At that, both Tucker and I shared a glance of concern. Knowing Sam, what she says doesn't always mean what she'll actually do. "Well?" Sam said, bringing our attention back onto her. "What do ya say, Tucker?"

"I guess it'll be okay…" Tucker said, a little unsure. At that moment, my feet firmly planted themselves onto the cement without my effort. Smiling, I released the railing and began to walk towards where Tucker lived.

"Well, come on!" I said, striding in front of them. "Let's go before I start floating again!"

* * *

After one brief incident involving me clinging onto a pole for dear life, we made it to Tucker's just as his PDA alarm ran.

"What's the alarm for?" Sam asked as Tucker turned his key to unlock the door. I stood, my fingers wrapped around the railing just in case my flying powers became active again. That and I was also feeling a little tired because of my powers…as usual…

"For my feeding," Tucker answered, making a scowl appear on Sam's face which made me laugh. He pushed the door open, allowing Sam and I to enter into his home first.

Tucker had lived in this three storied house for as long as either of us could remember. Right when you walk in, there's a staircase that leads to the bedrooms on the second floor. The living room was to the left while to the right was the dining room that led to the kitchen. A narrow hallway between the dining room and the stairs led back to a bathroom and Tucker's parents' bedroom. A soft clicking sound reached my ears as Tucker dead bolted the door. He walked towards the kitchen, no doubt heading towards the fridge to get a snack.

"Danny, Sam. Want anything?" Tucker asked as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Some baby carrots would be nice," Sam replied with a smirk, which grew larger when Tucker's groan sounded.

"Danny?"

"Just a glass of water," I replied, realizing how dry my mouth was. It was probably from me freaking out about floating into the endless sky situation. We could easily hear Tucker rummaging through the kitchen, a rippled crunch from a bag of chips, the soft snap as the fridge opened along with plastic rubbing against plastic as the drawer was pulled out, a wet crackle from a bag of baby carrots, the clunk of a cupboard shut-

"Need any help?" Sam asked impatiently, her slender arms crossed over her chest. A guff from the kitchen.

"Help would be nice," came Tucker's sarcastic voice. Sam's purple eyes rolled once before making her way towards the kitchen with me tailing along.

"Here," Tucker said, giving Sam a plate of moist baby carrots and me a glass of ice water. His hands held a plateful of potato chips with a four inch high sandwich, a toothpick with an olive firmly planted into the sandwich like a flag on the moon. "Let's go to my room," he told us, leading the way upstairs to his bedroom, which was the first door to the left.

While my bedroom theme is a variety of blue hues, Tuck's was in green. Faded pale green walls with white trimming separated from the forest green carpet. His own personal computer sat on top of his desk, which was against the same wall as his closet door with a metal cross-hatched waste basket beside it. Two lime green gaming chairs were in the far corner, on the other side of the desk from the closet door. His twin bed was in the corner in front of us, beneath the window that revealed the street. Instead of spaceship models and NASA stuff, Tucker's floor and dresser were littered with all kinds of electronic devices. Some were in the procession of being torn apart while others were being put back together. Little game cards were placed besides the corresponding gaming system. Tucker made a beeline for his desk while Sam and I sat in his gaming chairs that he had for us.

Immediately, Tucker and Sam ate while I sipped on the glass of slightly cold water, the ice already turning into liquid.

"Okay," Tucker began after finishing his sandwich. His teal eyes stared at Sam. "So, what are we gonna do, Sam?" I, too, stared at her, wondering what she was planning for us to do. She gulped the piece of carrot that she was currently chewing on. Instead of answering, she immediately began to rummage around in her backpack, pulling out a notebook and a purple pen. She opened to a page already written on and began to write more. Tucker and I shared an uneasy glance.

"Uh… Sam?" I asked. "What are you doing?"

"You and Tucker better get a piece of paper and something to write on, too." Sam told us instead of answering my question. Once again, Tucker and I shared a glance of unease and dread. We seemed to be asking each other if she's gonna make us do some weird Goth poetry or something. In the end, we decided to do what we were told and brought out the materials Sam said to get. By then, Sam was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed as she turned to a blank page of her notebook.

"Okay, guys, ready?" she asked us. Tucker and I shot each other looks of discomfort.

"Uh… Sure?" my voice sounded uncertain. Sam showed no sign of noticing how uncomfortable Tucker and I were as she began to write into her notebook once more. "Uh, Sam. What are you doing?" I asked perplexed as to why she's writing in a notebook…..and why Tucker and I also have to write something too.

"This," she said as she showed us what the page says. Across the top margin were two words in huge handwriting:

**The Accident**

One of my eyebrows rose while the other sank.

"What?" both Tucker and I said at the exact same time. Sam let out a huff and then rolled her eyes as she drew back her notebook to write again. I felt my mouth open into utter bewilderment.

_What the heck is she doing?_

"Sam?" Tucker asked. At this, Sam shifted her sitting position; stretching her legs behind her so that she could lie on her stomach, her notebook in front of her. I could easily read what else she had written, and it left me baffled.

It read:

**Who: Danny**

**What: Ghost Portal**

**Where:**

"Oh!" Tucker suddenly said aloud, jerking me away from her paper. He, too, must've read what was written, and appeared to know exactly what Sam was doing. Immediately, he began to write the same thing in his own notebook. I was the only one not writing anything, still utterly at lost at what we are doing.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked. Both Sam and Tucker paused, looking at me as if I had suddenly appeared.

"Isn't it obvious, Danny?" Tucker asked me with a smug smile. I frowned at his teasing expression.

"No, it isn't," I retorted. At this, Sam let out a huge sigh.

"Danny. We're helping you with your ghost powers," Sam replied. Okay, that really got me confused…and annoyed.

"And how does writing all of this helping me with these powers?" I asked with venom in my voice, gesturing to her notebook. Sam sighed again.

"Danny, if we organize what we know and what we don't by writing it on paper, then we can narrow down our search to what we still need to figure out." She answered me. "You said that you wanted to figure out what's going on with these powers on your own before telling someone important, yes? So, by doing the five W's and how, we should be able to get a sense of what's happening to you. Plus, if you're ever gonna tell your parents-or any other professional ghost hunter about your powers-then having this written down would help your case instead of your 'Please don't tear me apart molecule by molecule' plea." She said with an honest-to-goodness smile, which is rare to see on Sam's face. I blinked as her words slowly made sense to me.

"So… If we write this down as evidence…" I began, the idea sluggishly latching itself onto me. "Then we could figure out what's happening to me?" Both Sam and Tucker nodded their heads. I paused, still thinking about it until a smile spread across my face.

"Sam. You're a genius," I told her as I began to copy what Sam had written. I heard her giggle before her pencil moved across the surface of her paper. About a minute later, my paper read:

**The Accident**

**Who: Me**

**What: Fenton Ghost Portal**

**Where: my home**

**When: Sunday, August 12**

**Why:**

**How:**

I stared at the two empty slots as Tucker and Sam began to brainstorm over what we could put in the **Why** and **How **slots.

"We could put that the Ghost Portal is **How** it made Danny have ghost powers," I dimly heard Tucker's voice. A snort sounded from Sam.

"No. The Ghost Portal is for **What** made Danny into _this_." Sam told him. "**How** should be _what exactly_ made him into a half-ghost."

"But the portal _did_ make me into a half-ghost Sam," I said, defending Tucker. Sam glared at us.

"Fine," She said, surrendering to us. "But what are we gonna put under **What,** then?" she asked immediately. Tucker and I blinked, at a loss for what to say, which gave Sam the opportunity to smirk in victory.

"Okay. But what about **Why**?" Tucker asked Sam, who made her smirk disappear in a flash. If I hadn't really known Sam, then I wouldn't be bothered by her expression right now cuz she's a Goth. But I do know her, and I could tell that she's depressed, though she's very good at hiding it. I suddenly found myself concerned by her depressed look. It seemed like ages before Sam finally answered Tucker's question.

"Because of me…" she whispered. Her voice was full of pain.

I felt taken aback, shocked at what she had said.

_Sam blames herself that I'm like this?!_ I thought to myself, feeling absolutely horrible that Sam blamed herself for _my_ stupid action. _If it was anyone's fault, it's mine! My stupid curiosity got the better of me! Sure, Sam did pressured me, but I'm pretty darn sure that I was bound to go in there some time or another, to figure out what was wrong and to make my parents proud of me for fixing the portal._

"Exactly," Tucker agreed with Sam, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"No," I said, getting Tucker and Sam's attention on me instantly. I gulped, feeling slightly uncomfortable from my friends' gazes. "It's not your fault. It's all mine. So if anyone wants to blame someone for the Accident, blame me, okay?" I didn't want Sam to torture herself by laying the blame solely on herself. She didn't deserve that. Heck, _no one_ deserved that kind of torment. "I was the one who went in there, whether I was pressured to or not. So, it's my fault. Got it?"

Tucker nodded his head sluggishly while Sam sniffled, but didn't say anything.

"Okay. Then what do we put under **Why**, Danny?" Tucker asked me. I blinked at him, my mouth slightly open.

"Uhhhhh…" I said, completely at a loss over what to replace Sam's answer with. What could I put under **Why **instead of 'Sam's dare'?

_"Because," c_ame a memory of an old man's voice slowly morphing itself into a child's._"it is-"_

_My destiny…_

"Your destiny?" Tucker asked, sounding at loss. I look at him in utter surprise.

"How'd you know that?" I asked him. I clearly remembering not telling Sam and Tucker when that person, that-

….

Wait… Who told me that in the first place? I frowned to myself, trying to remember who told me that whatever is happening to me is because of my 'destiny'. I don't get it…. I'd just remembered it a second ago! Why can't I remember now!?

"Because you mumbled 'My destiny'." Sam said, snapping me out of my thought. I blinked at them as they both stared at me.

"Wait, what?" I said, a numb pain pounding in my head as my brain tries to reel itself into the present.

"Danny? Are you okay, man?" Tucker asked me, concerned.

"I'm fine," I told him. "I was just trying to remember who told me that having these powers is a part of my destiny…"

"Wait," Sam ordered, her palms facing towards me. "You're telling us that someone told you that becoming half ghost was a part of your destiny?" I nodded my head solemnly.

"Who told you and when?" Tucker asked immediately.

"I don't remember who, but one night when I was at the hospital for the first time, someone appeared at my bed and told me that this happening to me is a part of my supposed 'destiny'." I told them before I frowned. "It's funny, cuz I've just remembered the words and when it happened, but I don't remember exactly who told me."

It was silent for a few minutes as I tried to squeeze out the memory.

"I give up," I said, a little depressed over who had told me that having these powers is part of my destiny. In the slot that said: **Why:** I wrote down **my destiny**. This left only one more blank…

"**How**?" I asked to my best friends. We just stared at each other, absolutely lost as to what we should put in that slot, when my cell phone rang, causing me to jump five feet into the air (literally). I scrambled to pull out my cell while floating aimlessly in the air. Finally I got the phone out of my jean pocket and answered.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone. I didn't even bother to look to see who's calling me.

"Danny!" Came the screech of my mother's worried-and slightly upset-voice. "Where have you been, young man?!"

"I've been at Tucker's, Mom." I answered, wincing from her voice. I glanced at Sam and Tucker, who were just staring at me as I talked on the phone…. while floating in midair…

"Danny, why are you at Tucker's? We're supposed to see Dr. Brucker today!" my mother told me. I just blinked as my mind caught up to what she said. I face palmed myself for my forgetfulness. "Danny? What was that smack for?"

"Uh… Nothing Mom." I said instantly. "I'll be over there in a few."

"Don't bother. We're already in the RV, heading towards Tucker's. Just be ready alright?"

"Alright."

"Love you, dear."

"Love you, too, Mom," I said, pressing the 'End Call' button. Sighing, my feet finally landed on the floor.

"Your mom?" Tucker asked. I nodded, pocketing my phone.

"I forgot that I was supposed to see Dr. Brucker for a check-up," I told them. "My parents are already on their way here to pick me up."

"Okay. So what are you gonna do with your ghost powers?" Sam asked.

"What about them?"

"What if they act up during your check-up?" she asked. Suddenly, it dawned on me that things could go from bad to worse if someone caught me with my powers acting up. _If…_

"Well…" I said, gulping in discomfort. "Hopefully, luck will be on my side if my powers begin to act up. And besides, I've been there for practically a week, with my powers acting up most of the time," I said just as a loud blow horn sounded from the other side of Tucker's window.

_And here they are… Man, Dad's driving sure is hectic…_ I thought to myself as I packed up my stuff and walked out of Tucker's room. But just before I disappeared from Sam and Tucker's sight, I turned with a nervous smile on my face.

"And no one's mentioned it before …So why would they notice now?" I said to calm down their fear and worry over me.

But I have a funny feeling that those words were also meant for me…

* * *

**First of all, I would like to wish you guys Happy Belated Holidays. (Sorry, I've been ridiculously busy.)**

**Even I almost forgot about the whole visiting the hospital every Tuesday! *face palms***

**Well, this chapter wasn't really exciting, but it's meant to help Danny, Sam, and Tucker find out some answers about what is happening to Danny. Next chapter won't be exciting either (it won't be until chapter 19 when there's some action, but I'm not sure yet…). But I AM planning on putting some humor into the next chapter. It may have a little DxS, nothing too serious or worthwhile. *chuckles* I hope that this chapter made some sort of sense…sorry if it didn't. Also, Danny's mood is gonna improve a butt load (will explain more in the next chapter).**

**I have good news: both of my grandmothers are now up and running (well, walking, but you catch my drift).**

**Great news: I've managed to pass Physics with a C+! :D And speaking of school, this coming semester, I only have to go to school three days a week! So that means that I (should) have more time to write! XD**

**Bad news: Updates are still gonna take a while due to me working on four stories at once… *shot***

**And, for the terrible news: I have outlined the rest of The Accident, and-as of now-there's only seven more chapters left. There may be more, there may be less; just depends on how long of the chapters I make them to be.**

**So, since The Accident may be ending soon, I would like for all of you to head over to my profile page to take the poll at the top (you can choose up to three choices). I would really like to know what story you guys would like for me to work on next so that I won't waste my time typing out a story that no one's gonna read (yeah, I know, I'm selfish and such…). Plus, it helps me get a sense of how many readers would read it. Story information/summary can be found right underneath the poll.**

**So far, the story that doesn't even have a title is winning. LOL**

**Romeo and Juliet info found at these sites (just in case you're wondering):**

**www. sparknotes shakespeare/romeojuliet/section6 .rhtml and www. william-shakespeare .info /script-text-romeo-and-juliet .htm**


	18. Hiatus

**Sorry guys, but I've seemed to have developed a severe case of Writer's block. DX**

**So, until further notice, I'm taking a break from Fanfiction. This does not mean that I'm giving up on ANY of my stories, it just means that I need a break from writing (even though I'm a slow writer...). I cannot seem to write anything decent lately, no matter how many times I've restarted on the same chapter...**

**Again, I'm sorry for this bad news. I know that most of you have been waiting patiently for an update(s) for over a month now, but, like I've said above, I cannot write anything worthwhile of your time.**

**All I ask for you guys is to continue reviewing, for that actually helps me through my writer's block. But, I will not respond to any of those (except for Spirit Bender, I will post responses to both reviews). That also means that I will not respond to any PMs.**

**Let me repeat that: I WILL NOT RESPOND TO ANY PMS WHAT-SO-EVER. It doesn't matter what kind of topic it is, I will not respond to it.**

**I do have some good news. My grandmother's house has finally been deemed livable again. So, that means that I've regained my free time again (or what little that I've gained back [I'm a very busy person...]). Hopefully, that'll give me time to do my homework and work on my stories.**

**For the last time, I apologize for making you guys wait even longer for a chapter; but I really do need a break and focus on my schoolwork (and get out of this stupid Writer's block). I also need to work on Requests from deviantart...**

**Hiatus will end when I've updated a chapter on each of my stories; which will replace this note once updated.**

**BitterSweet Love- Chapter 3**

**Grim Reaper Chronicles: Danny Phantom Season Two- Chapter 3**

**The Accident: A Prequel to Mystery Meat- Chapter 18**

**The Spirit Bender: Chapter 4**

**...**

**Sorry! DX**


End file.
